Power Play
by AlexJ69
Summary: Genesis seeks young Rufus Shinra's help in getting out of a mission Lazard has given him. After a battle of...EGO's, Rufus agrees to help Genesis. This is smut with a story. NC-17. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_Title :: Power Play_

Authors :: AlexJ69 (Genesis) & Whiskey(Rufus)

Pairing :: Genesis/Rufus, implied Tseng/Rufus

Rating :: NC-17

Warnings :: Man sex, dub-con, masturbation, voyeurism, jailbait!Rufus, language

Summary :: Lazard gives Genesis a mission that Genesis believes is beneath him, and he goes straight to the young vice president to appeal it. This is smut with a story lurking underneath, we think. Adapted from our RP, so this is part 1 of many.

Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First Class, master materia user, Shinra poster boy, poet and attention whore, was beyond mad. Livid might be a better word to describe his mood. How dare that blond stuck-up sissy-bitch, who'd never seen combat in his whole life, degrade him like this? A clean up mission in Junon? Wasn't that what the Seconds and Thirds were for? What publicity was there in clean-up? _None!_ No one cared when a small band of mercenaries were disposed of. He was fuming.

He stormed out of the briefing room, footfalls indicating that he was about to throw a major tantrum. It had taken all his willpower not to lose his temper and directly disrespect his superior. He was also using that last bit of reserve not to put his Mako-enhanced fist through the wall in the hallway. _Think, Genesis,_ he told himself as he kept moving toward the elevators. _There has to be a way out of this._ He would have went to Sephiroth, hoping maybe the general could talk some sense into Lazard, but sadly, Seph was doing a meet and greet in Kalm. He needed to calm down; he needed to be able to think clearly. Maybe Angeal would trade assignments with him, but he doubted it. Angeal was too much of a stickler for the rules.

He needed someone more important than Lazard to see things his way, but the president was out of the question. When it came to SOLDIER, the president left everything in the director's hands. He had just pressed the button to take him to the SOLDIER Firsts' floor when the little yellow light lit up, indicating that the elevator would continue up to the executive suites after stopping at his floor. An idea flashed through his mind. _Rufus._ He didn't know the vice president very well, only having talked to him a few times, but he was good at charming people, so dealing with a guy so young would be no problem.

Rufus Shinra, Vice President of the Shinra Electric Power Company, was seated in his lush, comfortable office chair with his feet up on his desk, drawing doodles in a notepad with the Shinra company logo on it. Having finished his paperwork at long last, he was enjoying himself and killing some time. He idly sketched a long pair of legs, and above them a long, lean torso and shoulders. He frowned. The man was bigger than that. He erased part of it and drew in broader shoulders, more muscular arms. He started to sketch the man's ponytail, but became quickly unsatisfied with his drawing and crumpled it up, throwing it into the wastebasket, which was full of similar balls of paper. He rolled his eyes at himself. Couldn't a talented guy like himself ever learn to draw properly? Maybe he needed to accompany his muse on one of the Turk missions to get inspiration… as if his beast of a father would ever let him do _that._ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, melodious knock on the door, a knock that Rufus knew only belonged to one person-Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First Class. He grimaced. What did the bastard want this time? "It's open!"

Genesis waited outside the door for a few minutes, even after being told to enter. He took the time to brush his cinnamon locks out of his eyes, then adjusted his heavy red trench. His looks were a major part of his charm, and he would bewitch the young vice president looking his best. He was also hoping that his near-celebrity status would have a positive effect. He plastered on his crooked smile, barely allowing his perfectly even white teeth to show before opening the door.

His walk was more than graceful, hips swaying seductively as he strode into the ostentatious room. Taking his sweet time, he closed the distance between the door and the large mahogany desk. He bowed deeply. "Mr. Vice President Shinra." He spoke with the utmost respect, none of his anger evident in his voice.

Rufus withheld a smug grin. He never got tired of the respect his inferiors were forced to show him, and he would _definitely_ never get tired of hearing "Mr. Vice President". He wanted to stay with his feet up like that, but Rufus knew that there were things that even a man of his stature couldn't get away with, and so he put his feet down and stood to face Genesis. He was much shorter than the SOLDIER, but that didn't stop him from looking the man straight in the eye, challenging him. He gave the man a slight nod of his head. "SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos. Please be seated." He sat down in his office chair once more and busied himself by clearing the paperwork off of his desk. "What was it that you needed from me?" He figured he might as well get right down to business. Genesis was a busy man, and Rufus had drawing skills to perfect.

Genesis held the teen's gaze, always up for a challenge. That was one thing he could respect about Rufus. Though Rufus was barely more than a child in years, he conducted himself with an authority that even his father couldn't muster. Genesis was no stranger to the world of politics-his father had been mayor of Banora-but Genesis had the feeling that he might be a bit out of his league if he wanted to play with Rufus. There was just something in those eyes. Nevertheless, he kept that winning smile on his pink lips, and took his seat as requested. He placed a foot on his knee and shook his head a bit, tossling his hair from his eyes. "That's one thing I will always give you credit for, Mr. Shinra. It's always business first." He bit back the insult of finishing the statement with _pleasure never._

There was only one thing that irked Genesis about this meeting—Rufus' age. Gaia, he was reduced to coming to a mere boy for help, and though he respected the way the kid handled his position, he was still just a child.

"Alright, sir, let's talk business then." He could sense that Rufus wanted him out of his har. Guess relying on his celebrity status hadn't worked the way he'd wanted. "I just came from a meeting with Lazard. He wants me in Junon to clean out a small group of revolutionaries. I think, being Shinra's golden boy"—he snatched up Rufus' title just to see if the vice president would catch it and react—"that I am way too important for such a menial task. I'm sure you can see that as well." He stated it as if it were a fact. "So I was hoping that you might be willing to help me get Lazard to see things our way." It was that damn smile, and the way his eyes lit up when he spoke, that usually had people agreeing to everything he said.

Rufus scoffed. What an ego he was dealing with. "Beg pardon? _I_ am Shinra's golden boy," he breathed. "And I do not speak to Deusericus," he spat, feeling anger rise into his chest, but did his best to dismiss it. "If you are so important, Mr. Rhapsodos, why is it that you do not wish your presence to be connected to Shinra's success? It is an easy task, one that a man of your caliber would certainly complete without difficulty, and you would have the entirety of Junon heralding your accomplishments. I do not see why this does not appeal to you." Rufus ignored the stupid smile on Genesis' face. No sense getting worked up over something so transient and meaningless.

Genesis rose to his feet, a red-gloved hand going to his forehead. He took a few deep breaths before beginning to pace. "But Mr. Vice President, Sir, while I will acquiesce to your statement of being Shinra's golden boy," he waved his hand in dismissal as if such a title meant nothing to him, "I must say, that other than the General, it is I," his hand went to the center of his chest, as he stood full height, head straight, "who am the reason that most young men sign up to join SOLDIER to begin with." He spun to face the vice president again. "And seeing a SOLDIER First Class doing a job that a mere Second or Third Class could handle, in my opinion, could possibly deflate morale. It says that our young and up-and-coming aren't good enough." He sat back down. "And I know that is not an image that Shinra wants to display." He smirked.

"Mr. Rhapsodos," Rufus began, "if you are so concerned about Shinra not trusting its lower-level officers... why did you choose to speak with me and not Director Deusericus? Surely circumventing authority is just as... unfortunate as sending our higher-ranking officers to do work that mere cadets can accomplish." No one out-argued Rufus Shinra.

Genesis's smile was replaced with a straight line. His head cocked to the side as his azure eyes locked with those of the vice president. Usually he would play nice with the higher-ups, but he absolutely did _not_ want to go to Junon. The malice in Rufus' tone when speaking of the director was not lost on him. Out came Genesis' proverbial claws. "So, what you're saying, Mr. Vice President, sir, is that in this and all decisions, you stand beside Director Deusericus, because doing otherwise would 'circumvent,'" he made sure to use Rufus' own words against him, "authority." He stood. "That is a good thing to know, Mr. Shinra. I do so apologize for wasting your time. I know how precious it is to you." He bowed. "I do so hope you enjoy the rest of your afternoon." He turned and began to leave.

Rufus grit his teeth. Of course he didn't stand beside Lazard, the pompous ass. He hated the man and all that he stood for. "Genesis," he made sure to call out, in hopes that the man would hear him out. "I do not categorically agree with everything Lazard-Director Deusericus says. To assume that I do so would make you sorely mistaken. I have disagreed with the Director on many occasions," he protested. It was a matter of his pride that he fight such a fallacious assumption.

Genesis paused for a moment with his hand on the door handle. "Whatever you say, Rufus." With that he was gone. He didn't care at this point that the little bastard might write him up for that. Okay, so maybe he did care. He really didn't want Lazard to know that he'd tried going over his head. That could be bad for him. But he had let his emotions get in the way. "Damn," he cursed under his breath as he caught the next elevator to his own floor.

Rufus fumed at the use of his first name. Who the hell did Rhapsodos think he was, anyway? "I'm not Rufus, I'm Vice President Shinra," he said aloud to himself, as if he needed to validate his claim. He let himself flop down into his office chair angrily, grabbing his notebook and scribbling nonsense all over it to get his energy out. "I hate you, Genesis," he spat to himself. "I hate you and your fucking SOLDIER. And I hate Lazard." The thought of his brother's twinkling smile and kind eyes made him want to vomit, and he threw his notebook against the wall, glaring at it as if it had wronged him somehow. He reached into the wastebasket and pulled out one of the dozens of drawings he had attempted that day. It was the Wutaian Turk he had been trying to draw. He insisted in his head that it was that he had never drawn portraits before, and that was why he was itching to try his hand at drawing Tseng. But it was also that drawing was therapeutic for him, and helped him get through the incredibly stressful job of Shinra VP, one that took its toll on such a frail sixteen-year-old boy. Perhaps he really had been promoted too early, but like hell he would give up the position now. Especially when he knew that Lazard had been vying for the VP position. Rufus would rather die than hand over anything to Lazard, even if his brother did deserve the position far more than Rufus did. He looked at his watch; only fifteen more minutes before he could leave for the night and escape into the sanctuary of his room. Trying to calm down, he picked up his pencil and tried to draw again, this time starting with the Turk's face.

Later that night, Genesis found himself standing outside the vice president's office. Of course it just had to be locked up tight, the paranoid little bastard. That was all right though; Genesis had come prepared for that. In his glove was slotted materia that would allow him to cast Small on himself, and in his pocket was the potion that would restore his normal size. Now all he had to do was time it right so to avoid the cameras. That was not a problem. In less than ten seconds the spell was cast, and he crawled under the office door. He returned to normal size and started rooting around for anything that would be useful in blackmailing the vice president.

He had decided on blackmail because Rufus was the only person that could save him from being shipped out to Junon within the week. Usually he would have tried seduction, but in Rufus Shinra's case, Genesis doubted the kid even knew what his cock was for. Then there was the fact that he was so young… what, sixteen? Rufus was gorgeous, yes, but he was still a little young. He was in there going through cabinets and files, praying that the night security wouldn't notice his light. He was finding nothing suitable until the beam of his flashlight caught on the balled-up pieces of paper in the wastebasket. _Eh, what the hell,_ he thought. It was worth a shot, since he wasn't finding anything else. At first he didn't know what he was looking at, but after flipping the papers at different angles a few times, he started to make out...a man's figure? Yeah, that's what it looked like. Upon closer inspection, he thought he could put a face that he knew onto the very bad artwork. It was the dot in the forehead that gave it away. _Tseng?_ Why was Rufus drawing pictures of the Wutaian Turk? Now this got Genesis' curiosity piqued.

Whatever questions were turning over in Genesis' head as to why Rufus would be sketching Tseng were soon answered in the memo he uncovered at the bottom of the wastebasket. He read it once, then had to read it again, as his mouth fell open in disbelief.

_"I had a dream about you last night, Mr. Tseng. I dreamt that you were my bodyguard as I was travelling the world as president of Shinra, making speeches, and someone tried to kill me. You were right there in an instant, and you stopped the bullet and killed whoever it was that was trying to hurt me. Then you met another guy from Wutai who wanted to duel you in hand to hand combat, and you beat him down so hard. You were my hero. ... What does that dream mean? _

_-Rufus"_

Genesis had to stifle a laugh. _This is perfect,_ Genesis thought. _The little shit has a crush on Tseng. How cute, really._ He crumbled the papers back up and threw them back in the wastebasket. He practially skipped back to the door. He fell asleep easily that night, assured that his trip to Junon would be nothing more than a memory come the morning.

Rufus was lying in his bed that night, staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't get the bickering with Genesis out of his head. Why was it that that whimpering bitch of a SOLDIER came to him and not Lazard? Surely it was more in Deusericus' job description to deal with those whiny assholes. Rufus found himself angry again, and he knew he needed to calm down somehow. He thought back to the dream he had had the previous night. Tseng had fought off all of his enemies for him, and hadn't sustained a single injury. It was like the Turk was superhuman. He had even taken a bullet for Rufus, an idea which enticed the boy's mind. Would there ever be people devoted enough to him to do such a thing? His hand crept into his pants at the thought, and he idly ran his fingers across his hardening cock. Would there ever be people who would die for him, even? Better yet, how far was Tseng willing to go for Rufus?

He could certainly imagine how far he wanted Tseng to go. To prove his loyalty... yes, that was it. He conjured up an image of the Wutaian Turk in his mind, and imagined himself letting down Tseng's hair, running his fingers through it. It was so silky and soft and smelled of spices he couldn't recognize. Slowly, that tie was loosened, the jacket removed, and the dress shirt unbuttoned just slightly, so Rufus could see the curve of Tseng's neck. _Yes,_ Rufus thought, _that's it. Undress for me... only for me._

The vision of Tseng wore the tiniest of smirks, and Rufus' brain jumped around. Tseng was clothed again but for that loosened tie, Rufus was in his office sitting in that chair, and Tseng was on his knees before the vice president, taking Rufus into his mouth, watching his reaction. Rufus' hand gripped his cock, jerking slightly. Tseng's black hair was tickling his thighs and if Rufus squinted, out of the corner of his eye he could see the bulge in Tseng's pants that the Turk was trying to hide. Of course Tseng was hard for him; the Turks belonged to Rufus. Another jump and the two of them were naked, Tseng on top of Rufus in his own bed, and the hand that was stroking Rufus was suddenly no longer his own. Tseng was staring into Rufus' eyes, his gaze dark with arousal, and Rufus imagined that Tseng was large and erect, his bobbing cock framed by fine dark hair.

When Rufus closed his eyes, he could have anything, anyone he wanted, and Tseng was no exception. He wasn't quite sure _exactly_ how things worked, but he knew he wanted Tseng, knew he wanted the erection he pictured to be massive, wanted it touching him, penetrating him. Rufus wanted the Turk to smirk at him and promise to be gentle, then deliver it rough, pinning Rufus to his bed, a look of intense possession in his eye. Rufus was controlling, but he found himself needing to be possessed by Tseng, as much as he needed to possess the man himself.

His brain skipped. His legs were over Tseng's shoulders and he was on his back, panting and groaning, feeling Tseng stretching him wide, pounding him roughly, listening to the harsh breaths coming from his throat. Rufus was pumping himself as fast as he could now, at the thought of the big, strong Turk taking him, at the thought of Tseng staring down at him, speaking his name. "You're mine, Rufus," he would say, and he would grab Rufus and stroke him in time with his thrusts. Rufus moaned and felt his body tensing up, and he felt himself whispering Tseng's name as he came, spurting heat all over his chest and stomach, his breathing labored and ragged.

When he could breathe again, he looked up and noticed he had forgotten entirely to lock his bedroom door. There was no way anyone could have seen, he assured himself, and got off his bed to go clean himself off. Once clean, Rufus settled into his bed and located the pillow he slept cuddled against, the one that was as black as Tseng's hair.

Genesis was about to go back to his own apartment, then figured why wait. It wasn't terribly late. Besides, after his practical dismissal in Rufus' office, he had an itch to confront the cocky prick.

He made his way to Rufus's suite and rapped lightly on the door. After receiving no answer, he tried the handle. Figures that it'd be locked. He used the materia one more time, and slid under the door. This shrinking and growing again was starting to make him feel like 'Alice through the Looking Glass'. He drank the foul-tasting potion to restore himself to his normal size, then realized it was his last one. Hopefully he wouldn't come upon any more locked doors, or he would be going home Small, which would suck for the elevator ride. He took a moment to look around the huge dwelling. Coming from a rich family, Genesis was less than impressed with the decor of the apartment, but he had to admit the place was bigger than his own. He wondered who he'd have to fuck to get a place like this.

He was about to call out Rufus's name, just to let the vice president know he was there, when he heard small whimpers and… was that moaning? Arching an auburn eyebrow and focusing his enhanced senses, in less than a heartbeat he determined that it was in fact moaning. An evil grin crept to his lips. He followed the sound. _Oh, please Gaia, let me see something I shouldn't be seeing,_ he prayed.

He came to the door where those muffled sounds were coming from and listened for a moment. There was only one person in the room, of that he was sure. He slowly turned the doorknob, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He gently eased it open just a fraction, only enough to see in without being detected. His eyes widened and his mouth took the shape of an 'O'. Well, this disproved his theory of Rufus not knowing what his cock was for.

The blond was lying on his bed, completely nude, his young body taut with pleasure and a layer of glistening sweat. His hand was stroking his massive erection, his face contorted in ecstacy. Genesis' heart skipped a beat, and suddenly his face flushed. He knew he should leave, even though this was exactly what he had just prayed for. However, the hedonist in him refused to let him go.

A rush of desire suddenly coursed through him. To hell with the boy's age. He wanted to just walk in there and touch Rufus. He wanted to run his hands over the creamy white skin, to lick those semi-parted lips, to feel his flaxen hair between his fingers, to help him achieve his ultimate goal. He wanted to make Rufus scream his name. His own cock stiffened, becoming painful against his pants. Dear Gaia, he really needed to watch what he prayed for.

He imagined he could taste the blond's salty precum on his tongue, and he wished it were his mouth sliding down the vice president's shaft, dragging those moans out of him. After another minute of listening to the soft gasps and watching the slim thrusting hips, Genesis' hand snaked its way down his pants, and he closed his digits around his throbbing prick. The sharp intakes of breath coming from inside the room, and his own hand holding tight to the soft skin wrapped around a muscle of steel, sent shivers down his spine. He began stroking himself until he matched Rufus' rhythm. He imagined that he was the one drawing out those innocent groans.

His fisting increased when Rufus' did, hips keeping in time. Soon he was on the verge of blowing. It was then he heard a soft whisper, a name. At first, his mind interpreted as his own name, but reality set in. _"Tseng."_ That was the name Rufus uttered when he climaxed, spilling all over his chest and stomach. Anger and jealousy washed through him in a molten hot torrent, but the emotions were so raw, so pure that they sent him over the edge anyway. His entire body went rigid, and he growled through clenched teeth as his eyes rolled. After a few more hard, painful yanks, his pants were full of thick, hot, white liquid.

He sucked in a deep breath when it was finally over. His mind was reeling. What the fuck just happened? He couldn't think for the longest time. He decided he would wait until tomorrow to talk to Rufus… because he did _not_ just get off to watching the boy getting off to someone else.

He left the apartment quietly, though rage still burned his skin. Why was he suddenly jealous? What did he care if Rufus had a crush on a Turk? And why had that turned him on so much? It wasn't like he even liked the kid. These were the questions plaguing him as he went home. Genesis didn't want to think about it any more that night. He had his blackmail, and his goal would be accomplished. He would then be able to put thoughts of Junon, and a thrashing blond's body, behind him.

It was bright and early, and Rufus walked the halls of the Shinra Headquarters with confidence, staring down anyone who dared to look him in the eye. Rufus had a way of making everyone forget that he was only sixteen years old. He decided to visit the breakroom first to get himself a cup of coffee, but when he saw Lazard at the coffeepot chatting with one of his SOLDIERs he grimaced and waited for the men to exit through the other door before he entered. He briefly wondered who the SOLDIER was who seemed to have captured his brother's attention, but berated himself for the thought, and quietly crept over to the coffeepot. Rufus drank his coffee black, sometimes with sugar if he was in the mood. Today was one of those days, and as he reached for the sugar his hand brushed that of a very familiar man.

Rufus looked up and felt heat rise to his cheeks. It was _him_. "G-Good morning, Mr. Tseng," he stammered, mentally kicking himself for sounding so stupid. Tseng nodded and offered Rufus a cool "Hello" before turning and departing as mysteriously as he had come.

Rufus' face flushed a bold red. He grabbed the coffee and returned to his office, determined to blast through the day's paperwork and get out early before a certain redhead came back to bother him with his stupid problems. He was only halfway through the stack of papers he had to sign and fill out when he heard the same melodious knock on the door that he had heard the previous day. "Motherfucker," Rufus whispered under his breath.

Genesis was up with the sun. Regardless of the night he had had, he still had morning exercises to do. After he'd finished with his daily regimen, he made his way to Rufus' office. He just wished that he could get the naked form of the young vice president out of his mind. He knew what he'd witnessed last night would be useful, but he didn't like the fact that it affected him.

He stood before Rufus' door and gave his customary knock. When a grumpy "What?" signified that he could enter, he took a deep breath and pushed all images of the previous night from his mind. He strolled in with his usual grace, and bowed. "Good Morning, Mr. Vice President Shinra." He put a smile on his lips, yet anyone could see how false it was.

"You again?" Rufus blurted out, caring much less for formality than he had the previous day. Try as he might, he couldn't erase the image of Tseng in the breakroom from his mind, and stayed standing behind his desk for fear of showing the SOLDIER that he was hard.

The smile turned into a sneer. "Yes, me again." It was here he saw an opening to use one of his favorite quotes: "Though the morrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall my return." He didn't wait for a reaction. Hell, he doubted Rufus even knew what he was talking about. He had yet to seat himself, nor had he planned on it. Taking liberties that he knew others wouldn't dare, he moved beside the desk and glared down at Rufus. "We need to talk, Mr. Shinra." He bent at the waist so that he was towering over the boy. "I am not going to Junon, and you are going to make sure that happens." That sneer was threatening, as were those Mako blue orbs.

"I do believe that I am the one who would make that decision," Rufus snapped. He would not be intimidated, no matter how tall Genesis was, and no matter how close the two of them were standing together. "And as far as I can see, I have absolutely no incentive to overturn Director Deusericus' decision to send you to Junon."

"Oh, really?" It came out as a purr. He was tired of playing games with the boy. "Then let me _give_ you an incentive." Genesis always got what he wanted, no matter what.

He leaned in a little closer and his head dipped until his lips were inches away from the blond's ear. His whisper was a hot breath. "Or even better, why don't you tell me of your dreams, Mr. Shinra? The ones of a dark haired hero. The one who can stop a bullet for you. The one who would... kill for you." His face lingered in that spot, smelling the executive's hair, memorizing his fragrance. From the corner of his eye, he watched the reaction, waiting for the boy's body to blush.

Rufus froze. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he was suddenly intensely afraid. What the _hell_ had Genesis just said? _Dreams?_ A dark haired hero! How could Genesis have known? Embarrassed, Rufus swallowed hard and felt his face grow hot. He was still working on control, still trying to figure out how to compose himself so that no one could ever see his thoughts or feelings. It was, as Rufus knew, the only way to keep from getting hurt, to keep from getting taken advantage of. "I beg your pardon, I can't imagine what you're talking about, Genesis," he mumbled, averting his gaze slightly. His actions and countenance betrayed him completely; he looked impassioned, aroused, anxious. Guilty as charged. Having the SOLDIER so close to him, breathing on his ear, was not helping him keep his composure.

Rufus stood there, feeling time pass slowly, far too slowly, and desperately willed his erection to disappear quickly, before Genesis could see it and confirm that everything he had just said was true, that he had had those dreams of strong, heroic Tseng, the dreams that he knew could ruin him were they spoken to the wrong person. It was a fatal weakness, and Rufus knew it.

Genesis raised a finger to Rufus' cheek, and gently pushed the boy's head to the side. How easy this was going to be! His lips lightly brushed the skin of Rufus' earlobe before his tongue traced a complete circle around the delicate shell. He took delight in the shiver of Rufus' small body as his tongue played on the boy's skin. "So, will you deny that it's Tseng's name on your tongue when you make yourself cum?" He needed to see the response when he said the Turk's name. Genesis was being slightly vulgar on purpose; he would make the vice president squirm. The teen's hard cock had not escaped his notice, and he was taken back to the previous evening. He felt himself stiffen and he had to strangle the moan threatening to leave his throat. When it came to seduction, Genesis was a pro. He could not let Rufus know that he was being affected.

_Wait...when had this gone from blackmail to seduction? Pull back now, Genesis Rhapsodos._ But it was too late; he was powerless to fight the hedonistic side of himself. The blond smelled too good. His skin looked too soft, his lips too kissable, and dammit, Genesis wanted to touch him. _Two birds with one stone._ That rationale was the justification that finally defeated his last bit of self-control. The voice inside his head that cried that Rufus was too young was silenced.

Rufus' eyes went wide, and he felt the memory of last night's "alone time" fill his head. His cock throbbed painfully at the mentioning of Tseng, and his chest heaved with aroused, shuddering breaths. How... _how_ did he... _know_? Rufus blushed to the roots of his hair and he grew angry and defensive. "It's-It's none of your damn business who…who I…" He had to stop, because the topic of conversation had him incredibly hard, and he was still bewildered as to how Genesis could possibly have guessed correctly that it was Tseng who Rufus dreamed about. He felt frozen in his tracks by the redhead's advances, by the tongue that had both teased his ear and filled him with embarrassment and arousal when Genesis spoke. _Get it together, Shinra,_ he yelled at himself, and he raised himself up to his full height, as if that were anything to shake a stick at. "I will neither confirm nor deny such an accusation," Rufus finally managed to get out, but his resolve was quickly shattering into a million pieces, and he couldn't look Genesis in the eye when he spoke.

A gloved finger trailed across the boy's jaw-line until it reached his lips. Making sure to keep the touch feather-light, Genesis traced first the bottom pucker, then the top. He knew that the tingling would cause Rufus to shudder, and that was what he was aiming for. His mouth slid slowly down the vice president's ear, and was touching the skin of his neck. There was a slight taste of sweat and cologne. He couldn't hold back the groan that escaped him this time, as the taste of sweet, fresh flesh danced on his tongue. He let his warm breath play over the area he just wetted. "Mr. Vice President," he whispered, his silky muscle darting out again, teasing the same area as before, "you don't have to confirm or deny anything. Your body is talking for you." His free hand entwined in platinum gold silk, giving a small tug, to give himself better access to the tender sculpted neck. His mouth then fell completely, and he sucked lightly, pulling the flesh between his teeth. He wasn't sure who he was teasing at this point, Rufus or himself.

Rufus wanted to move, to dart away from Genesis' touch, but he found himself frozen to the spot, quivering under the attention. Genesis' eyes were dark with lust, and the way they would meet with his once in a while had Rufus' pulse quickening and his pants tight. The boy wanted so badly to refuse, to write the man up for sexual harrassment, to find some way to punish him for knowing about Rufus' most intimate fantasies, but his anger was quickly dissolving into arousal and he had to bite his lip to keep from making noise. The power that Genesis was wielding over him made him dizzy with lust; as much as Rufus loved having political power, he had a strong desire for men that were physically stronger than he. Tseng and the wastebasket full of balled-up drawings were proof of that, but Genesis was there, was bigger than Tseng, more muscular, and more willing to defy Rufus. His boldness was intoxicating and Rufus wanted to push him, to see how far he would go. Rufus wanted to turn those feather-light touches and gentle tugging into bruising kisses and hair pulling that would make him cry in pleasure and pain. He wanted to see whether Genesis' huge sword on the field was compensating for anything... and still further, he wanted to know how Genesis knew about his crush. "Oh?" Rufus breathed. "Is that so? What is _your_ body saying, then? I do believe you're the predator in this situation," he whispered, tilting his head just slightly to show Genesis more of his neck. The move did not go unnoticed. "Was this what you wanted from me all along, Genesis?" His mouth curled into a smirk.

A deep chuckle grumbled from the SOLIDER's chest. His teeth sunk into the delicate, milky-white skin, not hard enough to break it, but stinging enough to elicit a sharp intake of breath. He watched as a new coat of chills covered Rufus's body. He then released his teeth. "Not at all, Mr. Vice President. This is merely a bonus." His fingers moved from the boy's lips down to his throat, and slipped down the inside of his shirt. Genesis briefly wished he'd removed his gloves, but there was always time to get around to that. His leather-clad digits found what they sought, and at once he took an already erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger and used the blond's hair as a leash, jerking his head around to face him, roughly pressing his mouth to the executive's lips. He squeezed the little pink bud, as his tongue darted out, demanding entry to a warm, moist cavern.

Rufus hissed as he felt his head jerk and he wantonly opened his mouth for Genesis, but refused to submit that easily. His tongue roughly pushed back against Genesis', and his hands darted up to the red trenchcoat, grabbing it by the collar and forcing it off of Genesis' shoulders. He ran his hands across the SOLDIER's chest as he went, and moaned into the kiss as he felt hard muscles underneath the fabric. He let his mind wander idly as he struggled with the ridiculous amount of buckles and clasps on Genesis' clothing, as he fought for entry and the promise of raw strength underneath those clothes. He thought of Genesis pinning him to the desk, thought of strong hips pounding him, large hands on his shoulders forcing him to crash into the other man, over and over again. _No,_ he thought, _that's not how it goes. I should top._ But Rufus found himself enticed by the idea of submission, as much as he would never admit it out loud.

Rufus broke the kiss and rose to his full height, standing before Genesis, looking awkwardly thin and small next to the towering SOLDIER. "Then I deserve a bonus as well," he whispered, and shoved Genesis against the wall, pinning him as best he could despite being much, much shorter. "Now, tell me, Mr. Rhapsodos..." His voice grew dark and angry. "How did you find out about Tseng? And what will it take to get you to hold your tongue?" There was blinding anger in Rufus' eyes.

Rufus hissing elicited a shudder from Genesis, and their colliding tongues pushed the blood from his pounding heart directly to his groin, making his cock throb. He let out another groan as his teeth nipped at Rufus' soft, fighting muscle. He was barely aware of his trench falling to the floor, but was keenly sensitive when the boy's hands began to roam his chest. Genesis was actually surprised that Rufus was reacting with a passion to match is own. His cock throbbed again, making his pants very uncomfortable.

Then the kiss was broken, and he pulled his hand from the vice president's clothes when the boy stood. Rufus pushed him, and something about the mild amount of violence in the act caused his pulse to quicken. He allowed himself to be moved, though if he had wanted, he wouldn't have even budged an inch. He hit the wall with that cocky half smirk on his lips. This was fun. Seeing Rufus this railed was more than amusing and altogether sexy. "A bonus? Me touching you is a bonus." He snickered. "As for holding my tongue, you seem to be pretty good at it." He was actively mocking the boy. He was then twisting his hand in a circle, forearm level with his shoulder. Never one to pass up a flair for the dramatics, he began to taunt the boy again. "Rufus..." His smirk turned to a full smile. "Rufus..." He outright chuckled as he finished his thought. "A good magician never reveals his secrets." He had just directly told Rufus how he did it, but he doubted that the vice president would understand the double meaning of his words. Then even more tauntingly, Genesis whispered, "I thought every boy your age knew that."

Striking quicker than a cobra, he grabbed the blond's waist and spun with him, so that now it was Rufus pinned against the wall. In the next instant, Genesis had both of Rufus' hands above his head, holding them with only one of his own. He used his free hand to pop all the buttons on Rufus' shirt and vest, exposing the executive's smooth skin to the cool room air and Genesis' prying eyes. He pulled his mouth away only long enough to hoarsely whisper, "I'm waiting for a 'Yes, Mr. Rhapsodos'."

Rufus' eyelids fluttered, and his lips parted as he drew a shuddering breath. Genesis had moved so quickly that Rufus had barely even been aware of the movement, and when he finally managed to fight down the surge of arousal he felt from hearing his name being purred in that dark voice, he realized that it was now him being pinned against the wall, and Genesis holding him there, hips pressed against his. Rufus could feel Genesis' cock pressed against him; it was larger than his own, and could he feel it throb through all of the layers of clothing between them, or was it mere imagination? Rufus didn't care either way. "The name's Shinra," he growled, "Vice President Shinra to you…" The way Genesis looked at him, mocking him with his smile, piercing him with his gaze, made Rufus' delicate body tremble with arousal and his cock painfully hard, screaming for attention. "And if you wish to keep your job, Genesis," he emphasized the man's given name in haughty disrespect, "I'd let my arms down if I were you."

An auburn eyebrow arched. He rolled his hips, the feeling of Rufus' own erection rubbing his through his clothes causing his body to flush. "Mr. Vice President, you are in no position to threaten me right now. But I will say that you are awfully cute, turning red like this." He claimed the boy's lips again, and repositioned so that instead of pinning Rufus with his hips, he slid a muscular thigh between the boy's legs. He rubbed his leg against the swollen member, effectively hushing the blond.

He finally pulled away from the kiss, and the hand he was using to touch came to his own lips. Using his teeth, he removed the glove, letting it fall to the floor next to his coat. He then placed a naked digit between Rufus' lips and uttered a single command, "Suck." He decided to release Rufus' hands, but only so he could have both appendages to work with. While Rufus was sucking on his finger, his free hand traveled down to resume the task of tweaking and pinching a nipple. "Say it, Rufus," he ordered, grinding him a little harder with his thigh.

Cute? Rufus didn't want to be cute, he wanted to be powerful, he wanted to be... well, he wanted to be sexy in front of this enigmatic redhead who seemed to know how to push all his buttons, who seemed to be able to see right through him. Rufus blushed a darker red at the compliment and moaned into the kiss, fighting back a whimper when Genesis commanded him to suck on his finger. He did what he was told, imagining that it was the SOLDIER's cock between his lips, even to the point of swirling his tongue around the tip of his finger. "Say it, Rufus." Say what, now? He couldn't even remember... he felt so lost, so hot, so hard when he felt Genesis grinding into him, his knees shaking, and despite himself, despite his pride, he groaned loudly. "Genesis."

How Genesis was keeping himself under control during all this was beyond his understanding. He was just as hot and hard and desperate as Rufus, and he wanted nothing more than to be thrusting his heavy tool deep into the boy's tight heat. How easy it would be at this point to remove the rest of Mr. Shinra's clothes, throw his little ass across the desk and take him. He knew the little bastard wouldn't even protest, but he still needed the vice president to agree not to send him on the stupid assignment. Both his hands then went to Rufus' sides, and tickled their way down. They then trekked across a taut, hard stomach, never stopping in their quest to find their prize. Genesis's own prick was about to explode in his pants while merely touching the boy. "Rufus…" He was starting to like the name on his tongue. "Rufus…" Those exploring hands made it to Rufus' swollen cock, and fingertips played against the still covered member. Without warning he gripped it fully, but only held it in a firm grasp. "Rufus…" He knew that using the boy's first name was driving the blond insane. He took one of Rufus' hands and placed it against his own throbbing shaft. There was no doubt in his mind that the vice president had never touched another dick, clothed or otherwise. "Rufus, I am not going to Junon."

Rufus winced and groaned at the use of his name; his face felt like it was on fire, and he was afraid he would come right there in his pants in front of Genesis. He couldn't bear to imagine how humiliating it would be to have so little stamina in front of such a strong man, and he tried as hard as he could to think of things that weren't sexy. He whimpered at the feeling of Genesis' clothed cock beneath his fingertips. Gaia, the man was huge. He pressed against it hesitantly, and Genesis looked at him expectantly; he then slowly gripped it, and feeling how rigid it was sent a wave of heat straight to his groin. "Finish what you've started," he managed to say despite choking on some of the words, "and we have a deal… Genesis." He wanted to see if saying the other man's name provoked the reaction he knew he unconsciously gave when hearing his own name.

Genesis' teeth grinded together, and his eyes squeezed shut when he felt the small hand tighten around his shaft. His breathing was coming just as raggedly as Rufus'. He felt his pants become wet with the precum seeping from his engorged tip. He subconsciously thrust his hips into the tight clutch of Rufus' fist. His hand slowly began to pull on the boy's cock. Goddess, did this kid have any idea what he was doing to him? Did he have any clue as to what finishing what he started actually meant? He was able to play it cool until then. "Finish what you started... Genesis." He couldn't reign it in anymore. All of his self control was lost in the heat of overwhelming passion. He ripped Rufus's pants open, releasing that beautiful pale cock. Rufus gasped and winced. Now naked skin was touching naked skin. Genesis began to stroke Rufus in earnest. For the longest moment, he gazed into the vice president's innocent blue eyes. Knowing that he was the first to touch the boy caused his blood to boil. His lips took Rufus's again, and their tongues twisted as Genesis increased his tempo. His thumb swirled around the head, slicking the shaft with warm sticky liquid, allowing for the sliding to be easier. He pulled his mouth away. A finger then went under the boy's chin and held Rufus' face up so that their eyes could meet. "Rufus, describe to me what you're thinking about right now. What is it you want me to finish?" He stared into Rufus' eyes. "Explain to me, in detail, exactly what I'm doing to you." Genesis wanted Rufus to understand what was happening and what was about to happen. He was taking the boy's age into account. Plus, there was also a side of him that wanted Rufus to get dirty. "Then… tell me how much you love it." He smirked.

"What is it you want me to finish?" Rufus couldn't answer at first; the blood was pounding through his entire body. Fuck, he had been bluffing and Genesis called him on it. He hadn't expected the man to… well, he hadn't expected any of this. His normally excellent powers of prediction were collapsing, and his breathing was so ragged that he felt dizzy. He felt exhilarated and shy from having his naked member exposed to the other man, and felt himself getting dangerously close to orgasm with every stroke of Genesis' hand. He was indeed a virgin and had very little stamina, and tried desperately to hold back as he tried to answer Genesis' questions. "I want… I want to get off," the boy stammered, his eyes glossy and half-lidded. "You're making me… making me want to cum," Rufus whimpered, "it—it feels good…" He blushed to the roots of his hair. "I like it..." That hand kept jerking him, and Rufus had trouble speaking, he just wanted it keep going, pumping him, harder, faster. Rufus was so close, too close; "You're doing it too fast, I'm gonna—" Rufus went rigid against the wall as he came in thick, hot spurts, splashing his stomach and chest and Genesis' hand. "Nnnggh," he groaned, collapsing against the wall, panting heavily.

Genesis kept jacking the boy until he was wearing the white hot cum all over his hand. He then caught the youngest Shinra in his arms and kept him from falling. He let him catch his breath. Genesis had almost blown with Rufus, but he'd be damned if that was going to happen, and he'd also be damned if it was going to end like this. "I'm actually disappointed, Mr. Vice President. I thought you could do better than that." Though truthfully he knew the boy really wasn't to blame. He had been untouched by any hand other than his own. "Rufus, we are not finished yet. I do hope you realize that." He took Rufus by the hair, and pushed him downward. "However, since words are something you lack when in such a state, I will give you something else to occupy your mouth with." He watched the young vice president's face, waiting for realization to settle in.

Rufus was dazed, and he felt relieved, but _we are not finished yet_ went through his mind over and over. He looked up at Genesis nervously, the perfect picture of innocence. Shit, Rufus almost looked like a maiden on her wedding night. He raised trembling hands to Genesis' groin and touched him again, feeling around to get an idea of the size, and struggled anxiously, trying to get Genesis' cock out of his pants. After a few tries he became frustrated and embarrassed, and sat back on his heels, almost pouting, as he stared at the floor.

For a moment, Genesis almost felt a pang of pity for the boy. That blush, and those downcast eyes. So beautiful. He was going to make sure he left that pretty, reddened face a mess by the time he was through. If Rufus wanted him to finish what he started, then by Gaia, that was what he was going to do. It also helped that he was getting a lot more out of this than Rufus. Quickly he undid his pants, knowing how frustrating the buckles could be. He moaned when his cock was free of its confines. Rufus had guessed right; Genesis was well-endowed, and the heavy member was standing straight and tall, almost touching his navel. Genesis knew that by the time this was over, the vice president's jaw would be sore and aching. "Look at it, Rufus," he demanded. When the boy's eyes turned to his massive shaft, and he blushed even more—Genesis wasn't even sure how that was possible-he smirked. "Alright, baby." He couldn't resist the pet name. He took hold of his cock and ran it across both of Rufus' cheeks and his mouth. Seeing the size of it compared to the boy's face caused him to wonder if Rufus would even be able to get his lips around it. He would try anyway.

"Now take the tip between your lips and suck... that's right, easy..." Genesis kept his own gaze on Rufus. "Look up at me." He slowly fed the boy inch after inch of his hard cock. He was quivering by the time he got half his length into the vice president's hot sucking mouth.

Rufus looked up at Genesis, but he could barely keep from breaking the man's gaze. This was definitely something he had never done before, and he was terrified of fucking it up somehow. He applied gentle pressure with his lips and moved his tongue gently over the slit, and Rufus was rewarded with a low groan. Encouraged, he tried the move again, and opened his mouth as wide as he could, trying to take more of Genesis, but his jaw was aching and he was having a hard time. He was anxious, but he kept trying, still staring up at Genesis, watching the man's face.

Genesis' head fell back, and his eyes fluttered closed. His face contorted in pure ecstasy. Rufus' efforts were admirable. And seeing the boy's face full of his cock was nothing short of seeing heaven. Rufus' blond hair became Genesis' gripping post as his nails dug into the back of Rufus' head. As much as he wanted to brutally face-fuck the boy, he would be gentle this time with his already stretched and bruised lips. This time... did that mean he was already thinking about a next time? Yeah, he guessed it did. He pumped his hips gently with the blond's sucking mouth, not forcing him to take too much. "Ahhh, fuck…" he moaned. He pushed a little more. "That's right, Rufus." With the way he was already turned on, and the fact that it was Rufus Shinra blowing him, it wasn't long before Genesis's entire body tensed, and he gave one powerful thrust, not concerned at the moment with hurting the boy. He pulled his cock from the boy's mouth and released the entire contents of his sac all over Rufus' pretty face. Genesis had to take a moment to catch his breath. He smirked down at the young vice president. "Next time, I'm sure it will be better."

Rufus' face was a beautiful image that he knew would be burned into his head for a long time. His blond hair was dripping with Genesis' cum, and there were little splatters all over his cheeks and mouth. Underneath the mess Genesis had made was hot, flushed skin, bright blue eyes and long lashes. Rufus shyly looked up at Genesis and then immediately cast his eyes downward again, and he got to his feet without looking at the other man. "Sure, you don't have to go to Junon," he whispered shyly, and went to get a tissue off his desk to wipe off his face. He wasn't sure how he felt about the encounter; it certainly hadn't been the sort of thing he had pictured doing with Tseng. Then again, being jacked off and pinned to the wall had been pretty hot. Either way, he really didn't want to see Genesis much longer, or else he would embarrass himself somehow.

Genesis smiled. Yes, he always got what he wanted. He adjusted his pants and turned to Rufus. "Thank you very much, Mr. Vice President, sir. I'm glad that we could reach an agreement." He bowed deeply, then stood to full height. "Oh, and Mr. Vice President…" He smirked. "It's SOLDIER First Class Rhapsodos." He then strode to the door as if nothing had happened. "Oh, and don't forget to talk to Lazard."


	2. Chapter 2

Title :: Power Play

Authors :: alex69 (Genesis, Angeal),

Whiskey(Rufus, Tseng)

Pairing :: Genesis/Rufus, light Tseng/Rufus

Rating :: NC-17 overall

Warnings :: jailbait!Rufus, language, plot

Summary :: Lazard gives Genesis a mission that Genesis believes is beneath him, and he goes straight to the young vice president to appeal it. This is porn with a story lurking underneath, we think. Adapted from our RP, so this is part 2 of many.

Rufus had wanted Genesis to leave, but he didn't feel any better once the man was gone. He was covered in cum and sweat and he felt sore, humiliated, and scared. He was lucky that he didn't encounter anyone in the long hallway that connected his office and his suite. When Rufus got to his bedroom, he stripped immediately and threw his clothes into the laundry hamper with about as much ire as he could summon. He turned on the shower as hot as he could stand and stood in it for a full five minutes without moving, allowing the almost scalding heat to purify him of everything that had just happened. He grabbed a bar of soap from the shelf and lathered his entire body with abandon, still feeling like he could smell Genesis on him. He rinsed off in the spray and washed his hair, scrubbing it and running his fingers through it, desperately trying to get rid of any evidence that Genesis had ever touched it. When he was satisfied enough, he rinsed that, too, and allowed himself to lean against the wall of the shower, his body shaking with anger.

He immediately thought of the black-haired Turk. Tseng... he had wanted Tseng to be his first. The thought pained him, and he was so angry at Genesis for taking what wasn't his that he almost wanted to go straight to the SOLDIER Firsts' floor with his handgun and Dark Nation. The dog must've known he was thinking of him, because he dutifully trotted into the bathroom to make sure Rufus was okay.

Rufus shut off the shower and opened the curtain. "Hey, guy... I'm fine," he reassured his pet, drying his hands and face on his towel before scratching Dark Nation behind the ears. The dog was still skeptical, and he cocked his head at Rufus before leaving him alone again, presumably looking for food or whatever it was that dogs did. Rufus didn't like to be upset around him, because his pet could always tell how he was feeling. He supposed that was why Tseng had given him Dark Nation as a present in the first place. Tseng. Gods. Damn it. Rufus tried to put his fist through the wall, but the wall was made out of concrete and all he managed was a few knuckle bruises. "Fuck," he swore, rubbing his fist.

Rufus dressed quickly, not in the mood to see himself naked. He wasn't sure what to do from there, other than to try to find a way to get out some of his anger. He decided to go down to the Turks' shooting range to blow off some steam. "I'm leaving," he told his dog, and slammed the door behind him irritably, his gun concealed within his long white jacket.

Genesis had walked out wearing a smirk, and was satisfied with the fact that he wouldn't be going on assignment to Junon, but he still felt like an ass. Rufus was young, and so naive. Usually he wasn't opposed to taking advantage of people, but... He couldn't get those crystal blue eyes out of his head, looking up at him as if asking if he were doing a good job. He turned around. He really should go back and talk to Rufus, if only to make sure the boy was alright. He thought better of it. Rufus had been the one to challenge him. The teen thought he could play with the big boys. Fuck. He did punch the wall, and some of the concrete chipped. He could not justify what had just happened. It was only a blow job, but still. And then he had walked out. Maybe he should have stayed. Rufus probably had questions, and it wasn't likely that the boy could go to 'Fat Shinra' to talk about it, and it was unlikely that he would talk to Lazard. Okay, more than unlikely. He hated his brother. _Damn it, Genesis, you are such an asshole._ However, he did not go back; instead, he went to the simulation room. Having Rapier in hand always made him feel better. He jabbed and thrust, determined not to let those blue eyes distract him a moment longer. Too bad it didn't work.

Rufus loved the shooting range. Marksmanship was always one of his strengths, which gave him self-confidence when he found little to be happy about with his physical body. Rufus saw himself as tiny and weak, and nothing made that feeling disappear like holding a gun, particularly a large one, and firing it. He had felt so small and insignificant beside Genesis, and it had both turned him on and angered him. He had fucked with one of SOLDIER's best, and come out hurt. His jaw and lips were still sore, and he had huge bags under his eyes from stress. He felt incredibly stupid, and knew that the best way to get rid of all of his anxiety and pain was to pretend that the target at the end of the row was Genesis' head.

He stood behind the rail, holding his gun in his right hand. Ready... aim... pow! Right in the center. Rufus was an excellent marksman. His chest filled with pride at the bulls-eye he got. "Great job, Vice President!" he heard a few bystanders call out behind him. Rufus grinned smugly, and took another shot. It landed right next to the previous one—right in the dead center of the space that Rufus imagined to be Genesis' forehead.

Suddenly he felt a strong, warm hand grip his shoulder. "Nice shot, Rufus," the voice purred. Rufus knew that voice, and he stiffened considerably. _Oh, gods, it's him._ Rufus turned around and blushed to the roots of his hair. Tseng stood behind him, a proud smile on his face. "Evidently you have been practicing as often as I advised. Keep up the good work."

Rufus beamed. His dark-haired hero was proud of him. "Thank you, Mr. Tseng," he breathed, exhilarated.

Tseng chuckled. "It has been long enough, Rufus, and you are almost a man now. You may dispense with the formality." Rufus felt his heart thud in his chest. Tseng wanted Rufus to call him by his first name. What a day this was turning out to be. Then he remembered Genesis, and his heart filled with pain. Tseng saw the change. "Is something wrong, Rufus?" His smile was so kind, so sincere.

Rufus wanted to speak, but found he was tongue-tied. What could he say? That Genesis Rhapsodos had taken his virginity and he would rather Tseng have done so? Blushing, he stammered, "I-I have some questions."

Tseng's brow furrowed briefly, but he was quick to smile reassuringly at Rufus and ruffle his hair. "What would you like to ask me, Rufus?"

Rufus looked around. There were Turks and guards and all sorts of people there... people who would hear it, would see how he behaved around Tseng, would ruin him, criticize him. Tseng saw the anxious look on the boy's face. Obviously these questions were much more private in nature than Tseng had originally anticipated. Therefore it would be prudent to take the boy somewhere private so he could air his grievances properly. Placing his hand in the middle of the boy's back, Tseng led him to the elevator. "Holster your gun," he instructed, and Rufus placed it back in his belt, shielding it from view with his jacket.

Rufus and Tseng got in the elevator and ascended to what Rufus assumed would be a break room that Tseng knew would be empty at this hour. He led Rufus down the hallway, still with his hand on the boy's back. However, they weren't headed anywhere Rufus was familiar with. Tseng led him up to a door and stuck a keycard in it, opening the door and ushering Rufus inside. "My apartment."

_Tseng's apartment?_ Rufus shivered. Now he was really regretting fucking with Genesis, because it almost felt like he'd had a chance with Tseng. The place was beautiful, decorated with tapestries and wall scrolls of beauty that astounded Rufus. Tseng smiled. "I am glad that the Vice President likes my decor," he teased. Rufus jumped a little, but Tseng laughed gently and rubbed his shoulder affectionately. The touch was completely unexpected, and Rufus almost jumped again. "Please be seated in the living room. Would you like some tea, Rufus?" The boy nodded. He loved the tea Tseng drank; sometimes he would bring some into the office and fix Rufus and the other Turks a cup. Reno hated the stuff, but Elena had enjoyed it so much she had asked for the brand and where to purchase it.

Tseng left Rufus in the living room as he went to fix the tea. Rufus sat down on the couch. It was cushy and he sank into it, which relaxed him quite a bit. The conversation he was going to have, however, wasn't going to be easy.

Genesis had finally finished the simulation, but it really hadn't stopped him from feeling like a total prick. He threw his goggles aside, and sheathed Rapier at his hip. A hot shower and then a nice lunch with Angeal might be just what he needed. Angeal always had a way to make him feel better after one of his fuck-ups and he'd had many. Rufus was just one on a long list.

He was surprised by how much the hot shower had done to relax his muscles. Once he was dressed again, this time in a pair of black jeans and a deep blue turtleneck sweater, he made his way to his best friend's apartment. Being First Class did have its perks, such as time off between missions. Both he and Angeal were enjoying such a rest. He knocked. Angeal opened the door a few moments later. "Gen, you look like hell." Genesis hated and loved the fact that his friend knew him so well. It must have been the face he was making. "What did you do this time?" Genesis was invited into the dwelling. "Or should I ask, who did you walk out on?"

Dammit, was he that transparent? Or was his reputation that bad? "It's bad this time, Ang. Real bad." The two took a seat on a plain but comfortable couch.

"It's always 'real bad this time', Gen."

Genesis sighed. "I can't tell you who, but I'm such a dick."

Angeal raised his brow. "You're a dick every time." It was just a statement of fact.

"Goddess damn, Angeal. It's a royal fuckup. And I don't know what to do."

Angeal fought down a smile. Same story, different day, different man. "You're going to do what you always do. You're going to whine to be about it, go out, get drunk, and by tomorrow, he, whoever he is, will be forgotten about."

Genesis sighed. "Angeal, it isn't that easy this time." He couldn't believe he was going to say it. But if there was anyone on Gaia he trusted, it was his best friend. "It was Rufus."

"WHAT?" After Angeal's initial shock wore off, he rose, his large hands clasped at the small of his back, and he started pacing. "Genesis, what happened?"

Genesis' head dropped back against the couch and he sighed in exasperation. "Lazard told me I was going to Junon," Genesis started the story. He told of his plan to blackmail the vice president, sneaking in the boy's suite, and ended with the blow job and walking out. He even told his friend about how he'd gotten into the office. He omitted the parts about Tseng.

All the while, Angeal was looking mortified. Finally, he stopped Genesis. "You do realize that even _planning_ on blackmailing Rufus could constitute treason?"

Genesis closed his eyes. "I know Ang, but... but once the ball got rolling, well, it became a game, and I couldn't stop."

Angeal looked disgusted, but he had to know. "What now, Genesis? How will you make it up to him?"

Genesis shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had to make it up before."

The tall muscular man thought for a moment. Then he said something that floored Genesis. "You're going to do something else you've never done before. You're going to ask him out."

Genesis' eyes snapped open. "Excuse me? You mean, like a date?"

Angeal nodded, his face still grave. "Genesis, he is only sixteen years old. He should know that there is more to sex than just sex. You really should have done this beforehand, you know."

It was Genesis' turn to be horrified. "Wait... I am _not_ asking Rufus Shinra out on a date. Besides, he already has his heart set on someone, so it would be pointless. And what if someone saw us? Then we'd _both_ be fucked."

While his reason was sound, Angeal wasn't going to let his friend off the hook that easily. "You're going to do this Gen, or so help me... you can forget we were ever friends."

"You don't mean that?" Genesis was furious.

"I do." Angeal countered. "I will not watch you mess up your career because you don't know how to stop your... _passions_ from getting the better of you. Besides, it will be the best way to apologize." With that, the argument was settled, and the two enjoyed a nice lunch without the Rufus topic coming back into play.

Tseng returned with the tea, and set it down on a small table in front of a couch. There was a teapot and tray and everything; it all looked very fancy, and it comforted Rufus immediately. Tseng poured a cup and handed it to him. "It's very hot. Please use caution." Rufus took the cup and held it carefully, using his sleeves to block some of the heat. He leaned forward and sniffed the tea; the scent was so relaxing and wonderful. Just like Tseng.

Rufus took a sip, and found that words came easier now than they had before. "Thank you," he whispered, taking another sip.

"What was it you wished to talk to me about?" Tseng asked gently. He didn't want to pry, but he did not want to burden the boy with awkward silence, either. Rufus blushed and averted his eyes, and Tseng realized that it must be something deeply personal. Tseng thought for a moment. The best way to get information out of a person was to interrogate or question them, but he needed to do it in such a way that Rufus would be comfortable answering. Perhaps a series of questions to see how Rufus responded, and then Tseng could frame his next set of questions accordingly.

"Is it something you have told anyone else?" Tseng wondered. Rufus shook his head without speaking. Hmm. Interesting. "Well, may I say that I am honored that you would trust me with this information, Rufus." Those blue eyes returned to his gaze; Rufus must be feeling better. Perhaps more questions interspersed with compliments would be a better approach. Rufus was shy and seemed to need prodding and cautious persuasion. "Why did you decide to speak only with me, Rufus?"

There was hesitation, and then Rufus replied, "I didn't think anyone else would understand."

A curious answer indeed. "Why wouldn't anyone else understand? Is it very personal?" Rufus nodded shyly, cheeks reddening and blonde hair falling into his eyes. It was time to get him to be comfortable again. "I see. Would you mind telling me a little bit more?"

Rufus wanted to look at Tseng, but found that he couldn't. "Tseng... um... do you like men?"

A bold question, to be sure. "Yes, Rufus, I do like men. Why do you ask?"

Rufus hung his head, and stammered his response. "I-I like men, too, sir," he whispered, falling back into the formality he was used to. "But I can't tell Father because he has told Lazard and me that he would disown us if we liked men."

Tseng felt a pang of heartache for the boy when he heard this, and felt that the President was surely irrational for this decision, seeing as how both of his sons favored men. It was fairly well-known that Lazard took almost exclusively male company. Perhaps, then, that was why the President had chosen Rufus as his successor. At least there was the slightest chance for Rufus to prefer women and take a wife, whereas the chances of Lazard marrying were slim to none. "I am sorry to hear that, Rufus," Tseng murmured. "Know that your secrets and inclinations are always safe with me. I will never tell a soul anything you do not want me to tell. I serve you, Rufus, not your father, and my loyalty lies with you."

_My loyalty lies with you._ Rufus' heart surged at the thought. _Tseng's loyalty._ He blushed dark red. "Th-Thank you, sir," he managed to say at long last, and Tseng felt floored by the boy's emotion. Obviously Rufus had been very moved by a statement that Tseng found to be elementary. "I... There is a man that I like very much," Rufus whispered, refusing to meet Tseng's gaze. "I have dreams of him at night and I had imagined that ... I had imagined that..." He couldn't finish the statement, and decided to try it from a different angle. "I... had sex with someone," he blurted out immediately. Tseng's eyebrow arched slightly. "Well... he had sex with me, I guess," Rufus corrected.

Now Tseng's curiosity was piqued. What did Rufus mean? "Please explain what you are talking about, Rufus. If I am to help you, I need to understand completely what it is you are saying," Tseng said softly.

Rufus blushed, bit his lip and continued. "I.. I was in my office... drawing"-he broke Tseng's gaze for a few seconds-"and he came in wanting something out of me. He seduced me. He pushed me against the wall and then made me get on my knees for him." Rufus looked humiliated, and Tseng felt sorry for the boy.

"Did you acquiesce to his requests, all of them? Did you give consent, Rufus?" Tseng had a hard, protective look in his eye, and Rufus had never seen him look that way before.

"I... I think so. I said he could get what he wanted. He... didn't like the mission Lazard gave him. He came right to me and asked. I ... I liked parts of it... but when it was over I was so angry." He swallowed hard. "It was my first time, sir. And it wasn't with the man I like." Were those... the beginnings of tears in his eyes? They couldn't be. Rufus hadn't even cried when he was a child. Perhaps Tseng was merely imagining emotion that wasn't there, out of a desire to comfort the boy.

Tseng's chest hurt with sympathy for Rufus. He had a crush, and he was used by a man who didn't want... the mission Lazard gave him? Is that what Rufus said? Lazard... It must have been a SOLDIER who had touched the boy. Tseng felt his hands clench into fists. He would find out who it was who had threatened his charge, and he would ensure that no one ever hurt Rufus again. "Rufus, did I hear you correctly when you said Lazard?" Rufus nodded. "So, was it a SOLDIER who hurt you, Rufus?" Rufus nodded again. This time he was looking into Tseng's eyes, pleading. He wanted to climb into the man's lap like he always did when he was a child, but he couldn't. He was a man, or almost one, and had to be strong on his own.

"Which SOLDIER was it, Rufus?" Tseng's gaze pierced him. "You need to tell me this if nothing else, because threatening the Vice President is treason." His eyes turned cold, and he fixed his gaze at a spot over Rufus' head. "I will personally see to it that whoever was unfortunate enough to have threatened Rufus Shinra will never be able to seek gainful employment in the city of Midgar again."

Rufus felt his chest swell with admiration. Tseng was willing to get Genesis fired. Tseng was willing to do all _sorts_ of things for him. "Genesis Rhapsodos, sir. He came into my office and wanted to go over Lazard's head. I told him no, that it's wrong to do such a thing, but he wouldn't listen. He had sex with me and then told me to go talk to Lazard." The boy's face turned dark. "I don't want to talk to Lazard," he sulked. That was something Tseng could have guessed for himself.

"I can speak to Lazard for you, Rufus," Tseng offered immediately. "Director Deusericus needs to know that such a thing has happened with one of his men. If he does not offer adequate punishment for Genesis," Tseng's eyes sparkled, "rest assured that I will assist him."

"Thank you... Ts-Tseng," he stuttered on the name of the man he had been speaking of previously, the man he wished he had slept with instead of Genesis.

"Do not worry," Tseng stated, "your Turks will solve all your problems for you." He reached over and took Rufus' empty teacup out of his hands and placed it on the tray. Then he stood, beckoning Rufus to stand with him. "Is this all you wanted to talk about?" Rufus nodded. "Then I think it's best you got some rest, Rufus. I will walk you back to your suite. Do you wish me to guard you this evening?"

Rufus shook his head; he could never sleep if Tseng was there. Nor could he masturbate, because Tseng would hear him. He wanted to make up for the day's events by lying in bed and imagining his _real_ first time with Tseng, imagining those beautiful hips riding his cock, those dark eyes piercing him, and that long hair taken down for Rufus to play with. "Very well."

The two of them walked mostly wordlessly back to Rufus' suite, and then Tseng smiled encouragingly at the boy. "You know where to find me if you need me. Good night, Rufus." He bowed slightly, and ruffled Rufus' hair again, before turning and leaving. Rufus stared at Tseng as he walked, burning the image in his mind.

Genesis and Angeal had gone to Kalm right after lunch. Their destination: a flower shop. They had to leave Midgar, because flowers weren't accessible in the metropolis. Genesis really didn't want to do this. The whole idea of getting flowers and asking Rufus on a date was preposterous. Yes, he still felt bad for how he'd gotten the vice president to agree to help him, but he didn't understand why a simple "I'm sorry" and maybe a poem wouldn't suffice. It wasn't that Genesis wasn't a romantic at heart, and it wasn't that he didn't know how to woo and court a potential lover, but Rufus Shinra? The boy's ego was enormous, and frankly it annoyed him. How anyone could have an _ego_ that big was beyond him. However, Angeal had reminded him over and over again that it was the correct thing to do. Genesis still didn't get it. He'd already gotten a blow job and didn't have to go to Junon, so how could taking the boy on a date _after_ the fact be the right thing to do?

Three hours and a purchase of one dozen long-stemmed white roses later, Genesis stood at Rufus' apartment. He had the flowers behind his back as he knocked on the vice president's door.

Rufus heard a knock on his door. Who the hell could that be? Dark Nation whined at the door, waiting for Rufus to open it. Was it Tseng? Had he come back, having decided that the risk against Rufus was too much, that he needed to stay and protect the boy? Heart pounding, Rufus opened the door breathlessly, only to find that it was that bastard Genesis, who had used him, blown in his face, and left with a sneer. "What the hell do _you_ want?" His eyes were fixed into the cruelest glare Genesis had ever seen. "And better yet, how did you find my private residence? You better explain yourself, Rhapsodos," the boy warned. "Because I've got the best bodyguard in all of Shinra, and I can order him to kick your ass whenever I want!"

_Lovely_, Genesis thought. Not only did he _not_ want to ask this little bastard out, but the kid was making that post-it note "sorry" with a poem even more tantalizing. He was trying to ignore Rufus' cruel gaze, yet those crystal blue eyes that had haunted him all day were here, made manifest. He steadied his resolve. He was going to do this, dammit, despite how the brat was talking to him. Not only for the sake of his friendship with Angeal (who at this point was hiding around the corner, keeping an eye on Genesis to make sure he followed through with it), but also because it would piss Rufus off to no end. He suddenly realized that pissing off the little vice president could easily become one of his favorite pastimes. Genesis' lips curled into a pompous smirk, and he peeked his head around Rufus, looking inside the room. "So, which part of your body is being guarded, Rufus?" Then he couldn't help but add, as his eyes fell on the big dog that would be no problem for him to take with his bare hands, "Well, since I don't see General Sephiroth around, I disbelieve you when you say that you have a bodyguard who can kick my ass." He then put on his charming smile, the half-smirk that made his fangirls swoon. "But alas, pretty little butterfly, I came not to fight with you," _yeah, go for the poetics,_ "but to ask if I could ever be so lucky as to have one such as yourself, who was kissed by the sun and given gifts of sapphires upon your very birth, accompany me on the morrow's eve." He fell to a knee and dramatically revealed the roses to the boy.

_Which part of your body is being guarded, Rufus?_ Immediately an image popped into Rufus' head that made him blush to the roots of his hair. "You know what the fuck I meant," he snapped, avoiding Genesis' gaze. "And no, it's not General Sephiroth. But he could still kick your ass," he added, slightly hurt. Then Genesis was... spouting poetry! Rufus _loved_ poetry. Damn him! Granted, he preferred war poetry, or possibly sonnets, but still. He glared violently at Genesis, but then the man dropped to his knees and held out the roses. White. White was Rufus' color. He stood there speechless. For _him?_ No one had ever given Rufus flowers in his life. But wait, flowers were for _girls!_ "I don't want any flowers, I'm a grown man!" the boy insisted, yet betrayed himself by snatching them out of Genesis' outstretched arms. He immediately tossed them onto the table next to the door, but intended to cut the ends—on an angle, of course—and put them into a vase as soon as Genesis left. Of course he wasn't about to let the man see him liking the damn things. He was Rufus fucking _Shinra!_ Rufus Shinra didn't like flowers, damn it. Or any of that stupid girly crap. Rufus Shinra liked guns and his guard dog and war and his Turks. And men who were strong and would pledge their neverending loyalty to him, men who would take bullets and die for him.

Suddenly Rufus did a double take. Had Genesis... asked him out? "Wait... what did you say, Rhapsodos? I lost the meaning of your statement in that awful poetry," he sneered.

Genesis rose to his full height, his entire face flushing red with anger. Did this little pink-faced motherfucking _brat_ just call his poetry _awful?_ Rapier, where was Rapier? Down in his room, of course, because unless there were a serious emergency, such as enemies besieging the Shinra mega-structure, Genesis would never bring a weapon to the executive suites. And right now, Rufus didn't know how lucky he really was. Genesis sucked down a calming breath. "Well, because you're not actually intelligent enough to decipher true poetry," he said through clenched teeth, "I was asking if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night. But you know what...fuc..." He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from continuing. He swore to Angeal that he would try his hardest, and he might be a lot of things, but a liar was not one of them. He stood there waiting for Rufus to answer.

Rufus' eyes went wide. He was sure Genesis hadn't been serious. But this was still the man who had used him the previous day, and he had doubts. "Why bother?" he spat. "You already got what you wanted, didn't you?" A pause. He felt a bit bad for saying that, especially since he had wanted it. "But if it'll shut you up and get you out of my face..." He sighed. "Fine. But just one date. And I'm bringing my bodyguard!" he insisted, blushing suddenly. Damn his body's physical reactions.

Genesis didn't even see the boy turn red. Well, he did, but that was because that was the only color he was seeing right now. _No, Genesis Rhapsodos, do not reach out, take that itty-bitty neck in your hands and twist_, he told himself over and over. Instead, he decided he would stab the kid with words. He was just as deadly with phrases as he was with his sword. "You know, Shinra, it figures you would want to take your crush out on a date with me. Here, let me help you with that. You give him those flowers, you ask him to go out with you, and if he says yes, I will pay for your fucking date." Those usual azure spheres of his had taken on the color of a raging storm. "However, please allow me to point out that, as far as I can tell, he hasn't asked you out, and I doubt he plans to. But, eh, whatever." He then looked down on Rufus, stepping dangerously close. "And Mr. Vice President, I wasn't doing this for myself. I was asking you because no one has taking a real interest in your gods-damn pathetic life. Until now. And look how the fuck you treat me. Sorry I wasted my time." Genesis couldn't even turn around, he was so angry. No, he was _seething._ He couldn't even contemplate that what he just said was true. That he in fact had taken a real interest in the boy. Maybe later, when he wasn't about to kill the kid, he would think about it.

If Rufus hadn't been shocked before, he sure as hell was now. First was the comment about crushing on his bodyguard; his face was hot with embarrassment and anger. But the next bit... _He hasn't asked you out, and I doubt he plans to_... cut him right to the core. It was true. Genesis was right. Tseng hadn't asked him... was never going to ask him. He felt his eyes well up a bit, but angrily swallowed it all back. _No one has taken a real interest in your pathetic life_... His life was _not_ pathetic! He was the second richest man in the world, and... and... Rufus hung his head in shame. It was true. Tseng had been the closest thing to a father, mother, brother, lover he had ever had, and yet Tseng was none of those things to Rufus, and never would be. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he suddenly felt lonely and scared. He truly had been kidding himself all along. The drawings, the dreams... none of it mattered. None of it was true. But here was someone who was trying. Here was someone who had fucked up bad, who had come back... "Genesis," Rufus choked. He couldn't believe he was even about to say this. "I'm... I'm sorry." He slapped himself mentally, but he had been raised with class, and when classy people fucked up, they apologized, even if all they wanted to do was slam the door in peoples' faces.

_I wasn't doing this for myself..._ It went through his head over and over again. Did that mean he was doing it for Rufus? Did that mean he cared about him? Genesis wasn't a Turk. He wasn't paid exclusively to take care of the vice president. In fact, Genesis truly didn't even answer to Rufus or his father, he answered to Lazard, and Lazard was a man who took care of business, a man who ran a clean shift. No, Genesis was there because he wanted to be, or at least thought he should be. Genesis was there out of the kindness of his heart. Rufus didn't understand kindness, but perhaps he could try.

"So..." Rufus swallowed hard. "Tomorrow, you said?"

Genesis shook his head, hit with confusion. Did Rufus just apologize? No way in Ifrit's hell did Rufus _Shinra_ just say he was sorry. Genesis inhaled, trying to calm himself. After a minute he was able to see the boy again. He could only nod to that. Then he found his voice. "6:00 sound good? I'm taking you to the Gold Saucer."

The Gold Saucer? Rufus had never been. He had heard of how fun it was, and the Turks would go as a group once in a while, but he had always been too young to attend. But being able to go and be the center of someone's attention, someone who wasn't being paid to protect him? (He wasn't sure why it had just occurred to him that Tseng was paid by his father; perhaps there was more clarity in his mind when he was hurting.) Of course it sounded good. "Yeah... yeah, sure," Rufus stumbled over the words. "See you then." He was dazed. So much had happened, and it was all going by in a blur.

It took Genesis a moment to realize that Rufus had just agreed to the date. He nodded, feeling his anger ebb. "Hn," the reply was snorted. Again he felt that Rufus had just dismissed him. He turned around, not really a spin this time, and left the boy standing in his doorway. He turned the corner in the hallway, only to find his best friend standing there with his bulky arms crossed.

"You could have done much better, Gen," Angeal opened when they were in the elevator.

Genesis sighed, slumped against one of the metal walls, and closed his eyes. "Yeah," was his only answer.

"What came over you? I thought I was going to have to stop you from killing Mr. Shinra, Gen. You can_not_ lose your temper like that. Especially around someone like the vice president. Not only is it against honor, but he could have you court-marshaled."

Genesis sighed again. "Yeah, I know." He sounded exhausted. One blue eye opened, and glanced at his friend. "But hey, he said yes."

"After you told him no one in the world cared about him."

Genesis growled. "Okay, Angeal, you know what, I admit it. I keep fucking up with him." He was becoming angry again. Why was a simple blow job from a cute boy getting under his skin so badly? "But let me remind you, this date thing was your idea... Besides, the prick insulted my poetry. And I made it up just for him!"

The elevator stopped on their floor. "Go get some rest, Gen. I think you need some sleep. It will help you greatly."

Genesis was alone on his bed, trying to will himself into slumber. However, each time he reached the point between the waking world and dreams, the image of a golden-haired, blue-eyed cherub would flash under his lids. Gen gave up the fantasy of sleep and sat up. _All right, jailbait, what is it about you?_ He let his mind ponder the mystery that was Rufus. The boy was egotistical, pompous, arrogant, (yes, Genesis knew they all meant the same thing) disrespectful, rude, selfish, childish, needy, self-absorbed, was terrible at giving head, and was somehow utterly amazing.

_What the fuck?_

He stood up and began to pace the floor. _Rufus, damn you, get out of my head._ Well, that didn't work. He didn't really expect it to, not when innocent eyes, a taut body, and an explosive orgasm kept replaying like a broken record through his memory. _I think I hate him,_ his mind said.

Then it argued, _Why, then, are you looking forward to tomorrow night?_

_Because I'm a sadist, that's why._

_No, it's because he's everything you see in yourself. _

_Bullshit. _

_Oh, really? Let's see. He is arrogant and self-absorbed, just like you. He's spoiled and pompous, same as you. He enjoys the finer things in life, and—_

_Okay, that's enough, I get it!_

But the voice refused to stop there. _No one in the world gives a damn about him; it was the same for you at that age…_ Genesis groaned, a hand going over his eyes to shut up that voice, _which hammered you both into being willful men with strong personalities._

_He is not a man,_ Genesis protested feebly.

_More so than you realize_

_Fuck! _

What just happened? Rufus was still confused. Had he really just agreed to go on a date with Genesis? Were those flowers, lying so carelessly on the table, really from Genesis as well? Were they his color? Rufus scooped them up and took them out of their cellophane wrapping, snipped the ends off with a pair of kitchen scissors, and put them in a black vase. Rufus loved contrasting colors. He filled the vase with water and decided to set it on his bedside table, so that the white roses would be the first thing he saw when he woke up the next morning.

And oh, gods, had he really apologized? Rufus fumed at himself. If he were to ever become a true politician, he would need to drop that childhood belief that all wrongs were made right through apology. He knew that his father and Lazard suffered from no such idiocy. Then again, as of when had Rufus ever considered either of them to be role models? Somehow, apologizing to Genesis had felt like the right thing to do, even though he was mentally kicking himself for displaying weakness. Perhaps if he gave the SOLDIER incentive, he wouldn't feel the need to gallivant around and tell others what a pathetic little weakling Rufus Shinra was, and how easy it was to get under his skin with crappy poetry and a second-rate hand job in his office.

Rufus paused. Had it really been a second-rate hand job? It had been his first. Feeling a hand that wasn't his, that was stronger and rougher from use, had pushed him over the edge so quickly that he had barely even been aware of what went on afterwards. He closed his eyes and backed himself up against the wall of his kitchen, imagining Genesis against him once again, hot breath and rough hands and cruel taunting.

When Rufus Shinra fell asleep that night, he had his first wet dream in over four years. He had thought himself far too old for such things, but the dream had been full of war and dead soldiers, and standing atop a crimson-stained grassy hill was Genesis Rhapsodos, bloodlust in his eyes and that gigantic sword in his hand, glowing red and dripping with blood. "For you, Rufus," the man whispered, and gestured toward the field of bodies. Rufus could easily see his father among the dead; it appeared that Genesis had made quite a spectacle of him. President Shinra lay on his back, twisted and broken at funny angles, his platinum hair matted with blood and his suit stained. "The world is yours," Genesis breathed wickedly, and Rufus felt a rush of lust that he knew wasn't healthy, but frankly he didn't care. Genesis then turned around, his trenchcoat and auburn hair flapping in the wind, and walked off into the distance. Rufus followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title :: Power Play

Authors :: AlexJ69 (Genesis, Lazard, Angeal), Whiskey (Tseng, Rufus)

Pairings :: Genesis/Rufus, Lazard/Rufus, implied Tseng/Rufus, and if you squint hard enough, implied Tseng/Lazard

Rating :: NC-17 overall

Warnings :: jailbait!Rufus, incest, masturbation, language, UST

Summary :: Lazard gives Genesis a mission that Genesis believes is beneath him, and he goes straight to the young vice president to appeal it. This is porn with a story lurking underneath, we think. Adapted from our RP, part 3 of many.

It was just after sunrise, and after a short trip to the break room to get some coffee, Lazard was found sitting in the briefing room, writing, reading, scrapping, and rewriting the latest SOLDIER newsletter. He wanted nothing short of perfection, and so far, his words just weren't coming together the way they usually did. He was doing a short piece on SOLDIER honor, a favor for Commander Hewley, and he just couldn't get the article to make sense. Maybe it was because he didn't quite grasp the concept the way the commander did. SOLDIER honor… what _was_ that, exactly? Lazard thought for a moment. The men of SOLDIER were a breath away from being nothing but brutal killers riding on the wings of the Shinra propaganda spin machine. He read what he had so far, two sentences. He took a sip of his black coffee. This was going to be a long day.

Tseng was quite concerned with what his young charge had told him the previous day. He wasn't entirely sure whether Rufus had given full consent to Rhapsodos for their sexual encounter, and the thought of a boy as young as Rufus in any kind of situation that would threaten him or make him uncomfortable made cold fire boil up behind Tseng's eyes. He was fully intending to visit Director Lazard this morning and have a little talk about his SOLDIER. However, Lazard was never what he seemed to be, and Tseng was determined to get to the real truth behind the man's bespectacled eyes.

Tseng, unlike many others in Shinra, knew about Lazard's background, that he was Rufus' older half-brother. However, Lazard and Rufus hated each other, a fact which Tseng found unfortunate. Perhaps it wasn't his place to question the trust in others' families, but there had never been anything good between Rufus and Lazard, and perhaps there never would be. He couldn't count on brotherly compassion; Lazard would undoubtedly sympathize with Genesis. Thus, Tseng needed to approach the issue expecting to meet an enemy.

He had taken his morning tea and breakfast, and was quite ready to visit the director. Tseng adjusted his tie and ponytail and knocked on Lazard's door. "Tseng."

_Oh, lovely._ Exactly what he needed first thing in the morning. A Turk. He wondered what the Wutaian wanted. Hopefully the man wasn't playing messenger boy for Lazard's... father. He placed a pleasant smile on his lips, and cleaned his glasses. "Enter," he called out, sounding pleased that Tseng would choose to pay him a visit.

Tseng wasted no time. The door opened and he walked briskly to the center of the room. "Good morning, Lazard," he said curtly, bowing. "I regret that I must be the bearer of unpleasant news. It seems that one of your SOLDIERs, a Mr. Rhapsodos, has blackmailed the young Vice President Shinra into releasing him from a mission that he did not want." Tseng paused slightly. "He used unconventional means to garner this agreement. I have reason to believe that he forced the vice president to perform sexual favors for him." Tseng's eyes grew dark and cold. "I am wondering what sort of punishment Mr. Rhapsodos will receive for an act that I believe qualifies as treason. Rufus is still young and too trusting, and I will not condone such treatment to my charge. I know that you are a man of sound practices, Lazard, and this news must be upsetting to you."

Lazard noted the hurried pace and the anger in the dark-haired Turk's tone. The director interjected a brief "Good morning," but it was drowned out by the rest of Tseng's speech. Lazard cocked his head to the side, folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. The look on his face was passive as the Wutaian said that Genesis had blackmailed Rufus. Though he didn't believe it, he couldn't help but hope for it to be true. His cocky little bastard brother deserved it. Then came the shocker. Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First Class superstar, having to _force_ anyone to perform sexual favors? Now, that would _never_ happen. If anything, Lazard's little brother had just scored with the second hottest SOLDIER there was, and knowing Genesis' reputation for being a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, the little shit was probably heartbroken and embarrassed. He wanted to smile and tell the Turk what he was thinking, but that would have been unprofessional. So he forced his lips into a line, and finally nodded his agreement with Tseng. "Of course I find this upsetting... if what you are saying is true." He removed his glasses and started cleaning them, as if they were more interesting than the Turk's news or desire to have one of his SOLDIERs punished. He placed the eyewear back on his face, and pushed the frame up his nose. "Tell me, have you brought any evidence to back up your accusations against a SOLDIER?"

Tseng grit his teeth. Of course Lazard was going to side with his men; that was simply who he was. 'Innocent until proven guilty,' the director would chirp with one of his phony smiles. Hell, he probably was smiling in that big blond head of his about Genesis' _conquest_. Tseng felt anger simmering in his chest. Rufus Shinra was _nobody's_ conquest... except, perhaps one day, his own. But Lazard didn't need to know about that. And he would treat the boy far better anyhow. "I have plenty of evidence, _sir_," he rebuked, emphasizing the title disrespectfully. "I spoke with Rufus Shinra himself and took notes on the entire conversation. The boy was reluctant to speak, insisted that we be in private, and seemed frightened and heartbroken. Apparently he didn't have feelings for Mr. Rhapsodos, and found the encounter troubling. I do not want my sixteen-year-old charge to grow up believing that coercing sexual favors is normal, accepted behavior here at the Shinra Company, least of all for political purposes. Don't you care for your sibling's well-being, Director? It would truly be a shame if the boy were exposed to the same... _ills_ I'm sure you encountered during your upbringing."

Lazard pleasantly smiled at the stab about his upbringing, though he was raging inside. However, if that was the only pot-shot the Turk could come up with, then he could swallow it down. He off-handedly dismissed the remark. "I can see that you only have Rufus' best interests in your bank account, but let me assure you, his father does not pay you enough to worry about his sex life. If, and I do mean if, anything sexual happened between the young Mr. Shinra and SOLDIER First Class Rhapsodos, then it was consensual." He leaned forward, his eyes hardened, and he folded his fingers under his chin. He would not let Rufus, Tseng, or anyone else spread unsavory rumors about one of his SOLDIERs. Those men worked too hard for company politics to be ruined. "The only evidence you've presented me with, Tseng, is the sob story of an ambitious little boy. Now, if I were to go to Mr. Rhapsodos with this and ask him his side of the story, what do you think I have? He said vs. he said." Lazard shrugged. "However, if it will appease your sense of morality…" He rolled his eyes. Turks had no codes of ethics, no sense of morality. "…I will look into the matter, and inform you of my findings."

Tseng fumed and felt his hands tighten into fists. "For your information, Lazard, Rufus' interests are more to me than money, just like Rhapsodos is more to your department than money. I have been more of a father to the boy than his real one. But if this does not convince you, then there is nothing I can do but simply take matters into my own hands. The Turks have their own more... _unconventional_ methods of punishment that I am willing to resort to if your department will not punish its own for stepping out of line. I need not remind you, Director, that sex with a minor is unlawful whether Rufus consented or not. And I shall get to the bottom of this, with or without your help." Tseng turned and made to storm out.

Lazard sat there for a moment, anger coloring his pale features. He knew that the Turks had better not mess with a SOLDIER, or else his father would have a fit. Not that he cared too much about that, but Lazard knew that it would somehow land on his head. Besides, he didn't want to see Genesis on the wrong end of a couple of EMRs, not over Rufus.

Since Rufus had been the cause of all this drama, he decided he would pay his baby brother a visit. He would find out just how willing the little bastard had been, and in the process get the boy to call off his dogs. Lazard would force Rufus to tell Tseng that he lied, if it came down to it.

He rose from his chair, and within a few moments of closing his office door, he was at Rufus'. He still couldn't believe the prick had his own office. His face darkened from the red it had been to an angry shade of purple. Without knocking, he opened the door and stepped inside. _"Get up,"_ was the first thing out of his mouth. Rufus looked up, startled, and didn't even have time to sneer at Lazard. He was at Rufus' side before the boy knew what was happening. When Rufus didn't stand quickly enough, Lazard grabbed him by the collar of his white jacket and yanked him to his feet.

"What the fuck are you _doing,_ Deusericus?" Rufus demanded. "What do you want? Why are you here? Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock? And I can stand on my own two feet, thank you very much," he snapped, brushing off his sleeves angrily and going to swat Lazard's hand off of his collar.

"Shut up, you little fucker," Lazard hissed through his teeth. He was not normally one for using such foul language, but Rufus was out to hurt one of his SOLDIERs, and an important one at that. "I want to know everything you told Tseng. And I do mean everything. If you miss one tiny detail…" He swallowed hard, rage the color of lightning flashing through eyes that had turned the color of a rolling storm. "There very well could be a... nasty accident, leaving _your_ father in search of a new vice president." Lazard had never threatened his brother before, and it had not been a part of his plan. However, it was not just one SOLDIER who could be damaged because of this, but all of the SOLDIER program, and by proxy, his job. He did not release Rufus, holding the collar in his grip until the boy started to explain.

Rufus' eyebrows were so high that Lazard thought they'd touch the ceiling. "Excuse me?" His eyes were dark with anger. "Did you just threaten me, Deusericus? I could have you fired for treason and not even bat an eyelash," he warned. "That is, after I grow tired of my Turks beating you into submission. Don't forget who I am, Lazard. Don't you ever forget who I am, and who you're _not_. Now... let go of my collar, or I will add assault to the list of charges you're accruing against the very company you've devoted years of service to. It would be a shame to dispose of a man of your caliber, Lazard, for something as petty as a fight between brothers. Don't fuck with me. I'm Rufus fucking _Shinra_."

Lazard spun Rufus to face him, head dipping forward, twin eyes locking. "Ask me if I care who the fuck you are... _little boy._" He was hissing through clenched teeth, as his lips were almost touching his little brother's. The director's glasses slid down his nose so that he had to look over the rims of them. Usually he wasn't very intimidating, but Rufus could tell he wasn't playing games. "You're going to be a puddle on the pavement of the ground floor if I don't get some answers."

"Okay, fine, just get your fucking hands off of me," Rufus spat, trying to get his collar free. "Genesis came into my office and told me he didn't want to go to Junon. I told him that I wasn't about to let him go over your head. He made some cheap shot about me agreeing with you all the time and I sent him out on his ass. Later on he came back and decided he wouldn't take no for an answer. He pushed me against the wall..." This was where Rufus started to sweat; this was where the proximity of his brother started to get to him, and he swallowed hard, willing himself to not get an erection.

"... then he undressed me partially, got me off, and made me give him a blow job." He couldn't meet Lazard's gaze when he said it. His face was burning and despite what his brain was screaming, he was hard. Lazard's glare only fueled the fire. "What I told Tseng is that I didn't fucking ask for it. I wanted another guy, not Genesis..." He stared longingly at the door, both in a desire to get away from his brother's firm grasp, enchanting cologne and intoxicating anger, and because he couldn't look Lazard in the eye. Not now, not after he spoke so lightly of everything that had made him so uncomfortable previously.

Lazard still had yet to release Rufus. The rush of air was forced out through gritted teeth. "Have you never heard of discretion?" He stared at his small brother, contemplating. He really didn't feel bad for the boy, Rufus was a Shinra, and deserved everything that happened to him.

It didn't take the director long to notice that Rufus was hard. Lazard's eyes widened beneath his glasses. _You have got to be kidding me._ Was there any wonder whether Genesis had had his way with the vice president? Was the kid that easily manipulated? Would it really be that easy? He wasn't sure what had come over him... well, that was a lie; he was _quite_ sure what came over him. The desire to keep his position was fresh in Lazard's mind, as well as the need to still be in the running for president of the Shinra Electric Power Company… the company that he would either own, or tear apart. Mimicking what Rufus had just described that Genesis had done, Lazard pushed his brother against the office wall. "Did it start something like this?" He pinned the boy there, making sure his pelvis was touching Rufus'. Lazard never quite managed to stop thinking about sex, and in that moment, Rufus was just another cock.

What the fuck was Lazard _doing?_ Was that... was that the director's cock, pressing against his own? The fucking thing was _huge_. Where the hell did Lazard _get_ that goddamn thing? Obviously not from their shared father. It wasn't _fair_. Rufus almost pouted, but then remembered that his fucking _brother_ was pinning him to the wall, just like Genesis had done, and had a predatory look in his eye. Rufus felt himself begin to sweat, and he wanted to get out from under Lazard, but he was trapped. Lazard was stronger than Rufus, and wouldn't give in that easily. Rufus bit back a groan when the realization hit him, but decided that if this was happening, _he_ would be in charge. Rufus refused to appear vulnerable. "Yes, that's precisely how it started, Lazard," he murmured seductively. If his brother was going to fuck him, he was going to be dignified and confident about it, every step of the way. "Let me help you with the next part," he said smugly, unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his pants.

Lazard was thoroughly enjoying Rufus' reaction to having his body restrained against his will. What a kinky boy he was. The older blond couldn't resist a smile. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Rufus undid his own shirt and pants. Then Lazard nodded. "I see." He moved his thigh between his brother's legs, spreading them a little. He nudged upward slightly, connecting his leg to his brother's balls, leaving it still like that, allowing Rufus to comprehend that the area was being touched. "What happened next, Rufus? ... _Show me_." His eyes filled with lust.

Show him? Wasn't it bad enough that he was undressing for his brother? His fucking _brother?_ He couldn't get the thought out of his head, and yet, it didn't displease him... the more Rufus thought about it, the more he realized that if anyone was going to do this, it might as well be Lazard. The bastard could see right through him anyhow. This was just an extension of that fact. "Genesis... he touched me," Rufus managed to breathe, and he boldly took one of Lazard's gloved hands and pressed it to his aching length, mimicking a stroking motion with his hand. "And I..." He reached his hands up and worked his way through the myriad of clothing Lazard was wearing, letting it fall to the ground. His breath drew in sharply when he saw Lazard without a shirt, with broad shoulders, smooth skin, and a slim waist. _Shit._ His brother was _hot_. Why was that making him feel so good? He ran his hands along Lazard's toned chest and shoulders, across his taut stomach. How the hell did Lazard find time to stay in shape?

He fidgeted with his brother's belt and felt himself hesitating, felt himself rapidly getting more and more nervous as his trembling fingers brushed the erection he had been jealous of as soon as he had felt it pressed against him. "Don't just stand there and hold it-Genesis was actually _stroking_ me," Rufus protested, blushing.

Lazard had willingly allowed the boy to remove his shirt. Watching the young Shinra act in such desperation was quite entertaining. The boy reminded him of a whore who was having too much fun with one of her clients. He stayed stony-faced as Rufus ran delicate fingers across his chest and abdomen. However, despite how nice the sensation of grasping his little brother's cock was, he withdrew his hand. "Rufus, you are a fucking _Shinra,_ did you actually think I would touch you? I think not." He let his leg move slightly against those tightening balls. "I meant for you to do it to yourself. That is the only real way I can get a good picture of what happened." He graced Rufus with a malicious grin. "I believe I would only... taint the evidence." He withheld his hand, and waited for the boy's own fingers to replace it. Once Rufus was pulling on himself and releasing an open mouthed moan, Lazard took that opportunity to capture those soft lips in a deep kiss. After exploring the hot cavern with his tongue, he broke away and whispered breathlessly, "But I might be able to be persuaded…"

Rufus blushed to the roots of his hair. Touch himself... in front of Lazard? He opened his mouth to protest, but Lazard stole a kiss from him and his hand leapt to his cock instinctively despite himself. He gripped himself and closed his eyes, trying to pretend that Lazard wasn't there so he could get some semblance of privacy. His cock was so hard it hurt, and the stroking felt so good. He fell back against the wall even more, bracing himself against it as he lost himself in the rough pump of his fist, facial muscles contorting in pleasure, breathy moans tumbling out of his mouth that were instantly swallowed by his brother's greedy kisses. He got close remarkably fast, and he opened his eyes hesitantly, afraid to see what Lazard would do if he came without being asked. Breathless and desperate for release, he searched his brother's face, pleading silently.

Lazard would be damned if he let Rufus get off so quickly or so easily. He still had a mission to accomplish. He saw the begging look on his brother's face, and cocked his head. He features softened in a mock show of concern. "Do you want to come, Rufus? Well, I'll tell you what, I will even lower myself to helping a slutty Shinra like you get off if you're willing to do one small thing for me." He smirked deviously and slid a gloved finger over his brother's pulsating, weeping tip.

Rufus trembled under the touch, nodding enthusiastically. "What-what do you want?"

Using his forefinger and his thumb, Lazard gave a good squeeze to the blood-darkened head of Rufus' cock. "Tell Tseng you lied about Genesis." He took Rufus' hand away from his cock, and wrapped his own around the swollen shaft. The contrast of the white glove on his hand with Rufus' flushed skin made Lazard's cock throb, trapped inside those perfect white slacks.

Rufus bucked his hips desperately, but refused to say a word. He hadn't fucking lied about a thing! He had exaggerated, to be sure, but that was only because Tseng had looked so caring and concerned... gods, Tseng. As if he weren't an image that could make Rufus blow right then and there.

Well, Rufus was an excellent liar either way. "I will," he mumbled shakily, looking Lazard in the eye. Of course he would do no such thing, but he needed to come, didn't he?

Lazard began to fist Rufus' tool with hard, even strokes, increasing his speed as his brother moved his hips wildly. Finally he had Rufus at his breaking point. When the small blond let out a cry, Lazard encouraged him. "That's right, you little bitch. Come for me. Come for your big brother. You worthless, no good fucking _slut. Come._"

Rufus let out an impassioned moan as he came, feeling every one of Lazard's filthy whispered encouragements going straight to his cock and exploding into stars behind his eyes. Gods, he had never come this hard in his life. And for fucking _Lazard!_ For his brother! The thought would have made him sick, were he not so lost in pleasure.

Lazard looked down at his little brother who was panting heavily, still relying on the wall for support. A look of pure disgust crossed the director's face as he unwound his gloved fingers from the boy's dripping shaft. He took a step back, doing an admirable job of ignoring his own erection throbbing in his pants. "You may be a good liar, Rufus, but you are not the best." He peeled the cum-soaked glove from his hand. "You're running with the big dogs now, Mr. Vice President, so you'd best watch your step." He then sought out matching eyes, seeking any sort of emotion to his next response. "Did you know that Tseng of the Turks will be taking some of his colleagues to find SOLDIER First Class Rhapsodos? It would be a shame to see a hero at the receiving end of those nasty electric rods, don't you agree, Mr. Shinra?" He turned around. "I have gotten the evidence I was looking for." Lazard kept the dirtied glove in his hand. "I'm now going to talk to Tseng, to see if I can somehow placate him. Who knows, I might even be able to get him to help me with another... _hard_ problem I suddenly seem to have encountered." He didn't leave right away; he was giving Rufus a chance to respond.

Rufus' expression was a mixture of shock and horror, then anger. "Like Tseng would ever want to fuck _you_," he sneered. "Tseng has impeccable taste. He wouldn't waste his time on a man who dresses like a lower-plate pimp and won't even touch his lovers with his bare hands." His face was hot with anger. How dare Lazard seduce _his_ bodyguard! Tseng was _his,_ and his alone!

Lazard shrugged. "We'll see." He then continued, "You are truly a sad person, Rufus. Not one mention of SOLDIER Genesis. But when the subject of Tseng was brought up..." Rufus could see his shoulders shake and hear him chuckle. "One must now wonder if that is what Rhapsodos found out about you. Maybe that's what this case of extortion is about. You seem to have strong feelings for your bodyguard. Would one dare call it a crush, perchance?" He was at the door. "Oh and Rufus, you're a Shinra, of course I wouldn't touch you with my bare hands. And you are far from my lover. I still have problems reconciling your face with the word brother." For some strange reason he found himself to be enjoying the parlay of words with the young vice president.

Rufus turned bright red. "I don't have crushes," he snapped. "I have conquests. And I can imagine that you wouldn't want to reconcile the fact that I'm your brother, because you just jerked me off against the wall of my office and liked it. By the way, nice tent, Director. I can see your blue balls through your pants. Did you like the little show I put on for you? Genesis sure did. He was positively raging by the time I was finished. That must be how you're feeling right now. So sorry to not be of any help... but you were born under the plate, and I can't risk the threat of disease, being vice president and all…"

Lazard stopped at the door and turned around. His cheeks were red, and he was laughing. He put his back against the door and his hand went to his chest. The look on Rufus' face increased his humor. "Conquests?" His voice was shaking with mirth. "Rufus, you can't have conquests. You're still a virgin." Lazard's body was trembling now. He was laughing so hard his belly started to hurt, and he had tears in his eyes. Every other comment Rufus had made had been lost after the boy's declaration of him having conquests.

"And precisely what makes you think I'm a virgin, brother?" Rufus sneered. He was, but Lazard didn't need to know that, the fucking bastard slut. "I don't recall you ever keeping tabs on my life enough to know such an intimate detail about me. Don't act like you know me, you prick." Rufus wondered if the words hurt him more than Lazard. His brother was a cold, hard son of a bitch; he didn't seem to care whether or not Rufus lived or died. There was a part of Rufus that wanted to be closer to his brother, but it was always being crushed under the weight of their collective hatred of each other and too much Shinra pride.

The older brother was finally able to rein his laughs in, and after a few deep breaths, he raised an eyebrow. "You're not?" He took a few steps away from the door and crossed his arms. He was still wearing a smile, but his voice was no longer shaking. Rufus had just piqued his curiosity, though he knew the soon to be sex talk was not going to ease the boner he had been sporting ever since he had jerked his brother off a few moments before. "Who was your first?"

Shit. Now he was in for it. If Lazard discovered that he had been lying, he'd laugh even harder. Somehow that had been even crueler than the insults. "None of your goddamn business," Rufus shouted. But oh, how badly he wanted to say that it had been Tseng.

Lazard nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough." However, a twinkle lit his eyes. What no one knew about the blond director was that his sexual lusts were never quite fulfilled, and anything pertaining to the act could hold his interests for hours. Of course, if anyone were to ever find out about how big a pervert he really was, his job would be gone for sure. That didn't stop him from continuing to interrogate his brother. "Well, at least tell me if it was good. Did it hurt too much? Was your first lover gentle or did he rip your ass open?" The director was about to blow his own load, thinking of Rufus getting his ass torn apart. He envisioned the tight warm muscle encasing his own pulsating rod, and Lazard sucked in a deep breath. He battled the thought out of his mind as he took a few more steps toward Rufus, who had by now already adjusted his pants and was making sure he didn't look too disheveled.

Rufus' eyes widened. Who knew his brother was such a sexual predator? Shaking his head slightly, he decided to make up some stupid story on the fly so his sex-addicted freak of a brother could get his jollies and get the fuck out of his office. At least that way, Lazard would leave Tseng unmolested. "It hurt a little." Rufus tried to look like he was admitting it, eyes flickering back and forth from the desk to his brother's face. "I thought I was prepared well enough, but he was just... so big..." To make it believable, Rufus pictured Tseng naked and allowed himself to imagine where he should have been remembering.

"But it only hurt for a little while. It ended up being incredible. He screamed my name," Rufus whispered with a shudder, imagining Tseng pounding into him, holding his hips harshly enough to bruise. He gave his brother a flushed, aroused look, just to tempt him. He couldn't resist playing with fire.

Lazard was now back to his brother, standing only inches away. The heat radiating off of him was palpable. He leaned forward just a bit, and blew a hot breath into Rufus' ear, his words curling around the boy like a lover's embrace. "Did you let him come inside? Did he make you...?" The director's questions were cut off by a knock on the door. A knock that Rufus had come to recognize.

Lazard pulled away from Rufus, quickly moved around the desk, and took a seat. He crossed his legs, a foot resting on his knee, hoping to hide his erection, and quickly smoothed down his hair. He shoved the sex-covered glove into his pocket.

Rufus grinned smugly at his painfully aroused brother. "Come on in, Mr. Rhapsodos." Rufus hoped that seeing one of his most gorgeous SOLDIERs with his little brother would make Lazard squirm at that desk. He crossed in front of the desk and went to greet his date.

Dressed in his SOLDIER uniform, accented by his gleaming red leather over-coat, Genesis was like a whirlwind when he entered a room. The force of his personality, shining with a warm greeting and a bow to the vice president-"Good morning Rufus, did you sleep well?"-and that brilliant half smile, could steal people's breath. However, the SOLDIER was a bit confused. Did Rufus actually sound... happy to see him? Maybe the flowers and poetry had worked? He kinda... hoped it had, a little bit. "I was just wondering if we are still on for tonight." It wasn't until the words had left his mouth did he realize that Mr. Shinra was not alone. He let his smile fade, and strode past Rufus with a subconscious sway of his hips. He bowed deeply to his employer. "Good morning, Director." Okay, this was strange. Everyone knew that Lazard and Rufus hated and avoided each other, so what was his boss doing here?

Lazard had turned his head to watch his SOLDIER's interaction with his brother. Sadly, the first thing that crossed his mind, due to it still being on Rufus' first time, was how lovely the two looked together. He could only picture Rufus' face contorted in ecstasy, much like it had been earlier with him. The older blond shifted in his seat and crossed his legs the other way. His thoughts shifted to Genesis. He wondered what the beautiful First Class looked like when he'd had Rufus' small mouth around his cock. Did the redhead close his eyes, or keep them open? Was he silent, or did he moan aloud? Lazard's cock throbbed and his balls ached. He pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the beads of sweat from his forehead. _Stop it, Lazard, or you're going to blow right here in your pants,_ he chided himself. "Good morning, Genesis," he finally managed somewhat of a dignified greeting. It hit him suddenly; did Genesis ask Rufus if they were still on for tonight? Were they dating? He scowled. "I didn't know you and the vice president were so well acquainted." His gaze was not on Genesis, though; it was shooting daggers at Rufus.

Genesis, always quick in the wits department, answered, "Well, Director, we're really not. However, Mr. Shinra wanted to get out of the city for the evening, and I offered to serve as protection." He flashed Lazard his charming grin. Lazard throbbed in his pants.

"Isn't that what the Turks are for?" There was a little too much venom in his tone.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "You would trust a Turk over me, Director?" Genesis put his hand over his heart and threw his head back, mocking insult. "Why, I never," he chirped in his best dramatic style.

Lazard rose, waving a dismissive hand toward his SOLDIER. He now had to find Tseng and tell the Turk of this new development. Plus, there was another… big problem that he had to take care of first. "I believe our business here is concluded, Mr. Shinra." He bowed. He turned to Genesis. "You _are_ going to Junon, SOLDIER, regardless of what Blondie says." He crossed the room, pace unhurried, though very uncomfortable due to his stiffness, and walked out the door.

Rufus eyed his brother as he crossed the room, trying not to laugh. Then he turned. "Genesis. Yes, I would still like to go with you tonight. Forgive my brother, he's a bit... _frustrated_ at the moment." Rufus smirked. He would enjoy taking the opportunity to mock his brother to his date, even if Lazard _was_ Genesis' boss.

Genesis nodded, taking the part of the statement to mean that Rufus either had already found a way for him to not go to Junon, or was about to do so.

"He's got a bit of an... _issue_ on his hands. One that's particularly ... _hard_ to deal with. So, don't mind him." Rufus snorted with laughter. "I'm ready to leave when you are."

Genesis shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Rufus, we will leave when you've showered. You smell like cum." He didn't look offended or upset when he said it. It was those Mako enhanced senses that allowed him to pick up the odor. "I'll wait for you here." He didn't even let his mind ponder why his boss smelled the exact same way. What was going on between those two wasn't his business... yet. It was still to be determined whether or not he actually liked Rufus. All he knew was that he'd been kept awake most of the night by thoughts of going out that evening with the gorgeous blond vice president.

A/N: To LazyReviewer, Chance969, Mikurai, iShiznitch:

Thank you very much for your awesome reviews. Whiskey and I are so happy you like it. The story has been a lot of fun to write, and there will be more coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Title :: Power Play

Authors :: AlexJ69 (Genesis), Whiskeyn (Rufus)

Pairing :: Genesis/Rufus

Rating :: NC-17 overall

Warnings :: jailbait!Rufus, UST, language, violence, fluff

Summary :: Lazard gives Genesis a mission that Genesis believes is beneath him, and he goes straight to the young vice president to appeal it. Adapted from our RP, part 4 of many.

Rufus blushed to the roots of his hair, turned, and immediately left his office. Ten minutes later he returned with wet hair and decidedly different clothes. He had chosen a black turtleneck and kept his usual white slacks for contrast, but the jacket was missing. He looked his age, though perhaps a little bit on the small side. He wore cologne. "Better?"

"Much." Genesis winked at the boy, amused by how easy it was to cause a blush. The next few minutes had the two boarding one of Shinra's private choppers. An hour later, they arrived in Northern Corel.

Genesis had taken part of the flight time to truly study the boy, and seeing as how the words "Genesis" and "discreet" didn't belong in the same sentence, the red-head was obviously staring. The SOLDIER was memorizing the young vice president. The kid was stunning; his profile alone inspired poetry. Soft, pale skin that could use some time outdoors covered a slim lanky frame. Round sky-blue eyes that could see into the depths of people managed to innocently mesmerize. Full, pouty kissable lips stirred a longing to taste them again. Gleaming sun-spun golden strands framed a strong aristocratic forehead and jaw line; there was no denying that the boy was a Shinra. The golden boy was, on the whole, a package of perfection. If Genesis fell in love with looks alone, he'd already be head over heels for Rufus. However, the auburn-haired warrior needed more than looks... though they definitely helped a potential lover's cause.

Rufus could always tell when people were staring at him-it was certainly something he had gotten used to-and he couldn't say he was displeased with Genesis' appraisal of his form. Having those eyes on him only fueled the fire that had started with teasing his brother and remembering every second of his previous encounter with Genesis. The SOLDIER had been surprisingly quiet during the helicopter ride, either gazing at Rufus or staring out the window poetically, one hand constantly on the magnificent sword he always carried with him. Rufus felt himself fill with a strong desire to see that sword in action, to see gloved knuckles gripping the hilt tightly, as the blade glowed red like blood, like arousal. He wanted to see Genesis strike, taunt, parry, feint, leap, and dive. He wanted to see his auburn hair dripping with sweat, his eyes glowing with bloodlust, his muscles taut with strain. Genesis would shed that gorgeous trench before he fought, or would he? Rufus couldn't decide whether he wanted the man shirtless or not. Everything looked incredible on Genesis.

He glanced down and saw those kinky knee-high boots, and pictured Genesis leaping gracefully, swinging that beautiful weapon with footwork so quick it made Rufus' head spin. He wanted to see Genesis in action… badly. Blushing, he wondered how he could convince Genesis to show off for him. He had no idea what the Gold Saucer was like; surely there wouldn't be an excuse for Genesis to pull out that sword? It was taunting Rufus. The memory of his erotic dream tormented him, and he crossed his legs to hide his erection, staring pointedly at the SOLDIER, who was thankfully still looking out the window. Rufus' lips burned with the desire to kiss him, and he found himself drifting deeper and deeper into thought, until the chopper landed with a whomp! and he was jolted out of his daydream, confused, dazed and aroused.

As soon as the two stepped out of the helicopter, Genesis could feel Rufus' excitement. It was a palpable aura that surrounded the teen, a living force that Genesis could almost touch. But when young Mr. Shinra's expression dulled with disappointment upon encountering nothing more than a small mining town, Genesis thought for a moment that his heart would break. "Hey, cheer up. We're almost there." He ruffled his fingers through blond hair, more in the manner of a father or brother, and not in the way a date would.

He knew he probably should have been irritated by the head pat, but Rufus felt himself wanting those hands on him so badly that it didn't matter. Gods, the evening hadn't even started and all he wanted was sex. _Chill out, Shinra,_ he muttered to himself, as he followed Genesis. _You're too important politically to succumb to stupid teenage hormones. _

Not allowing for too much intimacy yet, Genesis let his hand fall lightly on Rufus' arm, leading him to the cable car that would take them to the entrance of the Saucer. He couldn't wait to see the look on the boy's face when the kid first got a look at the place. _Hmm, I must make sure to win him a prize or something. I bet he'd like that. _Genesis realized with a start that he had no idea what the boy would like. _A Cactuar plushy? Yeah, that's really Rufus' style_, he thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his inner monologue.

Rufus wasn't quite sure yet how he felt about that hand on his arm. On the one hand, Rufus didn't need or want to be led around like a child. On the other hand, Genesis was tall and imposing, and seemed to be a good leader. Rufus didn't mind following others occasionally, so long as they weren't complete dolts like his father. He preferred to be in charge, of course, and he was a bit of a control freak, but something about Genesis' flashy spectacle of a personality made him want to be the one watching instead of the one acting. Plus, he'd never been around here before-hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he left Midgar-and so following Genesis around seemed normal, comfortable.

Once they were in the cable car, Genesis decided that he should probably start fishing around for some interests of the adorable blond. "So, Mr. Shinra," he flashed a genuine smile, "tell me a little about yourself. What are some of your likes and dislikes? Hobbies?" The SOLDIER marveled at the fact the he actually wanted to know the answers. "Other than blowing daddy's money and being a stuck-up snob, that is." He couldn't help himself from adding that last quick clip. Yeah, annoying his date could definitely become a favorite pastime. He wanted to get to know the boy sitting across from him, if for no other reason than to find ways to irk him. Genesis laughed light-heartedly to himself.

"I'm not a stuck up snob," Rufus protested. "I'm classy and refined. You, on the other hand, are a bona fide drama queen. You're very nouveau-riche, Genesis. All flash and sparkle and pomp and circumstance." He said it as if he thought it were an insult, as if the attention-grabbing antics didn't impress him in some way in the back of his mind.

Genesis' mouth dropped. Drama queen? He was _no_ drama queen. He held one arm out, and swung it around animatedly as he spoke. "Well..." Genesis' face was turning the color of his hair. "You are a power hungry, spoiled bitch." Then, deciding on a real insult, he quickly added, "…And you can tell you totally dye your hair." Genesis had made that last part up, of course, but it sounded good. _Wow, this is fun._ The SOLDIER was starting to like Rufus even more.

Rufus snorted. "Funny, one would think that you of all people would have found evidence that I'm a natural blond." His eyes glanced down at his crotch and back up at Genesis, and he smirked.

The two were standing a few feet apart, so Genesis took a step closer to the _natural_ blond, his own eyes now on the center of Rufus' pants. "You know, Mr. Vice President, I don't recall my eyes paying much attention, since my hand was in the way." He smirked back. "However, if you would like to show me again – just so I can be one hundred percent positive – I wouldn't mind." He felt his cheeks flush with heat, and his heart skipped. Then he turned away. He swore to himself that he wasn't going to move fast. And that was way too fast, and a little over the line. "I'm sorry." He moved to his seat. "Please, tell me of your interests."

As he sat down in the cable car, Rufus found himself surprised at his date's sudden change of behavior, but tried his best to answer Genesis' question. _My likes and dislikes?_ he thought to himself. He didn't think about those much, though he did remember thinking about them when he got the flowers. "Um..." he began. "I like fighting and battles. I like Dark Nation-he's my guard dog. He looks imposing, but he's a teddy bear if you know how to treat him. ... I like the Turks." He blushed at the admission. "I like weapons, especially guns, especially big ones. I've never seen anyone use a sword, though... maybe I'd like those, too." He glanced longingly at Rapier. "I don't like people telling me what to do. I don't like Lazard, the prissy bastard. And I hate my father." Rufus was shocked. Why was he telling Genesis these things? Didn't he know that Genesis could use such information against him?

Genesis' brow furrowed, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Rufus had just blurted out his inner feelings toward two of the most important figures of Shinra's governing body. He wasn't sure what to say to that. He really did feel honored that Rufus was opening up this way, but his date had always struck him as a very guarded person who usually kept to himself, not someone who just voiced his emotions on a whim. He went back over Rufus' words in his head. Was it possible that the reason the vice president was revealing these intimate details was because he was crushing on him? Or was there something else? Genesis pondered the pause before Rufus spoke; the boy had had to think about what it was he enjoyed, and most of it pertained to violence. Was it that the only people Rufus had in the entire world that he liked were the Turks? That made sense. Oh, and his dog, let's not forget about the beast with the tentacle on its back. Genesis felt his heart sink. Gaia, the boy must be so lonely. Genesis feared that if he didn't stop thinking about it, he would cry.

The SOLDIER stood. He had noticed Rufus eyeing his baby, and maybe if he showed some sign that he had been paying attention, really listening to the boy, then he might be able to win Rufus' trust. It never hurt to have such powerful allies. The commander's hand went to his hip, and he unsheathed Rapier. He flicked his wrist, and held it out to the vice president, handle first. The delight that manifested on Rufus' features was so beautiful that Genesis decided right then and there that what he would do for Rufus, other than pester the hell out of him, was make sure that that look was on his face as often as humanly possible. "Its light weight makes it faster and easier for us smaller guys to handle."

Rufus' eyes widened. Was he... was he asking him to touch it, hold it? Rufus had never held a sword before. His father thought that they were antiquated and useless, a remnant of a day without Mako and modernity and the Shinra Company, despite being proven wrong by many of the best SOLDIER First Classes, including the great General Sephiroth himself. Lazard liked swords, of course, but it wasn't as if he owned any, having no idea how to use them, and even if he had, he surely wouldn't have let Rufus play with them. Lazard was such a _kind _brother in that regard, Rufus thought bitterly. Rufus nervously reached for the sword with his right hand, feeling himself tremble slightly. The weapon was beautiful, and surely the swordsman even more so. _Shinra, what the fuck are you thinking? First you tell him your life story, and then..._ His thoughts trailed off as he took the hilt in his hand. An immediate rush of adrenaline coursed through him. It was as if Rapier were _alive_ in his hand, alive and breathing, with blood pumping through it. Rufus realized quickly what the sensation was-Lifestream energy, of a much purer and less detectable kind. Certainly not the sort his father mined for gil. It made Rufus feel physically stronger.

Rufus took a step back, and slowly turned the sword over in his hand, examining it, feeling its weight, marveling in the length of the blade and how gracefully it moved, as well as that strange energy that made him almost feel as if the sword _liked_ him. Gods, he wanted one. And even more, he wanted to see Genesis use it. Surely the man could do its beauty justice. Rufus felt at once like a child and a man-a child because he couldn't yet wrap his head around the principles of sword work, a man because when he held Rapier in his hand, he felt powerful. He felt invincible. Rufus looked up at Genesis with childlike wonder and an unspoken _thank you._

As soon as Rufus had taken the sword, Genesis was at his side. The shining red object was his darling, his first love, and he didn't want Rufus to _hurt_ her. Yes, the commander could be a little ridiculous when it came to the weapon, but she was his baby. He kept close to the executive as the sword was admired and fondled almost with as much respect as he showed her. "I call her Rapier," he announced proudly.

He was suddenly aware of his proximity to the second in command of the most powerful political structure in the world. Genesis loved men with power. And not only those of physical power like his on-again, off-again silver general. The ability to bankrupt your competition with but a phone call was also real power. Watching Rufus wield the blade, Genesis couldn't help but wonder, _Is everything this man does sexy? _When did he start referring to Rufus as a man? He needed to focus before his hand ended up sliding through golden silk and his lips ended up sucking hungrily at possibly unwilling ones. "So is that 'teddy bear' you call Dark Nation the bodyguard you were going to get to kick my ass?" He figured some light teasing would draw his mind away from wanting to touch his date.

_Rapier..._ It even had a name, and a gender, though perhaps a counterintuitive one, given the shape of the object in question. Rufus wondered immediately why his handgun didn't have a name. He'd have to think on it some more. Then Genesis' voice startled him out of his reverie, and he handed the sword gingerly back to its owner, who sheathed it proudly. Damn, he wanted one of those.

Rufus glared at Genesis in mock-fury at the question. "No," he retorted. "You'd probably scare the damn dog away with... Rapier," he remembered the name of the sword, glowing a bit at the memory. "I was talking about Tseng." He blushed involuntarily and his eyes darted downward and over to look at anything that wasn't Genesis' teasing smile.

Genesis appreciated that the Rufus had remembered his most treasured object's name; however, the mentioning of the Turk's name overshadowed that feeling. Then the kid actually blushed, while thinking about the Wutaian, while on a date with _him_. Rufus was un-fucking-believable!

"Rufus," Genesis laughed. "Do you honestly think Tseng could take me?" The SOLDIER tried to picture Tseng trying to take a swing at him, then just shook his head. It would be rather amusing; he might try to goad the Turk into doing it one day. "What do you find so interesting about that guy anyway?" They could hear cheerful music playing in the distance.

A burst of memories flooded Rufus' head. One was himself at ten years old, down in the Turks' shooting range tucked neatly in between Tseng's arms, as the man stood behind him, steadying the gun his father had given him as a birthday present that year. Another memory of his first trip out of the Shinra building and into the world, in a disguise that the Turks had created for him, as he took in the sights and sounds and smells of the dingy industrial complex he called a home. Coming-of-age discussions he really should have had with his father instead. Learning that Lazard was his half-brother, a fact that President Shinra had almost fired Tseng for disclosing.

Rufus realized quickly that almost every memory he had involved Tseng somehow. It both filled him with warmth and pained him. Did he care for Tseng because of who Tseng was, or because he was all Rufus had ever known?

Who was the mysterious Wutaian bodyguard his father had assigned him? Did he leave his home country with tears or was he exiled? Did he find opportunity in Midgar, or despair? Was he bilingual? How old was he? Rufus realized that he had no answer to most of these questions, and shortly after that, that he honestly had no idea who Tseng even was. He had no answer for Genesis, and it bothered him. Couldn't he at least come up with something? Couldn't he at least lie?

"I like feeling safe," was the best thing he could come up with. "I've never seen Tseng lose a fight. I've never seen him get hurt. He must be really brave." Must be? Why didn't Rufus know for sure? Why was it that the one person Rufus thought he had in life, the one person Rufus thought he knew better than anyone else… why was it that Rufus didn't know him at all? And now, it was making him look like a fool in front of Genesis, whom he really did want to impress. "Can we just go inside now?" he pleaded, wanting the conversation over with as soon as possible. Rufus felt humiliated, and he wished he could sink into the floor, or at least take back the comment, or something. It was a revelation that made him more of an adult, and it was necessary, but his heart felt sick with pain. He had been so sure that Tseng was close to him, but it wasn't until now that Rufus realized how isolated he was from any real human relationships.

Genesis didn't know how to feel about that statement. _"I like feeling safe,"_ Rufus had answered. It wasn't what the commander had been expecting. Rufus was looking very insecure at the moment, almost lost, and very small. The taller man felt a compulsive desire to pull the blond into his arms and whisper that _he_ could make him feel safe too. Rhapsodos couldn't help but question how bad Shinra had been hurt to have to look to the Turk for complete safety. He sighed softly and let the subject drop.

The first thing that Rufus would notice was the bright neon lights, the throngs of visitors and the array of costumed people milling around the entrance. The doors to the car opened, and Genesis allowed his date to exit first. The conversation they had in the transport could continue later. Right now, Genesis wanted to watch the wonder cross Rufus' face as he took in all that was the Gold Saucer.

Rufus' eyes widened, and he almost forgot everything he had just been thinking about. It was... well, pure sensory overload was what it was, really. So much loud music and flashing lights... and laughter. Rufus didn't hear laughter very often; home and work were inextricably entwined in his life, and the sound felt almost whimsical, as lyrical as the music. He felt a smile engulf his delicate features. People were happy here. No doubt it was because some of them were drunk and most of them were rich, but happiness of any kind wasn't really something Rufus was used to seeing on such a grand scale, even if it was transient, hedonistic happiness.

Rufus caught the faint smell of cigarette smoke and cotton candy; the first smell he was used to, because Reno was practically a chain smoker, but the other smell was reminiscent of a childhood he had never experienced. He knew that this was a date, but surely Genesis wouldn't mind indulging him? Surely Genesis could see that Rufus had had a bizarre upbringing that hadn't made sense? Rufus wondered if Genesis had the same experience. He'd have to ask him later. "What... where are we going?" Rufus asked. He wanted Genesis to lead, since he'd been here before, and since he'd asked Rufus on the date. ... That's right, this was a date, wasn't it? Did that mean they should hold hands or something, like they did in movies? Perhaps it was practical to hold hands; there were an awful lot of people here and Rufus didn't want to get lost. He grabbed Genesis' gloved hand and clung to it. It was much larger than his, strong, weathered. Battle-worn.

Genesis couldn't have been more surprised at Rufus taking his hand than if his soon to be lover had taken a cup of hot chocolate and thrown it in his face. He figured the boy would have a problem with public displays of affection. Well, they were only holding hands. But Genesis was Genesis, and instead of just cupping palms together, he interlaced their fingers. A small act of intimacy on his part, nothing too fast.

While they waited in line to get their entry tickets, Rufus could tell they were getting stares, but all eyes seemed to be on Genesis. A group of girls around Rufus' age were blushing, pointing and giggling. The SOLDIER First didn't even seem to notice. He was too used to this sort of attention by now. The girls came to a unanimous decision, and approached the pair.

Genesis felt Rufus tense, and he gave the vice president's hand a reassuring squeeze. The commander flashed the fangirls a smile. "Hello, ladies."

The leader of the pack, a bleach-blond wearing too much make-up, squealed obnoxiously. "Oh my gods, you're Genesis Rhapsodos!" She looked as if she may have a heart-attack. "Can we get your picture and autograph?"

Genesis nodded, eating the attention up. "Of course."

Genesis drew Rufus up beside him, and posed for the picture with the girls, then signed papers they were shoving in his face. Of course this had gathered a crowd. It took the pair over an hour just to get their tickets and get through the gate. "Sorry, I guess I should have warned you about that," Genesis told Rufus once they were inside the park. "So, what would you like to do first?"

They were inside a circular room, rainbow colored teleports all around them, a glowing map in the middle. Over each gateway was a sign indicating where they were going. "Well, we have games, rides, food, shows." He kept a firm grip on Rufus' hand.

Rufus had no idea what he wanted to do. He was still tense over the attention. Who the fuck _were_ those girls, anyway? And why had Genesis made sure to tuck him under his arm, even in the pictures? Rufus felt his face burn. Now a bunch of stupid fangirls were going to have pictures of Shinra's vice president being practically joined at the hip with Genesis. That wasn't to say that he hadn't liked being next to Genesis... oh, to the contrary. Being pulled into that half-hug had given him goosebumps, especially when Genesis was so warm and his arm felt so strong wrapped around Rufus, keeping him safe from the crazy girls, the crazy environment. ... Keeping him safe.

And Genesis wasn't letting go of Rufus' hand. It comforted him more than words could say. He was in a strange place with strange people, and though he wanted to be here, it was still a little frightening. "Can we play something?" Rufus asked shyly. "... What do you do when you're here? What do you recommend?"

"Of course we can play games." The thought, _we will be playing _my _kind of games later_ crossed his mind, but he quickly shoved it away. No, he was going to treat the young man with respect and assure that he had a good time. It saddened Genesis to no end that no one had ever thought that Rufus would like to visit a place like the Saucer. What kind of bastards had Rufus had to grow up with? Hell, even _his_ asshole parents had brought him here when he was a kid.

He took his pretty companion to Wonder Square. As soon as they exited the portal, they were stopped by a man in a chocobo suit, and were asked to pose for another picture. It was one of the park's specialty photos, and when developed it would have the Gold Saucer logo trimming its border. Genesis pulled Rufus close to his chest, looked down into the boy's eyes, and pressed his lips to those of the teen. A white flash and Genesis eased away. It was as if the warrior was flaunting the guy he was here with, and in a way he was. He didn't care if this got back to... _Oh, dear Goddess._ Genesis was so used to dragging his latest lover into the spotlight with him and laughing as the tabloids had a field day with the story that he had totally forgotten that it was Rufus fucking _Shinra_ he was here with. He really wasn't here with the Rufus he was trying to get to know, but with the vice president of the Shinra Electric Power Company. _Ah, fuck, can't I do anything right by him?_ Genesis suddenly was furious with himself for neglecting that fact.

The kiss had totally taken Rufus by surprise. At first he was mortified at the idea of a picture of the two of them lip-locked, and was terrified of it getting back to anyone in Midgar, but at the same time, he desperately wanted a copy of the picture. He could only imagine how blissful he must have looked, with one of Genesis' arms around him, looking up into Mako blue eyes and collapsing, melting into the kiss, eyes fluttering delicately closed. The entire night was a whirlwind, a spectacle; everything was larger than life and chaotic. It stressed him out, but there was a thrill in being part of a world that was purely Genesis, purely drama and color and flashiness. He had been so secluded that the thrill of being out in the world was a drug. He couldn't even protest at the pictures, at the adoring looks that he soon realized were being sent his way as well. He wondered how he looked beside Genesis. Did he compliment the redheaded warrior, or did he detract from his beauty?

There was nothing Genesis could do about the publicity at this point, so he took Rufus to get cotton candy-the boy chose blue-while they waited for the photo to be printed.

After picking up their picture, which had turned out better than Genesis thought it would, he gave it to Rufus as a souvenir. While stuffing his mouth with pink fluffy sugar, Genesis took his partner to a row of shooter games. Rufus had mentioned liking guns, and there were prizes to be won for high scores. He knew the vice president would love the competition.

Rufus felt the world around him slow down as he stared at the picture Genesis had given him. He had never seen himself look so blissful, and Genesis was every bit as lovely and graceful as he had imagined he would look. Rufus felt himself blushing and shivering. He tucked the picture into his pocket, determined to keep it safe and look at it again later when he eventually had to go back to Midgar, cursed place though it was.

The shooting games ended up being a wonderful idea. Rufus was astonishingly good at them, and even Genesis was impressed. Well, Tseng _had_ said he had been practicing. But Tseng wasn't here, Rufus thought with a sly grin. His shadow was gone for the evening. Did that mean he could do whatever he wanted? He took out all his pent-up emotion over his recent epiphany out on the game, and ended up getting one of the highest scores on record. "I won!" he shouted, then immediately covered his mouth. Was he allowed to get excited? He felt immediately embarrassed. "I mean, I won," he mumbled. He looked at Genesis, searched his eyes for any evidence of disapproval. "... What did I win, anyway?" he asked.

Genesis laughed at the young man's excitement. His date's eyes were sparkling, and his mouth was split in a smile. Genesis had never known Rufus to ever wear such an expression. "I am impressed, Mr. Shinra." He pulled the golden boy's hand away from his mouth, "Rufus, it is okay to be loud here." He gestured around. "Everyone else is." Just as excited as Rufus, the SOLDIER took the vice president and his score card up to the exchange window. The lady behind the counter read his points, and congratulated him. She then pointed to the prize wall. The vice president was given a choice between a cutlass with two materia slots, a red materia that read Phoenix on the plaque under it, or a pair of earrings. "Your choice, love." Genesis encouraged. It wasn't until it was already said that he realized the term of endearment he had just used on Rufus. He hoped that in the merriment of the moment, his companion hadn't noticed.

Rufus immediately chose the cutlass. He had no idea whether it was a good one or not, but that didn't matter; he had the rest of his life to buy nice swords, and he just wanted one he could learn to use. He didn't know how to use summon materia, and he hated jewelry, so it was an easy choice. When it was in his hand, he held it and appraised it in the same way he had done Rapier. It wasn't nearly as smooth, of course, nor did it have that invigorating Lifestream energy coursing through it, but it felt good in his hand, as good as the sawed-off shotgun he was growing accustomed to using. He'd have to ask Genesis how to use materia. Somehow, Dark Nation could use it and Rufus couldn't, and it had always infuriated him that his father would rather teach the damn dog to heal Rufus than to teach Rufus to heal himself.

Then he froze. What had Genesis just called him? Whatever it was, it had sent a shockwave through his body, and he felt like he was tingling. As spoiled as Rufus was, he had had everything lavished on him but the attention of someone who truly gave a damn. "What did you just say?" Rufus asked cautiously, pulling Genesis aside, the sword momentarily forgotten, though he was still holding it. "And why did you allow them to take pictures of me? If any of those get back to my father..." Rufus went pale. "He'd order the Turks to kill me. He doesn't want two gay sons, Genesis. He's already disowned Lazard." The thought pained him. He wondered how it had felt for his brother. "What will you do if anyone in Midgar sees those?" _How will you protect me,_ was what he really meant.

Genesis pulled the small teen into his embrace, wrapping both his arms around Rufus' tiny waist. "Shh," the SOLDIER soothed, lips against the golden top of the boy's head. "If anyone sees the pictures, just claim that they're doctored. It's a believable story since you'll be dealing with the tabloids, and everyone knows how those papers love to print stories about me." He took the young Shinra's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and tilted it so the two were face to face. "And Rufus, I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you." The red mage was shocked to his core to discover he meant those words. He let his lips brush across Rufus'. "So stop worrying."

His blood ran hot and thick, and he felt himself quiver with a lust he knew wasn't healthy. Rufus' eyes said all the approval Genesis needed. He knew it wasn't right, but... hadn't that dream been so erotic? Genesis, and that sword dripping with blood... Nothing mattered anymore. Hadn't he been raised to be patient, to await a happiness that would never come? He didn't want to be in the same spot as Lazard, working for a man he hated, spending his time engaging in whatever twisted crap his brother was into in order to forget how unhappy he was. Rufus was young. He'd give himself a try.

Rufus stepped forward, grabbed Genesis' face in both hands, and dragged him down into an impassioned kiss. He was shocked by his own boldness, but it was no more dangerous than anything Genesis had done already, right?

Genesis' body ignited in that kiss. The fact that it was Rufus who had initiated it caused his blood to boil. It was the kiss one gave to their hero. Genesis needed to be someone's hero, and maybe, just maybe, he could be the savior of the small man claiming his lips right now.

The commander tightened his arms around Rufus' waist and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss until they were both breathless, then he pulled himself away from the vice president. Genesis swore the man's lips were becoming an addiction. "Rufus," he said hoarsely, releasing him from his embrace, "we could have stayed in Midgar if you..." He shook his head, sending his cinnamon locks out of his eyes. "Hey, wanna see me fight?" He needed a distraction, a way to work off the frustration that had built up, due to an entire evening of playful touches, soft caresses, and sweet kisses.

He saw Rufus' eyes light up when he said that, and suddenly it was Rufus dragging him by the hand. The soon-to-be president wasn't stupid, and he had figured out that Genesis could only be talking about the battle arena, which he had seen a sign for earlier.

The time between being dragged away from Wonder Square and registering for the fights was a blur. Genesis was shown into a room where the combatants were kept until their names were called, while Rufus was shown to the stands.

Rufus had the pleasure of witnessing a few hand-to-hand fights and one sword battle before Genesis was called. Because Genesis was a SOLDIER and had an unfair advantage against more normal contestants, the officials decided that he would be fighting a Behemoth.

The materia master walked into the center of the arena, head held high, swollen with pride, Rapier already drawn. His coat had been discarded in the back, and there was that cocky smirk on his lips. The crowed that had filled the stadium erupted with cheers when Genesis' name was called. Obviously, as soon as he registered, the news got out that he would be fighting, and the area had quickly become packed.

Somehow Genesis had managed to spot Rufus in the flood of people-it had to be those Mako enhancements-and graced his golden boy with a wink.

Rufus felt his heart pound in his chest when Genesis winked at him. He found himself riveted to the scarlet warrior, and was surprised that he had managed to get such a good seat. He was thankful that no one seemed to recognize him, and that no one had sat down immediately next to him. He crossed his legs to try and hide the erection he had been sporting ever since Genesis had mentioned fighting to show off for him. The cutlass he had won was on the seat to his right, and he still hadn't let go of the hilt. Rufus was so pleased with the idea of having his own sword. He thought briefly about asking Genesis to teach him how to use it, but knew he'd make an ass of himself in front of the warrior. His thoughts ended abruptly when the monster came out of the other side of the arena, lunging at Genesis. Rufus gripped the hilt of his new sword with both hands, needing something to steady himself. He almost yelled to tell Genesis to watch out, but before the words even had a chance to threaten to escape him, Genesis began to move.

Genesis' thoughts and actions became one; years of training kicked in. He jumped back when the monster took a swipe at his chest, but in the same movement of his jump Rapier was in motion. The brilliant weapon bit deep into the tough hide of the creature; fur sheared, skin opened, and blood dripped. The monster howled. Fans cheered.

The towering thing charged. Genesis was already in the air, drill twisting down toward it. The Behemoth was not a stupid creature, and as the warrior descended, the monster leapt upward and caught Genesis through his sword arm with its massive horn. Genesis screamed. It flailed its head, and the fiery First was sent crashing to the hard dirt floor. The SOLDIER, fighting the pain in his shoulder, tucked in a ball and rolled out of the claw attack that the purple-furred monster was coming down on him with.

Rufus was on the edge of his seat, and then he was standing, not caring if anyone behind him could see or not. He clung to the sword, grasping the hilt between his two hands, as if somehow holding onto it would give Genesis strength. When Genesis first wounded the monster, he let out a shrill cry of joy that was extremely embarrassing, and he immediately looked to his left and right to see if anyone had heard or recognized him. Genesis was flung to the ground, and Rufus whimpered with worry, peering over the railing to see if Genesis was badly hurt. He wished urgently that he knew how to use materia, but then that would be cheating if he helped him.

Genesis was casting even before he was back on his feet, wincing in pain and panting. The Cure healed the damage completely and the SOLDIER went back on the offense. He ran head on at his opponent, blade angled flat, deadly tip leading the way. The monster dropped its head, ready for Genesis to collide with its sharp horn. At the last minute, the commander slid to the right, preformed a tight 360 degree circle for momentum, thrust, and drove Rapier hilt-deep into the Behemoth's massive shoulder. He quickly withdrew his steel and bounced backward.

The monster roared, and before the fighter could throw up a magic barrier, it released Flare. The tiny balls of fire energy gathered around the First and engulfed him. He disappeared inside the glare of orange white flame; popping and crackling could be heard. The crowd was silent. When the spell dissipated, Genesis was on one knee, head lowered, body smoking. He shoulders were heaving, and his hair was soaked with sweat. His fighting arm was hanging limply at his side, and Rapier was scraping the ground. What the spectators didn't get to see was the half-smirk that was on Genesis' face.

Thankfully, Genesis was quick to cast, and he looked good as new, if not better. Rufus breathed a sigh of relief, releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Rufus cheered at the next shot Genesis got, but then his mouth fell open in terror when he saw that the monster had cast Flare, a magic attack so formidable that Rufus hadn't even known it was more than legend. _Please, Genesis, don't get yourself killed,_ Rufus thought desperately. The flames didn't move, and Rufus felt his heart fall to the ground. Was he...? If Rufus were capable of crying, tears would have sprung to his eyes at the sight, but as it was he stood motionless, his face blank and full of pain.

Thinking that he'd already beaten the human, the Behemoth charged with its horn to finish the job. Genesis waited... waited... somersaulted under the creature's head, and stabbed straight up. Rapier pierced hide, muscle, bone and brain. The beloved metal tip came out the top of the monster's skull.

Genesis, now covered in a thick reddish black ichor, stood to his full height, lifting his kill off the ground with him. The on-lookers went wild with screams and claps.

SOLDIER First Class Rhapsodos kicked the monster off his sword and wiped her clean on his pants. He gently placed her back in her sheath, and moved to the wall directly below Rufus. With one finger, he for motioned his date to come to him.

Rufus had almost missed Genesis' next move in his emotion. Thankfully the blur of motion snapped him out of his reverie and he saw the incredible killing blow that Genesis delivered, and the monster gore that covered him from head to toe. Rufus felt himself breathe again, and realized his heart was indeed beating. He winced at the blood, but then Genesis raised the monster above his head, tossed it, and wiped off his sword. Somewhere in that series of events Genesis had made his way over to Rufus, calling him. Rufus took a few steps forward to meet Genesis, his face absolutely white, and then he stumbled, collapsing onto the ground. Rufus Shinra had never seen blood and gore of that magnitude, and the image of Genesis covered in it was too much for his weak stomach to handle.

Genesis was over the wall in no time. He threw threatening glares at anyone who tried to get close to the fainted vice president, effectively keeping the audience at bay. He picked up his date bridal style and pushed his way through the crowed of cheering, patting and gawking spectators. Not one of them seemed to give a damn about the kid he was carrying, as long as they got to touch the famed First Class. And it in was times like this that he hated being famous.

Genesis had finally managed to get them to the lobby of the ghost motel when Rufus stirred in his arms. In his haste to get Rufus out of there, he had forgotten to get his jacket and to claim his prize. "Well, hello, sleeping beauty." He bit back his smile. "I thought you liked stuff like this." The SOLDIER was still covered in the creature's vital fluids, and it looked even worse because his face was now not just splattered, but streaked as well.

He set Rufus on his feet, but kept an arm around his waist until he knew the blond could stand on his own.

Rufus awoke to a face streaked with blood, and as soon as Genesis put him on the ground, he promptly bent over and vomited all over his feet. As much as Rufus loved fighting, blood and guts were not something he was used to seeing, especially not when Genesis was morbidly decorated with them. Not to mention that his white slacks were bloodied from being carried. How was he going to explain _that_ to the laundry service? Did Genesis have a cleaning materia of some kind?

When he was finally finished, he tried to stand up but swayed a bit on his feet. Genesis tightened his grip on Rufus' waist to keep him steady. "I... I did like seeing you out there, it's just..." He bent double and vomited again. Genesis felt sorry for the boy, and rubbed his back affectionately. Rufus appreciated the touch, especially when he felt so miserable physically. Here he had been so excited to watch Genesis use that sword, and yet all he thought about during the battle was how badly he didn't want the man to get hurt. There was a part of him that did feel thrilled, though; it wasn't every day that a SOLDIER First Class took him on a date and fought and killed a monster in his honor.

He managed to stand up for good this time, and he allowed Genesis to escort him out of the lobby, apologizing profusely for the mess.

Comments are loved


	5. Chapter 5

Title :: Power Play

Authors ::AlexJ69 (Genesis) Whiskey(Rufus)

Pairing :: Genesis/Rufus

Rating :: NC-17 overall

Warnings :: jailbait!Rufus, UST, language, violence, fluff, mild wingkink

Summary :: Lazard gives Genesis a mission that Genesis believes is beneath him, and he goes straight to the young vice president to appeal it. Adapted from our RP, part 5 of many.

AN: Sorry for the delay in update, but Whiskey's been a lot busy with school.

AN2: We both wanted to thank Violetsake, Vivimouse, LazyReviewer, Kiti Renentine, and Chance696, for you awesome reviews and comments. Thank you so much for following the story and thank you for taking the time to leave a review. You are awesome. *gives out naked Genesis and Rufus cookies.*

* * *

Genesis, with his arm still around Rufus' slim waist, threw an outrageous amount of gil onto the front desk of the Ghost Hotel. It was enough to cover clean-up from Rufus' mess and the renting of a room so the pair could shower. He also was able to get them both clean clothes. Amazing what a little bit of money could do.

The auburn SOLDIER didn't release Rufus from his hold until they were in the privacy of the room. "You okay?" He only stepped away from the boy once Rufus nodded that he was alright.

"You know, for being the vicious little fuck that you are, Rufus, you don't handle gore well." Genesis undid the buckles holding his shirt down, then drew it up and pulled it over his head. The SOLDIER really wasn't as big as Rufus may have originally thought. Though every inch of him was toned, cut, hard muscle covered in soft bronze skin, he was of a slighter build. Sephiroth's second in command used the already soiled shirt to wipe much of the drying ooze off his face. He tossed the garment into the trash and began taking off his boots. "I'm going first." He nodded toward the bathroom door. "Don't want you getting sick on me again." Genesis tossed his boots aside. "And once you've cleaned up, I'm taking you on the roller coaster." He smiled, and wearing only his pants, went to the bathroom.

Rufus was dizzy and felt ill, but he was slowly recovering from the sight. "Well... seeing you like that is a far cry from the Turks' shooting range," he muttered. He wouldn't admit how emotional the experience had been for him, and how truly worried he had been for Genesis' safety.

Once Genesis had gotten into the shower-Rufus was still a bit too shy to want to barge in and see the man completely naked-he stood at the vanity and washed his face and rinsed out his mouth. He looked at himself and was surprised that despite how tired his eyes looked, his cheeks were flushed faintly with some kind of positive emotion he wasn't used to. Was he... happy? Was Rufus happy to be there with Genesis? ... Did they really have to go home that evening? Rufus didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go home to his whackjob brother and his stupid father and that same lonely, empty bed. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but Genesis had made him feel protected and safe. He was learning that he liked the feeling. When Genesis asked him questions, he actually wanted answers. In that strange, glitzy way, Genesis made Rufus feel special.

Genesis had a bit of time to reflect on how his date was going. Other than fangirls, tons of pictures, autograph signing, and Rufus barfing, everything seemed to be going rather well. Genesis had loved the look on Rufus' face when he had won top prize at the shooting game. It had been a look of pride due to self-accomplishment. He wondered how often the vice president had the pleasure of feeling that. Genesis also liked how Rufus had clung to him as they fought their way through the celebrity SOLDIER's fans. He had been the one keeping the boy safe. _Rufus likes to feel safe._ Genesis smirked as he lathered his body.

The hardest part about this date so far was the present. He was fully nude, slick and wet, and the current object of his affections was separated by only a few feet and a thin curtain. _Get your mind off it, Gen._

_But there's nothing like a good fuck after a fight,_ his hedonistic personality argued.

"Rufus…" It was difficult to disguise the lust coursing through his veins. "Want me to show you how to use the cutlass sometime? I can even suggest good materia for you to slot." Good, normal, nonsexual conversation.

Rufus' eyes lit up. "I would love that," he whispered, amazed. "And I don't know how to use materia," he admitted. "Maybe you could show me?" The aroused tone in Genesis' voice had gone over Rufus' head; he was a bit too nervous, nervous enough to let his own feelings show. He still hoped desperately that Genesis would open that curtain... there was no way he could do it himself. Somehow that Shinra determination had left him, and his hands were shaking as he imagined what Genesis must look like behind the curtain. Rippling muscles kissed by the droplets of water from the shower, Genesis' hands in his hair washing it clean, and those glowing blue eyes closed for once, enjoying the heat of the water running down his back. Rufus swallowed hard. The tension in the room was so thick he felt like he was inhaling it with every shallow, aroused breath.

Genesis heard the whisper, even over the running water. Pure desire was laced in Rufus' words. His member ached for release. He wondered how Rufus would react if he started whacking it and the boy noticed. He cut off that thought before it could go any further. He focused on the conversation at hand. He couldn't believe that Rufus didn't know how to use materia. How could the man who discovered Mako, and therefore materia, not have taught his own son how to use it? He sighed.

"Yeah, sure I can teach you." He was excited by the prospect. Genesis had four loves in this life: poetry, his sword, using magic, and being in the company of gorgeous men. Teaching Rufus how to use materia would allow Genesis to be in close proximity with all four of his loves at the same time. Yes, he would definitely train the boy.

He rinsed the soap from his hair. "And since I'm not going to Junon now…" He was still under the impression that Rufus would fix everything with Lazard. "I'll actually have some real time to do it." He finished the shower, and as much as he wanted to pull back the curtain and step out of the shower completely nude, he asked Rufus to hand him a towel. He knew that going with the naked option would lead to something Genesis didn't want to happen yet. He was going to make sure that when he took young Shinra's virtue, it was going to be damn special, for both of them.

He turned off the water, and wrapped the white terry cloth around his hips and pulled the curtain aside. "Your turn."

Gaia, the warrior wanted to join the sexy young man for his shower, but he remained in control. He refused to think of Rufus' wet, naked body, relaxed and slicked with soap. He pushed from his mind's eye a delicate hand gently stroking over a semi-hard, pale, beautiful cock.

Genesis growled in his throat, an animalistic sound that Rufus was sure to hear. The First Class lowered his head, his rust colored strands covering his face, hiding the sudden flood of heat that rushed to his cheeks. The commander quickly stepped around the vice president, but not quickly enough for Rufus to miss the press of Genesis' erection brushing against his stomach as he passed.

Rufus heard Genesis make that little noise, and he felt like he was jumping out of his skin. Something fluttered in his chest as Genesis threw open the curtain and briskly walked past him, blushing as red as his hair. Rufus didn't miss the hard cock that rubbed against him when Genesis walked past, and he felt himself fill with dizzying lust. The SOLDIER was hard for him. They hadn't even said or done anything sexy, and Genesis was hard for him. _Breathe, Shinra._ Rufus immediately shut the door behind Genesis shyly and stripped, getting in the shower.

The main thing he'd wanted to be sure of was that there was no longer any blood on him anywhere, and he made short work of that, but Rufus was confronted by an erection that wouldn't leave him alone. He ignored it pointedly, only touching it enough to clean himself, and sucked in another breath. In the back of his mind, though, the real reason he was leaving it alone was just in case Genesis had other plans for the two of them later on.

When he was clean, Rufus got out of the shower and dried himself off, dressing as quickly as he could in the replacement clothes Genesis had managed to find for him. He was shocked at how much they looked like his own. They were a bit tighter, but perhaps the SOLDIER wanted to see all of that? Rufus blushed at the thought.

Genesis turned when Rufus exited the bathroom. Damn the boy looked good damp. Genesis was already dressed and waiting to leave. In the time it had taken his companion to finish his shower, Genesis had willed his prick soft by making a list of the other attractions he wanted to show the vice president.

"Like I said." The auburn-haired warrior wasn't able to draw his gaze away from the incredibly beautiful youth. "We are going to hit the roller coaster. Have you ever been on a coaster?" He smiled when Rufus shook his head no. "Oh, you are going to love it." Genesis paused to think for a moment. "I hope you're not afraid of heights or high speeds." He moved so that he could take Rufus' hand, and Genesis' hand was on the doorknob when a heavy pounding came from the other side of the door.

Genesis had no idea who would be knocking on their door like that. He knew it wasn't reporters or fangirls, and due to his enhancements he could tell there were five of them. He dropped his date's hand and stepped in front of him, effectively using his own body as a shield. His hand, out of habit, went to the hilt of Rapier. "Stay back, Rufus, just in case this is trouble." As if it would be anything but.

A roller coaster sounded fun, but maybe a bit nerve-wracking. He had Genesis there, but he knew that the man would tease him for being scared of something as silly as a roller coaster when he was such a powerful young man. He was just starting to feel a bit of a tingle in his chest at the feeling of Genesis' hand in his when a loud knock came on the door. Rufus drew backward immediately and ducked behind Genesis, grabbing the cutlass from against the wall. He had no idea what to do with it, but better he was holding it than someone else.

Genesis was acutely aware of the entirety of his surroundings, and when Rufus picked up his cutlass, Genesis quickly adjusted the wrist that was having difficulties holding the weapon. "Quick jabs, point first." Genesis stole a sidelong glance at his date before unlocking the door. "Rufus, try not to stab me."

The chain was unlatched, and no sooner than the red warrior had taken a step back, the door bust inward. Six men whom Genesis could only describe as thugs-Gold Saucer security-stood at the threshold of their room. Genesis' palm dropped from his sword. The weapon was too long to use it properly in such confined quarters. A burly brute of a man with dark curly hair, small beady eyes, a pig snout for a nose, and a plastered-on smile walked a pace forward. The SOLDIER recognized him to be Dio, owner of the establishment.

Without preamble, fixing his eyes on Rufus, Dio spat, "Didn't Daddy tell you it's unhealthy for Shinra scum to be walking 'round on my turf?"

"Hello to you too, Dio." Genesis mocked sarcastically.

The owner ignored the SOLDIER. Over his shoulder, Dio commanded his thugs. "The SOLDIER can stay, he's profitable. Get the kid the fuck off my property. And fuck up his pretty face, a message for daddy." His eyes flashed a hot look of pure loathing at Rufus, "Tell Daddy Shinra I don't fuck around." The man moved behind his men.

The infamous temper of the First Class flared, especially when he noticed his soon-to-be lover's cheeks turn red with insult. For a moment, Genesis thought Rufus was going to charge the brutes with his cutlass. He would have liked to have seen that, but the boy didn't get the chance.

The Shinra officer was directly before the gang, hands tightening into fists. "You really didn't think I was going to let you touch my date, did you?" The rage in his voice was apparent. "I'm the only one who gets to touch that boy tonight." He swung on the guy standing directly before him.

There was a cracking sound and the man's head whipped to the side. The brute off to Genesis' right threw a swing of his own, but it never connected. Genesis caught the blow in midair and applied pressure to the hand. He felt bones shatter under his enhanced grip; the man wailed in pain. The thug on Genesis' left tried to slip past the Shinra defender; however, Genesis, still clutching the broken hand, used the appendage for balance, leapt four feet off the ground and twisted his hips. The heel of his foot caught the man in his nose, and blood sprayed.

The auburn angel had just landed both feet on the ground and was about to open-palm thrust a guard who was reaching in his jacket when Rufus, cutlass held high overhead, zipped past him. There was a fury in the teen's electric blue eyes that Genesis never thought he'd see the young vice president display. Due to Rufus' small size, he was able to dodge the rest of the brutes, and just as Genesis instructed, the boy jabbed. The blade buried itself deep in the flesh of Dio's shoulder. The man released a roaring howl.

Genesis was drawn out of his battle lust instantly. _Oh, shit,_ his mind screamed. _This is sooo not good._ A fist fight is one thing, but Shinra had just drawn first blood, the broken nose not counting. Genesis reacted. He had Rufus around the waist and picked him up. His next movement sent the pair though the glass window behind them, and they were plummeting from the top of the Ghost Hotel's tower, straight toward the ground.

Rufus felt himself being lifted, and though at first he was terrified of being off the ground, he found himself remarkably safe against Genesis' body, clutched as tightly and dearly to him as his beloved sword. He immediately turned toward the SOLDIER, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's waist and shutting his eyes, burying his face in the red leather coat. He was surprised at how little he moved, and how their two bodies moved as one, even through the intensely dramatic and frightening experience of crashing through the glass window.

Rufus had never jumped out of a window before, of course, and he found the feeling of weightlessness in his gut to be sickening, particularly after having been ill once before that evening. As they fell, a fraction of a second felt like years, and were it not for Genesis, Rufus would have believed that he was falling to his death. Perhaps they even would have, were it not for a very large, obstructive black object that suddenly thrust itself from Genesis' shoulder. It tore flesh, fabric and leather, with a sickening sound and released a spray of blood that managed to avoid Rufus' white jacket by some miracle of the gods.

Over the rushing wind of free-fall, Rufus faintly heard the SOLDIER howl in agony due to the sensation of flesh dividing angrily to allow the protruding appendage space to expand, space to... spread? To flap, and then... To Rufus' confusion, they suddenly weren't falling anymore.

They were flying. ... Flying! Rufus thought for a moment that he must be hallucinating, that there was no way that humans could fly, not even SOLDIERs... but as his heart filled with courage, and he opened his eyes, he looked down at the desert below and released an audible gasp. They were flying. He looked up at Genesis, utterly stunned by the realization, and was shocked to see the look of anguish on the man's face.

For a moment, Rufus was able to forget that he had _stabbed_ someone, a somewhat important someone, who would call his father, rat on him, and unleash all kinds of hell... because he was soaring through the sky. He could see trees and mountains and even water in the distance. The chilly air bit at his delicate skin, burning his lips, but how could he even notice, when not only were they not trapped in the confines of that monstrous edifice, but they were in the sky, like birds, or pilots, or-dare he even consider Genesis as such-angels?

Genesis had picked Rufus up and gone crashing through the window because he knew that after Rufus had stabbed the Gold Saucer's boss, guns would be drawn, bullets would fly and possibly Shinra blood would be spilled. His only priority in that moment was to get Rufus to safety. Earlier, he had taken measurements of how far they were off the ground. It was something his SOLDIER training had taught him to do. When the two had jumped he was positive he would land the fall, even with Rufus hugged against him. And, as they were free falling, he had to admit, he wanted to impress the boy.

Pain, scorching, searing, blinding, shot though his left shoulder like a bullet. He was sure he had been hit by one of Dio's gunmen. He held Rufus, crushing the body against him, needing a brace for the agony. There was wetness around the wound, and Genesis was losing focus.

From the corner of his eye, he saw black, but it wasn't the night sky. There was a glistening in the moonlight. From the outline against the horizon, he could make out the form of a very large, shimmering, feathered wing. He looked up, thinking that maybe it wasn't a bullet, but a bird of prey, and that its claw had opened his shoulder. There was nothing there.

Genesis' back muscles twitched involuntarily, and he and his date were no longer falling, but gliding. Genesis' brain went numb. For a split second he almost lost hold of his charge. _Oh, dear Gaia, what the hell is happening?_ Fear unlike any he'd ever experienced knotted his gut. With another spasm the two ascended.

_Oh, Goddess, that thing, that wing, is mine_… his mind reeled at the thought. _This can't be happening. What the hell is wrong with me? _Yet after a deep breath, he was able to concentrate through the fog that muddled his head, and he put effort into moving the wing on his own. It stung fiercely, but it worked. He and Rufus were soaring though a diamond laden sky. If not for the torture each moment brought, Genesis would have been exhilarated.

After gaining his bearings, he sought out a place to land. He needed to figure this, whatever _this _was, out. He saw the Mako-powered city nightlights of Northern Corel. Pivoting his body in that direction, he commanded his new born appendage to work.

The landing right outside the city was a bit shaky, seeing as not even Genesis' dexterous grace kept them on their feet. They hit the ground hard, and fell. Genesis rolled once, the wing instinctively dropping to move with him, and suddenly Rufus was lying atop Genesis' chest and stomach.

The fall had jolted Rufus out of the exquisite reverie he had fallen into, and he braced himself for what he expected to be the brutal pain of bones cracking, or at the very least, his clothes tearing. Instead, he found that he had landed on top of Genesis, and while he was happy to not have been injured, he was immediately flustered upon realizing their relative positions. Rufus searched Genesis' face, looking for any evidence of discomfort, and found himself not wanting to move or stand up. It would break the trance he was in.

He looked over to the right and saw what it was that had, in Rufus' mind, saved their lives—a large, majestic black wing, sinewy and new, feathers ruffled and bent and in some places even broken. Rufus felt the instinctive urge to straighten them, but he knew that Genesis had been in severe discomfort earlier, and he dared not cause the man any further pain. Not after taking him on the date, saving his life, and... passing him in the bathroom with an erection that had brushed against his stomach. Rufus swallowed hard at the memory.

Instead Rufus decided to speak, though he was sure he sounded ignorant; "What happened? What... is that?" He glanced at the wing, partially retracted but still gigantic and lush. Rufus wondered whether the feathers were soft, or if he ever could be wrapped in its embrace, close to Genesis' body. He blushed.

Genesis groaned, then stayed silent for countless moments. He had the same questions as Rufus. When he decided to answer, he first wanted to do it with acid, but the look on the boy's face was red with blush, and full of concern. His words came out as soft as he could make them. "It's a wing, Shinra. The goddess herself only knows how or why. And it fucking hurts." He tightened his hold on the vice president.

"Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,

Enwrought with golden and silver light,

The blue and the dim and the dark cloths

Of night and light and the half-light,

I would spread the cloths under your feet:

But I, being poor, have only my dreams;

I have spread my dreams under your feet;

Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."

He could not tear his gaze from Rufus' as he recited Yeats. Genesis could quote great poetry when he was wounded, but sadly he couldn't compose it.

His mind was racing over the fact that he had just sprouted a wing. A fucking _wing!_ He took a deep breath, trying to get a grip on the new reality he was suddenly faced with. However, when he recognized a pale face full of concern, the urge to taunt the boy in his arms came on strong. Maybe such antics would distract him from the throbbing in his back. Besides, there was also the fact that he didn't like Rufus looking so worried. "Hey Shinra, I'd like to see your Turk do that." He somehow managed his half smirk.

Rufus blushed all over again at Genesis' words, still lying atop the redhead. "Yeah... I mean, Tseng has a helicopter, but... you have a _wing._ They're totally different." He tried not to think about how childish and amazed he sounded, but in his defense, he had just experienced something more fanciful and wondrous than he had ever dreamed of in his life. "It hurts?" He wanted to ask if he could help, but what the hell could he do? He was just a spoiled rich kid on a date. How could he help a man like Genesis Rhapsodos heal the pain in a wing neither of them had known existed, or even could exist?

Genesis could only stare at Rufus. What was wrong with the kid? Hadn't he just told him it hurt? Only then did it occur to Genesis that the young boy's bright blues sparkled with fascination, astonishment. He never once thought his own pain and confusion would cause someone else such joy. The boy was twisted, and Genesis found that he was utterly attracted to it. To a man like Genesis Rhapsodos, suffering for art and love was the greatest thing one could do on all of Gaia.

He sat up, cradling the blond close. He let his eyes flutter closed, and forced the wing to expand again. "Touch it, Rufus," he whispered into the vice president's ear. "For I fear to. Tell me what it feels like."

Rufus felt his heart pounding in his chest like a jackhammer, and it took a few seconds for the words to sink in. Touch it? Like he'd just been wanting to out of curiosity? He reached one slender, tentative hand towards the wing, feeling his body trembling with nerves. Rufus wouldn't admit it, but he was definitely afraid, afraid of it collapsing on him, or striking him, or of Genesis being unable to control it, or-worst of all-of his touch hurting the SOLDIER. He closed his eyes and opened them again, this time filled with focus and resolve. Rufus reached out and ran his fingers along the top of the wing, slowly dragging them downward, brushing the feathers in the direction of their growth. The wing spasmed slightly, and Rufus drew back quickly, staring at it as if it'd hurt him.

But he soon regained his confidence, and within seconds he was arranging the feathers, straightening them like he'd wanted to do. They were very soft, which he hadn't expected, like chocobo feathers, the kind that had been in his bedding since he was a child. Rufus found the sensation extremely comforting, reminiscent of childhood, and he soon took to touching Genesis' wing with both hands, gently, easily, fingers tracing the curvature of the bone and washing down to the tips of the feathers like a gentle ripple in the ocean. He looked at Genesis shyly, to make sure he wasn't causing any pain.

Genesis held his breath, fearing that his companion's hand would cause more pain to the already aching deformity. His lids, which had been squeezed together, shot open, a moan stumbled past his lips, and his body trembled. It wasn't pain. Not at all. Rufus' tiny hands soothing down the wrinkled feathers were pure bliss against the raw nerve ending that was his wing. Blood rushed straight to his groin. There was no conscious control over the powerful upward thrust of his hips. He never expected such an intense sensation of ecstasy to be brought on by something that had caused him so much agony scant moments ago. One hand wrapped around the boy's hand that was exploring his wing, ruffling the now straight feathers, while the other entwined in silken blond strands. Roughly, though not meaning to be, he pulled Rufus' face to his own, and covered the vice president's mouth with a white hot kiss. "Oh, Gaia," he growled into the lips his tongue was forcing open. "Don't stop, Rufus." It was feral, needy, insistent. He pushed his hips up again, and rolled them, rubbing his painfully hard cock against Shinra's pert ass cheeks.

Rufus was shocked at first at Genesis' enthusiasm; he thought for sure he'd hurt the man, until that breathless request. His breath drew in sharply, and he went back and fixed the feathers that Genesis had displaced in his fervor, blushing at the sensation of Genesis grinding against him. He thought back to the time in his office, when he had seen Genesis, touched him, sucked him off... Rufus found himself having trouble breathing steadily. To think that the man was this sensitive on this particular part of his body... well, Rufus would have to take advantage of that at some point, wouldn't he?

_What are you saying, Shinra? You don't... _like _him, do you?_ Fear bounded through him at the thought, and he dismissed it immediately. _It's just a date, just a date..._

_No, "just a date" does not involve standing inches away from SOLDIER Rhapsodos, naked and wet in the shower; nor does it involve him killing a Behemoth for you; nor does it involve soaring through the desert sky on a beautiful wing that magically sprouted out of nowhere. Face it, Shinra, this evolved past "just a date" before you even left the building!_

Rufus pointedly ignored his thoughts, and allowed himself to get lost in Genesis' body, caressing his wing, amazed at how long the wingspan was. He couldn't reach down there from where he was straddling the man, and he didn't want to get up, but perhaps Genesis had a large bed in his apartment, and he could stretch it out all the way? Would that feel good?

Rufus became suddenly aware that his pants were far too tight, that he could hardly breathe, despite the fresh, cool night air. Genesis was writhing and moaning beneath him in a more vocal fashion than when Rufus had had his lips wrapped around him. He wasn't sure how, or if, he could ever get the image out of his head. That is, if he even wanted to.

Genesis was a hair away from ripping the blond's pants off and shoving his entire length inside the virgin opening in one thrust, tearing open the tissue, and claiming Rufus as his. How he managed to get himself under control was beyond him. He ripped his mouth from the boy's, and in a fluid motion, he stood, taking Rufus with him. He released his hold from the vice president's waist, letting him land on his feet. He turned his back to the boy.

"It's late. We need to get back to the tower." It was a low, pained groan.

Genesis now had to figure out what to do about the wing. He concentrated on curling it up, or somehow drawing it in. He couldn't walk through the city with his wing hanging down his back. To his surprise, it folded then retracted through the opening it had made in his skin earlier. This time, it was only a sharp, fleeting sting.

He started for the town, listening for Rufus to follow. At this point he needed to keep himself a good distance from his soon-to-be lover; he was afraid that his urge to take the kid was still too strong.

Rufus kept quite a distance behind Genesis, and suddenly he realized that he had lost the cutlass he had won. It bothered him immediately, but as soon as he remembered that he still had that picture, his felt his insides glowing and his already painful arousal worsening at the memory of that hot kiss under the flashing bulbs of the surrounding cameras. He had felt like a movie star or something, someone important. He stared at the huge SOLDIER walking raggedly in front of him, lost in thought, and wanted to run up and walk side by side with him, but knew that once he got closer, he would likely do something at least one of them would regret.

He tagged along at a safe distance instead, finding his eyes drawn to Genesis, following him almost blindly, riveted to the bloody gash in his back that the wing had busted through like it was nothing. Rufus imagined himself with a first aid kit; didn't Father have them in every suite? Genesis lay on his stomach in Rufus' bed, and Rufus was cleaning the wound, making sure that the skin could heal around the wing, so that it could expand and retract painlessly.

The daydream vanished when they reached the helicopter, and Genesis gave him one last troubled, lustful look before they both got back in, for the trip back to Midgar that neither of them looked forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** :: Power Play

**Authors** :: Alexj69 (Genesis, Lazard), Whiskey(Rufus, Tseng)

**Pairing** :: Genesis/Rufus, some unrequited Tseng/Rufus

**Rating** :: NC-17 overall (and, um, especially this chapter)

**Warnings** :: underage, graphic yaoi, oral, anal, language, wingkink, masturbation, rimming, rough sex, kinky Lazard, not-quite-voyeurism (whew… let me know if I missed any)

**Summary** :: Lazard gives Genesis a mission he believes is beneath him, and he goes straight to the young vice president to appeal it. Part 6 of many.

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far and left reviews and comments. They are much appreciated. I know we've put this story on hold for awhile, but that was due to Whiskey's insane school schedule. Now that things aren't so crazy for her, we will resume regular posting.

* * *

Tseng had started his morning on perhaps what could be called the wrong foot.

Tseng had started his morning on perhaps what could be called the wrong foot. It had been two days now, and he was almost certain that Director Lazard had chosen to ignore the case of Rufus and SOLDIER Rhapsodos entirely. It angered Tseng that not only did Lazard not care a whit for his brother's virtue, but also that he was not afraid to antagonize a Turk. Perhaps he'd have to bring in Reno and Rude with him the next time he went to speak to the director.

Tseng sighed. Both of them were away on a mission, and he could hardly count on Cissnei to be menacing, because it was practically public information that she had a wicked crush on the director. Leave it to Veld to hire beautiful, sexually potent people. He shivered a little at the thought of Reno's sultry blue eyes. Cissnei looked way too much like him for Tseng's comfort.

Tseng had decided to visit the director alone this morning, and to summon up all of his height and indignation at Rufus' claim not being taken seriously. Usually Turks had a different, more effective way of dealing with this sort of problem, but given Lazard's importance to the company, Tseng wasn't about to risk the consequences of physically attacking him, even if Reno knew hundreds of places to hide the body. As he walked the halls and waited in the elevator, he felt his anger growing. What sort of man was Director Lazard, anyway, who was willing to play games like this? This was Shinra's heir, not some dumb kid off the street. If the president were to hear about it, he would manually castrate Rhapsodos by himself for even iattempting/i such an act. It had to suffice, then, that Tseng would continually lobby the director for serious action on the matter. And perhaps threaten him.

The elevator doors opened, and a blond head looked up from his desk in the back of the room. Tseng couldn't help but notice the grimace that was there, and he felt a fresh wave of irritation cross him, though he willed his features to stay calm. "Director Lazard."

A cup of hot coffee, a pile of paperwork, and the newspaper was what Lazard had to look forward to each and every morning. He had settled in behind his desk, turned on his computer, and opened the paper while he was waiting for the computer to boot up.

Shock! Pure unadulterated shock crossed his features when he saw the morning's headline and the accompanying picture. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing; his eyes must have been deceiving him. He removed his glasses, cleaned them, replaced them, and looked again at what would soon be the bane of his existence. To his dismay, the image didn't change. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and began to read the print that accompanied the picture.

"_**Loveless No More? **__Are SOLDIER Superstar Genesis Rhapsodos and boy VP Rufus Shinra an item? Our expert reporters have recently spotted the pair at the Gold Saucer, evidently during a secret getaway! We have reason to believe that they are there to escape from Shinra's father, who is rumored to be a homophobe who has disowned his eldest son. It's been said that VP Rufus Shinra's elder brother even made up a fake surname to avoid the bad press! How do you like them dumbapples!"_

When he was finished, Lazard scowled at the newspaper's mention of him, feeling rage well up in his chest. He set the newspaper back on his desk, and stared at the picture again. A finger went to his temple. He felt a headache coming on. If he were a smoker, now would be a time for a cigarette.

_What the hell was that kid thinking?_ He tried to see the angle the boy was coming from, but failed. Lazard felt his color draining from his cheeks. Rufus-_his_ -Rufus—was kissing Genesis Rhapsodos, on the lips, in front of the press. _Oh, dear Gaia_, he might have whispered that aloud. _Okay. First things first... how to spin this so Genesis and subsequently SOLDIER doesn't look bad._ His next thought was _I'm going to kill both of them_ and lastly, _Oh, goddess, has Father had a heart attack yet?' _Well, he hoped that one was a fact.

For the first time ever, he was happy to see the Turk when Tseng walked in and drew his attention. Though unable to conceal the look on his face, he motioned the Turk to come forward.

Tseng walked briskly to the edge of Lazard's desk and slammed his hands down onto it. "I want answers," the Turk barked, shoving the paperwork off Lazard's desk with an angry hand, without noticing the picture Lazard had been gaping at a moment before. "Why is it that you have failed to submit that report? Do you care so little for your brother's well-being that you would allow one of your own men to take advantage of him and escape punishment? What game are you playing here, Director?" Tseng glared into Lazard's eyes.

Lazard jumped a bit when Tseng's hands came down with a smack. However, he was still shaken from what he had seen. He ignored the Turk's outburst, and didn't seem to notice that his work had just been strewn all over the floor.

The blond stared down at the picture one more time–Gaia, but they did make a beautiful couple–before wordlessly slipping the newspaper across his desk. He watched Tseng's face carefully. Though he himself was upset, he couldn't wait to see the dark haired man's face turn red.

"Tseng, I'm still not sure it was non-consensual." He couldn't help but add that last part.

Tseng nearly growled in anger. "Need I remind you, Director, that Rufus Shinra is a minor, and that therefore no matter whether he—consented... or..." The Turk trailed off when he saw the picture on the front page of the newspaper, of Genesis pulling a starstruck Rufus in for a passionate kiss in front of flashing cameras. Tseng felt a flood of color rush to his face, and barely managed to stifle an involuntary groan. Rufus looked absolutely blissful, with his eyes closed and what almost looked like windswept hair. One of the SOLDIER's large, gloved hands was on the young man's back, and the other was tangled in Rufus' hair, in an incredibly intimate way. Tseng felt his slacks tighten considerably and he turned away from Lazard, ignoring the grin on the man's face.

When he found himself able to breathe normally, he glanced back at the picture, and a wave of unconquerable jealousy and anger washed over his entire body. How _dare_ that SOLDIER make out with _his_ Rufus Shinra in public? Tseng could barely see straight. He would definitely need to speak to Rufus about this... in private. Turning back to Lazard, he glared daggers at the director. "Consider the case dismissed then, Director... but know that my involvement in this is far from over."

Then, blushing furiously, Tseng whispered, "Where did you get that paper? I need a copy... for evidence."

Lazard took the paper away from the Turk, and held it tight, as if jealously guarding it. He was pretty sure the front page would be sticky before his after lunch appointments, but he didn't care.

When Tseng blushed and asked where he'd gotten the paper, the director's gaze traveled the length of his body. He wished the Turk wasn't wearing his jacket; Lazard would have loved to see the stiffness in his pants.

The blond let his eyes linger on Tseng's crotch, before finding his face again. "I fail to see why you need evidence if you are dismissing the case; however, the paper is delivered to all the employee lounges, and..." Here Lazard took a deep breath. Regardless of how he seemed uncaring toward Rufus, he didn't want anything to happen to the brat. "President Shinra," Lazard would never call the man Father outside of his own head, "gets the paper every morning as well." He hoped the Turk would understand the gravity of those words.

Tseng's entire body went cold. The President would see the picture, and... He needed to see Rufus at once. Tseng didn't even care that Lazard was so obviously checking him out; he had a situation on his hands. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Director." Tseng bowed, turned, and left as quickly as he had come.

Tseng found himself silently praying in the elevator that Rufus wouldn't be hurt by his father, or disowned, or any number of horrible things. But before he could even get to the floor where the boy lived, his cell phone went off. _President Shinra… what could he be calling for_?

Once Tseng had left his office, Lazard picked up the newspaper and went to his adjoining restroom.

Making sure the door was locked tightly, he laid the newspaper on the back of the commode, and let his pants fall to his ankles. Just seeing Rufus with his lips against Genesis' had caused his cock to harden. The director wrapped a silk gloved hand around his stiff prick and began to stroke it. He wondered if Rufus had let Genesis fuck him yet.

In his mind's eye he saw the redheaded SOLDIER kneeling behind his beautiful blond little brother, the SOLDIER's cock throbbing. Genesis pressed his swollen tip against Rufus' virgin opening and with a thrust, the head slid into the smaller boy's body, eliciting a sharp cry from the young boy. Lazard's hand increased in tempo; he began to pump his hips in sync and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from sounding out his enjoyment. His breathing was now coming in short, shallow bursts.

He pictured Genesis driving deep into Rufus, the redhead's face contorted in ecstasy, his thick shaft splitting Rufus in half, stretching him wide, making him moan and cry. "Fuck him, Gen. Fuck him hard, baby," Lazard whispered. He applied more pressure around his cock, wishing the white silk was Rufus. The speed at which he was fisting his prick increased, and he felt his balls tighten.

For Lazard, Genesis stopped caring that Rufus was a virgin, and began pounding into Rufus' tight little body, seeking only to satisfy himself. The auburn beauty fucked Rufus long and hard, until he was finally blowing deep inside the boy's clenching muscle. Lazard was pumping his rod furiously now. His face was covered in sweat, his eyes shut tight.

"_Rufus," _Lazard and fantasy Genesis cried the teen's name. Lazard's body tensed, his teeth clamped shut and his eyelids shot open as his hand milked the hot white cream from his body. He felt his release wash over him, dizzying, as he stared at himself, watching himself ejaculate with a fascinated, lustful gaze. Thick ropes of cum covered his gloved fingers, splattering some on the bottom of his pin-striped blue jacket, some even reaching the back of the toilet and hitting the newspaper.

When he was finished, he pulled up his pants, cleaned the mess, and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the newspaper in there. He peeled off his gloves, threw them in the wastebasket, and retrieved a fresh pair from his desk drawer. He then settled back down, to gather up his workload for the day.

* * *

Genesis let himself into Rufus' apartment. Because he had been assigned the VP's new bodyguard after the boy's father had seen the tabloids—a decision that Genesis still found to be counterintuitive at the very least—President Shinra had given him a key. He looked around the suite for a moment, then pulled out a fat, juicy, raw steak from his leather duster, when a certain tentacled beast rounded the corner. He tossed the meat before Dark Nation.

He blinked his surprise when it actually worked; the dog stopped glaring at him and went for the raw, bloody chunk. He thought that only happened in movies. The redhead moved over to the beast that had tentacles shooting out the back of its black body and began to pet it as it ate. "Good boy."

When quality bonding time was over, the SOLDIER went into Rufus' room, sat down in an overly comfortable chair and merely watched the beautiful boy sleep. He wondered how Rufus was going to take the news that he had replaced Tseng. And that's not even mentioning this morning's front page.

Genesis was rubbing the back of his shoulder—the fact that he had a wing still felt surreal—when he heard Rufus stir. He waited for the vice president to sit up, and then very dramatically called out, "HEEELLO, BAAABY!"

Rufus jolted out of his sleepy state and a small gasp of surprise escaped his lips. "What? What the hell is... oh, it's you, Genesis." Then something occurred to him. "... Genesis? What are you doing here? Why are you in my bedroom?" He quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure he hadn't been hallucinating, and when he saw that it really was the beautiful SOLDIER who had taken him out the previous night, he blushed suddenly and pulled the covers up under his armpits shyly. "I mean... I didn't invite you in here, so... why are you here?" he mumbled. "And where is Tseng? Surely he must be worried, as I didn't leave him a note about where I was going last night," the boy rambled, momentarily forgetting that Genesis was in the room.

Genesis turned his head when he noticed the boy blushing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He slid a hand through his auburn locks. "Rufus... you're really sexy when you're asleep." The SOLDIER didn't even think about how his comment would affect the teen. He was used to handing out compliments of that nature all the time. It was one of the reasons Genesis' social life was never lacking.

"Oh, and about Tseng..." His head was still turned away. "Well... infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess." He smiled to himself. "No, really, the president got a hold of the newspaper today, and... things were weird, because I thought he would be irate, oh, the front page was you and I kissing, but instead, he reassigned both Tseng and I. I'm now your body guard, and well, Tseng is hanging on to Lazard like white on rice." He hoped he explained that well enough; he still didn't quite understand the reasoning himself.

"I—I'm not uncomfortable," Rufus insisted stubbornly, and flipped his hair out of his eyes. Then his face flooded with color at the compliment, and he turned away suddenly. He felt his cock throbbing under the sheets and wondered if Genesis was coming on so strong for a reason. Rufus had felt himself glow a little bit when Genesis informed him that he was his new bodyguard. That was certainly good news, and Rufus was glad to be able to have more time with the gorgeous SOLDIER, apparently with his father's blessing for some strange reason. But then when Genesis explained the situation with Tseng and Lazard, Rufus felt his fists clench with jealousy. _Tseng and_ _my stupid brother! _"They're—they're not are they?" Rufus found himself sputtering angrily. "I mean Lazard is just so ugh! Who would want to hang around him anyway?" His emotions prevented him from being able to phrase his thoughts in a coherent manner.

Genesis' head shot toward the overly distraught teen, and for a moment his head cocked to the right. Again, he couldn't believe Rufus. Didn't the brat realize that Genesis was sitting right here? He took a deep breath, ignoring the jolt of stinging pain he felt.

Fine, if Rufus was that insensitive to how the SOLDIER was starting to feel about him, he could play the game back. "Not sure if Lazard and Tseng are fucking, but it wouldn't surprise me at all. I mean, they are both the same rank in their respective departments, and what better way to keep those departments at a truce if their leaders are having an affair?" The SOLDIER shrugged as if it wasn't his concern. "But speaking of Tseng," Genesis had to fight to keep the venom out of his voice, "I am going to have to ask him to watch you the day after tomorrow. General Sephiroth is returning, and I would like to welcome him home personally." He shot the boy an almost hateful smirk.

Rufus' face fell. General Sephiroth and Genesis? Suddenly Rufus felt the same pain in his chest that Genesis had been nursing ever since he watched the boy get off to the image of the Turk. Had he spoken a bit too soon? Was Genesis jealous, the way Rufus felt right then? "I can watch myself," the boy snapped. "For sixteen years no one's bothered to make sure if I'm alive or dead except for Tseng, and it's not even like he cares so long as he's getting paid. So don't worry about it." He glared daggers at the SOLDIER, waiting for him to apologize, or at least pretend to be hurt.

Genesis returned the icy stare with one of his own, the only difference being that his blues had a glow thanks to Mako. His lips formed a thin straight line, and his anger was rolling off his skin in palpable waves of heat. Crimson colored his cheeks to the point his flushed skin matched his hair, and his entire physique became one tense muscle.

"Oh, spare me your dramatics, Rufus," the SOLDIER spat, "for suddenly, I am in no mood for them."

Every thought on Rufus' young mind was Tseng. Tseng this, Tseng that, and frankly Genesis was tired of it. He had tried so hard over the last few days to wiggle his way into the blond's Tseng obsessed brain, but now he realized he had failed.

Genesis didn't understand why he cared so much. Had it been anyone else, he would have merely smirked, shrugged his shoulders and moved on. It wasn't like Genesis lacked companionship. And it wasn't about the competition; the red-head knew that the Turk leader couldn't hold a candle to him. No, it was something else that caused Genesis' blood to boil when he realized that Rufus still wanted the dark haired man. Something he couldn't put his finger on, and something he couldn't analyze because he was caught up in the moment.

In a streak of red, Genesis was off the chair and across the room. The next moment found the defenseless teen on his back, hands pinned above his head, and Genesis' full weight atop him. "Gaia damn it Rufus! I will make you forget about him, and if this is the only way that I can do it, then so be it."

Genesis' lips descended on the teen's. His teeth bit down hard on the blond's puffy bottom lip, and as soon as the small boy gasped, the SOLDIER's tongue invaded the hot moist opening. The hand that wasn't holding the teen's wrists down slid between the two bodies and began pulling at the buttons on Rufus' white silk pajama top. Once the top fell open and he had access to the creamy flesh beneath, Genesis' red leather-clad fingers found a tiny pink nipple and squeezed it to hardness.

Rufus writhed under him, and Genesis nipped at the boy's tongue. The SOLDIER felt the teen's stiff member, even through the blankets, and a wicked smile graced his kissing lips when Rufus pressed his hips up against his own hardening shaft.

"Tell me to stop, Rufus." Genesis breathed into the blond's panting lips. "Tell me you want Tseng and I will go."

"Please," was the first thing Rufus could gasp through tender, bruised lips as he rubbed himself against Genesis. He arched up into the touch of Genesis' rough gloved fingers, feeling his skin flush with heat. He couldn't believe that Genesis was doing this, and there was a part of his mind that thought it was insolent and wanted to order Genesis to leave him alone just for the sake of his reputation, but he knew that was impossible. He had managed to wait quite a long time, and so had Genesis; he had to have respect for the SOLDIER's self-control. The memory of Genesis pushing him into a wall in his office came flooding back to him, and he felt his cock throb with almost painful arousal. That was really all it took for Rufus to give it up. "Stay " No further discussion was needed; he kissed Genesis, biting his lower lip, hoping the action would silence him so he wouldn't leave Rufus like this.

The auburn warrior's tongue glided between the boy's teeth, and coaxed the wet muscle within to entwine with his own. His entire body was a burning flame now, and it was taking a considerable amount of effort on his part not to rip Rufus' clothes from his body and dive into him right then and there. He forced himself to tear his lips away from the boy's and for a moment, he allowed his gaze to drink in the teen's soft, perfect features.

Rufus' back was arched almost painfully against Genesis' exploring digits, and his face was relaxed, giving into his pleasure. It was a state that Genesis decided he would see the boy in more often.

Genesis took only a few moments to rid himself of his gloves and overcoat. He wanted to feel flesh on flesh. He needed to feel Rufus's skin against his. The articles were discarded to the floor beside the bed, before Genesis lowered his head and his swollen lips found the teen's neck. He licked and nibbled his way up to the blond's delicate ear and took the lobe between his teeth. A half smirk played upon his lips when he heard Rufus hiss.

His fingers had come to the last button of Rufus' silk pajama top, and with skilled practice, the fabric was completely open. The SOLDIER's digits then teased down the smooth warm body. Now all that stood between them were Genesis' own clothes, the blanket Rufus was using to hide himself under, and the boy's pajama bottoms. No matter; Genesis raised himself off the boy, and with precision, made short work of his buckles and shirt. He then pulled the blanket away and covered Rufus' body with his own, only this time parting the vice president's legs and settling his hips between them.

Now leather was pressed to silk, hardness rubbing against covered hardness. Genesis stared down into Rufus' half lidded gaze, and with a forced breath, he whispered, "Do not push me away this time, Rufus. I will not stand for it."

Rufus reached up and ran his fingers through Genesis' auburn hair, surprised at its softness. His hand fell down to trace the line of Genesis' broad shoulder, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers, the hard muscle that sent a shiver through his small body.

He wanted to feel the full power of the SOLDIER's strength, wanted to put his arms around him and feel close, feel safe. Rufus took the initiative to wiggle out of his pajama pants, the only other thing he was wearing, and finish removing the shirt. Suddenly he realized he was completely naked and blushed a dark red, then tugged at the waist of Genesis' pants, running his other hand up and down the bulge he found just below. "Genesis will you ?"

Genesis took in the sight of the blushing beauty beneath him. Though he had seen Rufus in various forms of undress, it had never been like this before. The boy's features were starting to lose their embarrassed edge, his skin lightening back to its near porcelain sheen. The boy was slender; his underdeveloped muscles had yet to reach their full potential. And then there were his hair and eyes. Sun-spun golden silk feathered gently on Rufus' pillow, while eyes the color of glaciers stared up at him in pure lust.

Genesis' fingers couldn't keep from touching the form below him. His fingertips ghosted over pink flesh, tracing from soft cheeks down a long graceful neck, over a small chest, down a taut stomach, then sliding down slim outer thighs, only to run back up the inner part of Rufus' legs. Genesis' hands stopped before they touched the blond's hardened cock. "Rufus," he said the boy's name, his tone commanding, "will I what?" His nails easily ran the length of hardened skin between the boy's legs, being all too gentle with him.

Rufus had a hard time catching his breath as he felt Genesis teasing him, wincing visibly in pleasure as the SOLDIER's hands brushed his cock. "Will you " He felt nervous, and wasn't good at this sort of talk, but perhaps he could give it a try, since Genesis was clearly encouraging him. "Will you touch me?"

It wasn't very specific, but at least the boy was trying. He glanced down at his groin, hoping Genesis would get the idea so he wouldn't have to elaborate further.

With his free hand, Genesis was undoing the belts holding up his leather pants, but when he heard Rufus' request, only one side of the auburn angel's lips curled up. He was enjoying watching Rufus once again become crimson. The fighter's nails scratched across the head of Rufus' swollen prick. "But sir," Genesis said teasingly, almost lovingly, "I _am_ touching you." There was a twinkle in his glowing blue eyes. "I think you'll have to be more specific."

Rufus felt a flood of arousal make his cock twitch visibly. Genesis was really going to make him say it? He watched with furious interest as Genesis worked on undressing himself, and tried his best to put his intense desire into words.

In his head he knew he wanted Genesis inside him, but how was he supposed to just say that? His whole life he had been trained not to say those sorts of things. Taking a deep breath, Rufus whispered, "Genesis... sir I want you inside me."

Genesis peeled the black leather from his skin. He then lowered himself so that his shaft was rubbing against Rufus' again. He captured the teen's lips for another breath-stealing kiss. He then pulled back, but kept his mouth against Rufus'. "Rufus, with all due respect, I already know you 'want me inside you'. But you fail to realize that if I just took you right now," he rolled his hips, his hard member sliding down Rufus' own rock hard shaft, "it would hurt you. So, let's try something. We are going to start from the beginning. I want you to direct my actions, where my hands should go, where you want my lips and tongue, how fast or slow you want me doing things to you. Every move I make will be because of your command. Oh, and please use the common terms for body parts." He sighed, but the look in his eyes as they met Rufus' was devilish. "I don't want to hear penis, okay? You may use cock, prick, dick, and the like." He chuckled when he saw the blond's eyes widen in something akin to fear. "Just think of it as practice for when you're president."

Rufus was a bit nervous, but when he heard the word command, he felt himself fill with lust. Genesis wanted him to give commands? He could do that. Rufus was great at commanding people, or so he hoped.

"Touch my cock," he whispered immediately, "stroke it with your hand, up and down " Rufus could feel himself blushing, but he had to speak, because he needed to feel Genesis' hands on him. Then he had a wicked thought. "Wait no, suck on it instead. I've always wanted to know what that feels like. And um," he paused for a minute to try and swallow his pride at asking what was clearly an ignorant question, "what do we have to do to, um, make it not hurt for you to " He couldn't help trailing off. He had been specific enough, damn it.

Genesis wrapped his hand around Rufus' shaft and began to stroke it, his grip tight as he slid his hand up and down, smearing the boy's precum with his thumb. "I won't lie to you, Rufus," he said as he played with the boy's hardness, "it's going to hurt no matter what. But we can ease the pain by going slow and making sure you are lubed up and well prepared."

Rufus then changed his orders, and the look that crossed Genesis' face was one of wanton desire. "You've never been blown, have you, Rufus." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

The redhead's digits stayed curled at the base of the vice president's cock, squeezing just a little tighter. Bypassing the rest of Rufus' body, because the boy hadn't told him to touch anywhere else, he lowered his mouth to the throbbing organ. He gave the blond the pleasure of feeling hot breath against his member, before his tongue snaked out and briefly brushed the leaking tip. The taste of Rufus' salty-sweet juice caused a low, pleasured hum in the back of Genesis' throat. The SOLDIER turned his glowing spheres upward so he could watch Rufus' responses. This was something he had been waiting on, and seeing the boy's face made him realize how worth it the wait was.

He opened his lips and then took the head inside his warm, moist mouth. He watched as Rufus jerked in surprise. Slowly, because he wasn't told a speed at which to do this, he swallowed more and more, until his mouth was halfway around Rufus' cock. He then pulled up, sucking all the way. Back down his head went, swallowing more than before, then back up again. Finally, Genesis relaxed his throat, and hollowed out his cheeks. He took the entire length inside him, and instead of bobbing up and down, his throat became a vacuum, and it seemed to Rufus as if the red SOLDIER was trying to swallow his member whole.

Rufus had to force himself to breathe as he felt Genesis first grip him, then slowly envelop his cock in his mouth. Rufus bit his lip hard to keep from coming, and tasted a slight tinge of blood as he stared down at a curtain of auburn hair and a beautiful, strong face right there sucking his cock

Gods, Rufus had wanted this ever since he had started masturbating, and it was so incredible that before he knew it, his hips were forcing themselves upward and he was crying his orgasm into the air, filling the SOLDIER's throat with his cum. "Mnn—_Genesis_—!"

Genesis gulped down Rufus' ropey white liquid, and he found that he could fall in love with the way Rufus looked when the boy was coming. And Genesis swelled with pride when it was _his_ name, and not Tseng's, on the teen's lips when he came this time. Genesis made a vow to himself that never again would another man's name drift off the blond's tongue when he was in the throes of ecstasy.

Struggling to catch his breath, and blushing as he noticed Genesis had been watching him the entire time, waiting for orders, Rufus cleared his throat. "I'm um, I'm sorry " He looked away for a few seconds, then when he looked back he was a bit more confident.

"Can you um, help with the lube, then?" Rufus kicked himself inwardly, wishing he had more of an idea what was supposed to happen. The only porn he had managed to steal from his father was het, and there was no way in hell he was about to touch Lazard's collection.

Genesis moved back up to clutch Rufus in another deep kiss, letting the boy taste himself on the auburn warrior's lips. He couldn't help but smile into that kiss as Rufus apologized for coming so soon.

"Rufus," Genesis said when he drew away to breathe, "don't apologize. I wanted you to come. I wanted to swallow you down, and get familiar with your taste. And it was delicious." Then he smirked wickedly. "And of course I will help prepare you. By the time I'm done with your sweet ass, you will be begging and moaning like a whore."

Genesis rolled away from him then, to dig around the insides of his coat pockets. He pulled out a tiny bottle of lubricant, which for Genesis to carry on his person was far from unusual. He turned back over, and keeping the bottle firmly in his grasp, he positioned his face back between the boy's legs. With his knuckles, he pushed the blond's thighs apart, wide enough so that he had access to that small, virginal opening. He blew a breath of warm air against the pink pucker before moving closer and pressing his tongue against the hole. He held the wet muscle there for a moment, then moved his lips against it. "Tell me you want me to lick you, Rufus. Say, 'please tongue-fuck me, Genesis.'"

Rufus blushed at Genesis' casual treatment of topics he was largely unfamiliar with. He tensed slightly, unused to being touched in that area of his body, but the sensation was pleasing, and he spread his legs wider apart. He thanked Gaia he had showered right before sleeping, even though there was no way he could have predicted this would be happening.

Then he heard Genesis' subtle command. Was that what Genesis meant when he asked Rufus to explain what he wanted? To ask for things, without considering how he might sound? To feel pleasure without concerning himself with body language or how he might look? Was there no place for appearance and politics in a relationship? Was it okay for Rufus to say everything that was exactly on his mind, regardless of how vulgar it would sound? Perhaps he'd try a few things.

"Yes, Genesis please, lick me," Rufus murmured; he really did love the way it felt, the way it made him want more, want Genesis inside, want to feel full. "May may I call you… Gen?" He had heard other SOLDIER's use this diminutive form of his name; perhaps it would be okay to use it if they were lovers?

Genesis moved his tongue in long slow strokes against the teen's back opening, tasting him completely. He felt the boy push his hips down, wanting Genesis to push his tongue inside. The red mage's own cock was throbbing painfully now, wishing he could skip the foreplay, but... he was starting to care too much for the small blond to do that to him. Not with this being their first time, anyway.

"Gen is fine," he hissed in a husky, lust dripping tone, right before he pushed his muscle inside the clenching entrance. While he was tongue-fucking his soon to be lover, his fingers wrapped around the boy's flaccid cock and started stroking it again, bringing it back to life.

He continued lavishing his affections on Rufus' body until he had the teen almost at his peak for the second time that morning. He suddenly ceased all actions, and slipped out from between Rufus' legs, only to lie beside the boy. He kissed Rufus' neck, while busying his hands with the cap on the lube. Once he had it open, he coated his fingers generously. He pushed the tip of one digit against the tight entrance. "Push down, Rufus. Show me how much you want me inside you."

Rufus whimpered, feeling his fingers curl and grab the sheets of his bed, as Genesis' tongue traced circles and then dipped inside him, pushing against Rufus' instinctual clenching of muscles. The act was incredibly intimate, and Rufus found himself torn between being shocked that anyone did this to anyone else, and overwhelmed with how erotic it felt to have Genesis' hot breath between his legs. Genesis reached his hand up to stroke Rufus' cock, and the boy moaned openly, hips bucking up to meet the gloved hand. Rufus could feel himself getting closer to the edge, until Genesis stopped abruptly. With a small moan of protest, Rufus opened his eyes, but Genesis was already preparing for the next step, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

Rufus pushed back against the SOLDIER's finger, and yelped in pain slightly as it went in a little more roughly than he had been expecting. "Shh," Genesis whispered, giving the boy's cock a few strokes to distract him from the discomfort as he worked his finger in and out, loosening the virgin-tight opening. Within a few seconds, Rufus had calmed and was whispering, "More "

Genesis smirked, loving the tight fit around his finger. He had known even this part would cause the teen some discomfort, but was pleased to find that Rufus took enjoyment of the preparation relatively early.

The SOLDIER wasn't done yet with his lessons for his young lover. Capturing Rufus' bottom lip between his teeth, Genesis bit down, just enough to cause a slight sting. The auburn warrior then muttered against the boy's lips, even as his hands continued to play with the blond's cock and tight entrance, "Tsk... You should know better by now, sir." Genesis chuckled lightly. "More what?"

Rufus blushed, lips pressing together instinctively, eyelids fluttering open and closed. He struggled to come up with coherent thoughts. "Gen I need more inside me. More fingers, your cock, anything. _Please_."

He couldn't help feeling as lustful as he did; no one had ever touched him this way in his life. He looked into the SOLDIER's eyes, then raised his head up to kiss him with every bit of starstruck passion that he had felt while on that date at the Gold Saucer. Perhaps action would prove his point better than the words that he couldn't seem to find.

Genesis' cock leapt at the boy's phrase. The SOLDIER wanted to fill the teen completely. He wanted to take him right then, damned be whatever consequences that may incur, including doing actual physical damage to Rufus' body. However, the auburn angel knew he had to keep his calm. If for some reason he lost control now, when his lusts and passions were threatening to take over, not only was there the risk of harming Rufus, it could possibly lead to the pretty blond's demise. For that danger, one could thank all the Mako infusions that a SOLDIER had to endure.

Genesis' tongue danced with his little lover's as he gave Rufus what he asked for. Sliding the first finger out to its tip, he placed a second finger beside it, then pushed both digits into the virgin passage. He swallowed down the slight whimper Rufus released. Keeping a steady rhythm of pulling on the teen's shaft, Genesis finally found that sweet inner area that he was sure would cause Rufus to do more than moan. He curled his fingers slightly and began rubbing against that spot. When Rufus began to thrust his small hips down, pounding himself even deeper against Genesis' invading digits, the SOLDIER whispered against the teen's lips. "That's right, baby. Fuck my fingers. Good boy."

The scarlet warrior knew that the boy was about to come again, so he pulled his fingers free of the opening, and stopped the hand job. He moved to position himself between Rufus' legs. The SOLDIER's glowing blue eyes met and locked with his lover's, then adding a liberal amount of lubricant to his cock, he positioned his aching, weeping rod against Rufus' virgin entrance. Straining the limits of his willpower not to thrust the entirety of his length in, Genesis glided his swollen head inside.

The hot, wet tightness was almost more than he could bear; a low feral groan issued forth from his throat, and he pushed in a little deeper, still giving the boy time to adjust. And that's about the time the extent of his lust made itself known.

The pure ecstasy of breaching the boy was suddenly mixed with a screaming pain in his back. The pain only lasted for a moment, however. His large black-feathered wing extended straight out behind him, only this time there was no bloody mess. Genesis growled again.

Rufus couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of Genesis pushing his enormous erection into his body. He winced visibly from discomfort, whimpering slightly as he tried to get used to the sensation. It was exactly what he had been waiting for, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Willing himself to breathe, Rufus forced himself to open up and relax, knowing that it was a miracle that Genesis hadn't let his battle senses take over his mind and let loose all of that Mako-bred energy on the teen's frail body.

Once he finally felt ready to continue, Rufus looked up at Genesis as if to give him a nod, when suddenly the man convulsed slightly and that huge wing sprung from his left shoulder, extending fully and then retracting just slightly, relaxing a bit. Rufus almost jumped in surprise, then when he heard Genesis growl, he realized immediately what it was and why it had sprung from the SOLDIER's back this time. Not just fight-or-flight adrenaline, but any intense physical stimulation

The realization made him groan. Genesis was so aroused for him that oh, gods. Swallowing hard, Rufus looked into the warrior's eyes, full of restrained lust. He whispered a few words. "Genesis _fuck me."_

Didn't the boy realize it was already taking everything Genesis had not to split him in half with his cock? And now that that damned wing was out every sensation Genesis was experiencing seemed to be doubled. The red SOLDIER had never really been known for his restraint, and Rufus had just asked... no, icommanded/i him to fuck him. Genesis had no choice but to obey his body and his lover. With one brutal thrust, the auburn angel buried himself balls deep into the willing young body that was Rufus Shinra.

"Oh dear Gaia... so… fucking... _tight. Fuck_, Rufus…"

He removed his shaft halfway, before slamming it back in. It was about then he realized that the position of that fucking wing was setting him off balance. Since he still wasn't used to controlling the damned feathery thing, he simply let it fall to his side, and went back to the business of pounding into his lover's tight body. He really was no longer concerned about Rufus. Ramming his cock into the soft heat was the only thing on his mind at the moment. The feeling was un-fucking-believable.

Somehow he managed to get his hands under Rufus' knees and pushed them up so they were parallel with the boy's ears. He drove his member hard and deep into the blond, and if Rufus made any sounds of protest, Genesis was unaware. "Take my cock, Rufus. Take it like a fucking man."

"Gen," Rufus whimpered, his eyes tearing up. It was rough, and he could barely handle it, but somehow he knew that so much of this was outside of Genesis' control, and after all, he was fucking a SOLDIER. They were the closest things to superheroes, to gods, that existed and for Genesis, Rufus would bite his lip and take it.

Besides, his prick was so hard he knew he could come any minute now, regardless of whether he touched it.

Suddenly, Rufus had an idea, as his mind flashed back to the evening of the date, and their little tussle on the ground in the desert Rufus reached his right hand up and ran it along the top of the wing, squeezing gently and adjusting feathers as he went along.

When he heard a low growl, he continued, but instead of being gentle, he decided to fight fire with fire, to get back at Genesis for slamming him so violently. Rufus grabbed the wing and tugged at it, pulling at where it connected with Genesis' back, winding the fingers of his left hand into Genesis' bright auburn hair and pulling it roughly. "I can take it," he moaned, "please, gods, _Genesis_ "

The last shreds of Genesis' sanity abandoned him when Rufus started pulling on the wing. The SOLDIER had become nothing but one sizzling nerve ending. Something like the howl of a wounded animal tore out of Rhapsodos' throat and in the next moment, Rufus found his lips engulfed by a hard mouth, probing tongue, and biting teeth. It seemed as if the creature that used to be Genesis was trying to steal the very air Rufus needed to live.

The SOLDIER spiked hard over and over again into the boy's soft passage, cock pounding without mercy against that sweet inner area that had so thrilled Rufus earlier. The beast that Rufus released gave no quarter to the teen, taking him as it would, using his small frame to fulfill its carnal lusts.

As their sweat-soaked bodies built up more friction, Genesis found himself unable to withstand any longer the basic need to release. With a scream that dominated the entire room, the red mage gave one last powerful thrust into Rufus' ass. "Fuck... _goddess... Rufus!_" he shouted as he emptied his load deep into the once virginal opening.

The sound of Genesis' moan brought a surging sensation to Rufus' cock, and immediately his hand went to stroke himself, the other still clinging to his lover's wing. He moaned over and over into Genesis' mouth, his ecstasy intensifying with every thrust, until the SOLDIER pulled away from his lips long enough to cry out his orgasm. Rufus hung onto the wing as he stroked himself once, twice

"Gen—i_Gen_/i—ah! _Genesis!"_he moaned as he came, covering their chests with what remained of his second orgasm. Rufus released his lover as he tried to catch his breath, staring up at Genesis as reality slowly flooded back to him.

Genesis collapsed onto his little lover, taking in huge gulps of air himself. He kept his cock buried inside Rufus until it went soft. He finally rolled off the boy, but didn't release him. He pulled Rufus into a tight embrace, leaving his wing as it was for the time being. He held the boy against him, lips brushing Rufus' golden, sweat-plastered hair.

Then, as if someone had cast Flare right in his face, it hit him. He had just fucked Rufus Shinra. Oh, dear Gaia. _Rufus Shinra!_ The red-head buried his face in the teen's hair and groaned.

He hadn't wanted it to happen like this. He had wanted the boy's first time to be... perfect and romantic, something Rufus would have wonderful memories of. He really fucked that up now, hadn't he?

"Are you alright?" the older man asked the boy, guilt racking his brain. _Goddess, Gen, can't you do anything right?_ his inner voice scolded him.

Here was the part where Rufus would tell him, in his Rufus Shinra way, to get the fuck out and that he never wanted to see him again. Genesis' heart felt ready to shatter.

Rufus' eyelids fluttered as he caught his breath at last, staring up at Genesis wide-eyed. Then a huge, childish grin broke out across his face. "I'm not a virgin!" he shouted excitedly, then instantly covered his mouth with one hand to silence himself. _Damn it, do you really want the entire floor to hear, Shinra? Come ON!_ "I mean... so that wing, it comes out when you're aroused, too?" So many things Rufus seemed to not know about sex... He sighed. Granted, having a wing wasn't exactly normal by any standards, but didn't the slum kids learn this sort of thing in high school or something? "... Gen?" Rufus stared at the SOLDIER, wondering why the man looked so hurt. Did he not want Rufus anymore? Were the rumors true, that Genesis walked out on all of his lovers? Would Rufus now have to endure the shame of being no longer wanted in his own bed? ... It made sense, didn't it? Tseng didn't want him, and his brother had thrown all sorts of insults at him while simultaneously helping him get off...

…but this time, he'd actually wanted to do it not to use it against somebody, not to get what he wanted, but for the act itself.

Rufus froze.

He had..._feelings._

The words that the SOLDIER had been waiting for never came. Rufus hadn't thrown him out, and honestly the vice president looked far from injured. Okay, so maybe their first time hadn't been how Genesis had been hoping, but maybe... just maybe it was fine. No, more than fine, it really was wonderful.

If Genesis had a character flaw (which, let's face it, there really weren't many… well, none really,) it would be that he second-guessed himself too often. He decided right then that he would stop.

"The wing is kind of doing its own thing right now," Genesis said, finally allowing himself to smile. Genesis then chuckled when Rufus proclaimed he wasn't a virgin anymore. He leaned down and kissed the small boy's lips. He realized with a start that he could get used to this. Holding Rufus after a session of steamy love-making. Kissing the boy every time he laughed. Lighting the spark of joy in the teen's icy blue spheres.

He raised an eyebrow when the boy spoke his name, but before Rufus could say anything else, Genesis cut him off. "I have an idea. I say we lay here, just like this, for the rest of the morning, and then we will go out for lunch, and then hit the mall. Since becoming your bodyguard, my schedule is free, so what do you say?

"Oh, and Rufus, I didn't know you was actually a natural blond. Who would have thought?"

Tseng was still fuming after being sent into the president's office. How could he just reassign Tseng, after all his years of service? Did it not occur to the man that Rufus would perhaps be attached to his bodyguard, the man who had been a better father than his real one? Did it not occur that, well, the bodyguard would become attached as well?

_I bet the boy's more attached to Rhapsodos_ _really, Tseng. Always letting your emotions get in the way of your job_ _what would Veld say?_

Tseng blatantly ignored his inner monologue as he nearly sprinted the halls, searching out Rufus' suite. He'd talk to the boy here and now, answer questions, apologize for not being there for him more, apologize for not getting his insufferable brother to take responsibility for his SOLDIERs, perhaps wrap the boy into a tight embrace, stroking his hair—_stop. Stop it now._ He'd keep it professional, give Rufus a curt nod, offer his thanks for Rufus having been such a kind charge. That sounded a bit more tolerable. He could do this.

Funny, Rufus had never left his door unlocked in the past. Tseng turned the handle and walked in. The apartment was spotless as usual; how very like the boy. He glanced around and didn't see Rufus, but heard some voices from the bedroom.

_Stop. Turn around. Go. You don't want to see this._

Tseng ignored his instincts, and peered in through the crack in the bedroom door, that had been left slightly ajar.

_... Oh, Gaia help me._

Tseng's jaw dropped. Rufus naked _smiling_ and on top of him, the SOLDIER, the long, lean, brawny redhead, with unbelievably broad shoulders and and a long, black wing draping down across a _wing_ a black wing

Then Genesis asked the boy to lunch, and Tseng thought his heart dropped to the ground floor of the Shinra building, thudding as it fell from his chest, hitting every floor until it reached the bottom.

He immediately turned and walked out, not needing to hear Rufus' enthusiastic response, the bright-eyed smile he knew would turn up in his voice. A smile that had never been present before now or, more accurately, perhaps before last night. The memory of the tabloid flashed in his mind; combined with the sight of what little of Rufus' skin Tseng had been able to see, it was quickly making him hard. iWalk. Just walk. Ignore everyone. Ignore everything./i

"I'd love to," Rufus' response breathed through the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title:**__Power Play_

_**Disclaimer:**__We don't own, but if we did, there would be a hell of a lot of boylove in the games and movie._

_**Rating:**__NC-17_

_**Warnings: **__Language, boy on boy, masturbation, mild gun play._

_**Authors: **__Alexj69 (Lazard) Whiskey(Tseng) _

_**Summary **_:: _Lazard gives Genesis a mission he believes is beneath him, and he goes straight to the young vice president to appeal it. Part 8 of many._

_**AN1:**_ _Yes, this is more Lazard/Tseng, and so is the next chapter, but the only reason we did that is because this chapter turned out to be way to long, so we had to split it in half. So expect the chapt 9 to be up in the next few days and it will be more Laz/Tseng. However, after that we will be getting back to Rufus/Genesis_

_**AN2**__: Thank you to everyone who is still following this story and for adding it to alerts and/or favorites. Special thanks goes out to __**Kiti Renentine**__, __**Soyna**__, __**violetsake**__, __**Khfujoshgirl98**__, and __**ViviMouse**_ _for all your pleasant comments and wonderful reviews. _

Tseng could barely breathe, he was walking so fast; he was so desperate to remove himself from a scene that was quickly becoming extremely unprofessional. He had yet to confirm to himself that he had enjoyed it, being too busy attempting to clear the image of Lazard's long, dainty legs out of his mind, and that fuzzy spot in the corner of his vision he was certain was an erection, and the feeling of the director's silken lips caressing—

_Stop. Time to get back to work._

He barely managed to resist running over the scene once more in his head before he heard the metallic hiss of his office doors closing behind him, alerting him to the fact that he was safe, and Lazard was not behind him, seducing him…

Then his emotions took over. _What the hell was Director Lazard thinking?_

The anger began to set in, once the disbelief had faded somewhat. His head and heart were dizzy, and he struggled to sit down in his office chair, unlocking his user ID on his computer and opening the minifridge under his desk. The office was a closet compared to Veld's, and Reno and Rude shared a larger one, the two of them seemingly unable to spend even a moment apart, but Tseng didn't mind. One tiny window let in a few streaks of sunlight that dusty, aged blinds couldn't keep out. The older rooms of the Shinra building were much less high-tech, and Tseng envied Lazard his beautiful office, even if it was too large to adequately guard.

_Lazard._

Tseng shook his head and snapped open a can of iced coffee, fingers immediately attacking the keyboard in a frenzy to erase the things from his head. What a fucking day it had been. First he had gone to make sure Rufus was all right, walked in on him and the SOLDIER, gotten reassigned, fended off Lazard's razor blade tongue, then witnessed a scene of touching self-hate, bandaged the director's wounds, and turned down the man's offer for sex… He was exhausted. And he had missed lunch. Thankfully he had something microwaveable in the fridge. He took out a plastic box of meat, vegetables and brown rice and heated it up, enjoying the way it made his office smell.

Once he had finished eating lunch and consuming something caffeinated, Tseng felt much better, but he was still emotionally on edge. Hopefully the rest of the day could give him a break, and he could go check on Rufus and go home—

No. He couldn't. He had to check on Lazard instead. Why did his life have to be one long headache? Perhaps his reaction would force Lazard to be civil and… professional. Sighing, Tseng sipped his coffee and spent the next hour on paperwork, which had never before been so comforting.

Lazard, for his part, used the next few hours to do nothing but lie on his couch and stare at his wounded, bandaged hand. The appendage had stopped hurting some time ago, but he was still in a state of disbelief as to the reason behind the cuts. He never thought himself to be so emotionally unstable that a simple statement, such as the one Tseng had thrown his way, could have such a devastating effect on his psyche.

Then to top it off, he had thrown himself at the Turk; whether out of manipulation or genuine lust didn't matter, he had still done it. But, dear Gaia, the sex would have been such a stress relief. Especially after Tseng had witnessed his little breakdown. At least there would have been more of a connection than the act of just being physical.

What the hell? Did he just think the word _connection_? In regards to _Tseng_? The only thing they ever connected on was how best to piss each other off. So why then, did he feel no need to annoy the dark-haired man any further that day?

Decided that he was finished with the thoroughly screwed-up self analysis, Lazard figured that it was time he got off his ass, and get back to work. But he did want to apologize to Tseng first. iWhat? I did _not_ _just think about saying sorry to that bastard_. The man fawned over Rufus Shinra as if he were a blessing of the gods. There was no way Lazard could like or trust him.

The blond SOLDIER director left his apartment, caught the next elevator, and... found himself outside of Tseng's office. He was just going inside to tell him that he would be in his office, since Tseng was his bodyguard and all. At least that's what he told himself.

_This has to stop...I am not looking for reasons to see him. This visit is work related, nothing more... and I am not going to say sorry. Well, maybe I will if it means getting him in the sack. _

Lifting his non-injured hand, the SOLDIER director rapped three times in succession.

Tseng stopped dead when he heard a knock at his door. He knew those last few tranquil hours of paperwork couldn't last. Attempting to hold out hope that it could possibly be Rufus, coming to say he missed him, Tseng murmured defeatedly, "Come in."

Lazard, heart racing in his chest, opened the door and strolled in, hips swaying side to side in an all too teasing manner. Willing his heart not to beat so loudly that Tseng could hear it, he returned to that calm and collected demeanor he always projected.

He stopped when he was right on the other side of Tseng's desk. Now that he saw the Turk again, his taste buds suddenly sharpened, and he vividly remembered the man's skin against his lips. Lazard dropped his eyes for fear of not having to power to fight down an erection if one should arise.

"Mr. Tseng, I'm only here to inform you that I am returning to my office now, and seeing that I am a man who respects others' positions at their place of employment, I thought it only decent of me to tell you of my soon-to-be whereabouts." Lazard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and tried not to blush as he spoke to the man.

Tseng felt his heart rate quicken at the sound of Lazard's smooth voice, and became acutely aware of an increase in body temperature... that he would pointedly ignore, of course. "Very well," Tseng found himself responding without thinking; somehow all the angry things he had wanted to say to Lazard had completely evaporated. Not that it would have done him any good to say them anyhow. He meant to ask Lazard to contact him if necessary, but found himself unable to invite any future correspondence with the director, even though it was his job. He sat blankly staring at his computer, aware of the short distance between their bodies and the dryness of his mouth.

That was it? All Tseng could say was "Very well?" No "How's your hand, Director?" Or "I'll be down as soon as I'm finished up here, Lazard." Nothing but "very well"… Lazard wasn't exactly sure why, but suddenly there was a stinging ache in his chest. Having never been one who handled such nonchalant rejection, the blond snapped, his embarrassed flush fleeing his cheeks.

"Excuse me?" Lazard demanded sharply. He had never in his life been so pointedly

dismissed, and to say he was offended would have been an understatement. And here he was thinking of apologizing to the Turk? Not now, thank you very much. And Tseng continued sitting looking all stoic like nothing had happened between them.

Regardless of whether or not Tseng's dismissal was meant to be an insult, Lazard took it as such. And he never took kindly to insults. His razor-sharp weapon of a tongue fired off on its own, with him having very little control over it. It was staggering how Lazard could act so demure and smooth in front of his SOLDIERs, all smiles and well wishes, and in the very next instant, toward those he imaged had slighted him, be so cruel and vicious.

"Well, in that case..." the acid dripping from his words was almost tangible, "I'm not going back to my office. Instead I think I will visit Rufus." Lazard plastered a smirk to his lips that could freeze even the great General Sephiroth.

Wanting his next remark to seem off handed, but knowing it was a dagger through the Turk's heart, Lazard put his hand against his forehead and muttered, "I wonder if I can get the brat as hot and flustered as I did last time. He makes the prettiest cum face."

He then smiled sweetly to Tseng, "I'll have to see you later, Turk. I have things to do." However, the blond made no move to leave. He wanted some sort of reaction out of Tseng and damn it he was going to get it.

Tseng looked up at Lazard's sharp response, taken slightly aback. Was the director that easily offended, that he was able to get angry at nothing? Tseng braced himself for yet another fight, but could never have prepared himself for what Lazard said next.

At the sound of his old charge's name, Tseng's face flooded with heat, the memory of the boy so fresh in his mind. He glanced at Lazard, and the grin the director flashed him was beyond predatory. Then Tseng's eyes widened as he heard the next part, and a mixture of anger and arousal slammed him in the gut. Ignoring the straining erection now tenting his suit pants, Tseng rose to his feet, rounded the desk, and instinctively drew his gun. He pressed the barrel to Lazard's temple and grabbed the director by the collar of his shirt with his free hand.

"How...how _dare _you say that about your own brother," he stammered, quaking with rage. For a moment he was at a loss for words. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to, Deusericus? With one phone call I can have Reno and Rude dump your dead body in the ocean. Don't you dare insult Rufus Shinra again." He stopped to breathe, realizing his chest was heaving with emotion and his slacks were tight with his raw physical reaction to the topic of Rufus.

Lazard cocked his head, and a look of innocence crossed his face. Yes, he had a gun to his head, and yes, that was causing his heart to thunder against his ribs, but the very thrill of the situation brought his cock to life. The member was throbbing so painfully that there was no way it could be ignored. His precum was dampening the silk of his boxers.

The danger was like a magnet, and like a moth drawn to a flame, Lazard couldn't resist taking a step forward, until his body almost melded with the beautiful assassin's. Tseng's gun arm moved with him. Lazard's hands stopped to rest on the Turk's chest, and dipping his head forward so that his words could be felt as vibrations against Tseng's soft lips, the blond began to whisper. "And why should I not talk about my brother that way? It's true." He inched even closer. The scent of Tseng was driving him insane, but he had to do this right if he didn't want to end up shot.

"I pushed him against the back wall in his office, and he didn't resist. His body trembled against mine, in much the same way that mine is doing against yours right now. I slid my hands down his chest, like so," Lazard slowly moved his fingertips down the front of Tseng's shirt, applying only enough pressure so the Turk could feel it. "Down his stomach," Lazard's eyes never left Tseng's, as if he were daring the Turk to push him away. When Tseng made no effort to stop him, Lazard's digits continued. "And stopped here." The blond's fingers were touching a cock as hard as his own. "I then opened his pants," he left the Turk's pants stay right where they were, but continued to lightly caress the hard shaft beneath, "and jacked him off until he came all over my hand. And you know what, Turk?" Lazard's tongue then ghosted over lips that were quivering as badly as his own. "He fucking loved it." Pulling back only a hair, "so, if you're going to kill me over that," he gave a sidelong look to the gun, "then do it." His fingers never once ceased manipulating Tseng's hardness.

Tseng inhaled sharply when Lazard approached him, and the hand holding his gun trembled violently. His finger slipped off the trigger — though in reality he hadn't even clicked the safety off — and he held it limply against Lazard's temple as the director's words assaulted his senses, as the man himself moved close enough to smell, to kiss, if either of them desired it. Tseng shuddered and let out the smallest of breaths as Lazard's fingers brushed his chest delicately, moving slowly down to his stomach. Blinking to confirm to himself that this was happening, Tseng swallowed and allowed himself to both envision Rufus before him, shirtless and whimpering, and to relax enough to feel each crackle of pleasure that filtered down to his engorged cock from Lazard's fingertips. Lazard's whispers filled the air, filled his mind with the object of his desire, Rufus against a wall, Rufus trembling and whimpering, Rufus looking up defiantly at the brother he hated, but aroused enough to not be able to turn away. Just like the way Tseng himself felt.

Then Lazard dared to do more, dared to caress Tseng's erection, straining desperately, having gone untouched for far too long. Tseng imagined Rufus' orgasm in his mind, and let out the faintest of groans when it was timed with a particularly adroit squeeze to his cock. His eyes flitted downward to see white silk gloved fingers pressed against a part of him only barely covered by the slacks, it seemed, and Tseng fought back another groan, feeling quite embarrassed by the first one. Struggling to shake off the heat that had filled his face, Tseng sheathed his gun once more, and tried his best to look Lazard in the eye. "What is it you want from me, Director?" His voice was shakier than he would have liked.

Lazard wasn't letting him get off that easy this time, not when he had Tseng's full attention and in such a position. Bright blue eyes followed the path of the gun, but seeing that Tseng didn't pull away, Lazard continued with his careful ministrations to the Turk's shaft. Hearing the dark one groan had almost been enough to push forward Lazard's own climax, but there was no way he was going to get off without being touched.

"What is it I want from you, Tseng?" Lazard repeated the question. "There are a few things. And one, I'm happy to report, is within my grasp." The SOLDIER director gave Tseng's shaft a long, hard squeeze. He couldn't fight the smile that touched his lips when the Turk's hips involuntarily pumped into his hand. "Another thing," Lazard separated the space that was between them, and when he spoke next, lips were pressed against lips. "Don't ever..._ever_...ignore me or dismiss me like you just did. I didn't like it."

Lazard moved his hand so that his arms could slide around Tseng's neck. "And lastly, you are _my _bodyguard..._mine_. I can be quite possessive." Lazard's mouth was now working on Tseng's. "Now, kiss me like you mean it."

Tseng trembled in Lazard's grip, seeking as much contact as the director was willing to give, which as it turned out was a dizzying amount; he pumped his hips and attempted to stifle a groan, but part of it still managed to escape, and he blushed at the realization that Lazard could hear him. Tseng had never considered himself shy, but he was certainly an introvert, and sexual affairs were never something he placed much value in; this often caused him to build up until moments like _this _occurred. Swallowing hard, he nodded when Lazard made his demand, understanding that he had hurt his charge's apparently now easily wounded feelings. Then Lazard put his arms around him, and he stopped thinking, lips crashing into Lazard's hard enough to hurt, with a desperation Tseng hadn't known in years. His now free hands explored Lazard's thin waist, pulling Lazard forward to press against his body.

Lazard slid easily into Tseng's embrace, and he returned the kisses with a passion that only came with the realization that he was kissing one of his rivals. For years the two of them had only sought to one-up each other in spars of hurtful words and dagger-sharp glares, but now here they were, lips touching, arms wrapped around each other, and bodies begging the other for more. It was a sensation that Lazard could become accustomed to.

A wanton moan of his own traveled from Lazard's throat, and with it his lips parted. His wet tongue danced forward, pleading for acceptance into Tseng's hot mouth. He sighed when it was granted entry. His entire body burned when the Turk's tongue greeted his and his hips started to move of their own accord. The blond began to grind his clothed stiffness against the hard shaft of the Turk, sending a pulse of ecstasy through his frail form, urging him onward.

The director's senses were going into overdrive. He wanted Tseng, wanted him badly. There was almost a physical need to allow the black haired man to consume him. He wanted to feel Tseng inside him, and he wanted it now. Lazard pulled away from the kiss only because he needed air. The intake of oxygen was exhaled in a breath that whispered Tseng's name.

Tseng blushed again. He found it difficult to look at Lazard, but did it anyway. "Let me escort you home," he murmured distractedly, not realizing Lazard had intended originally to go back to work, though clearly today was a day off for the director. "I just want to… do my job," he paused to catch his breath.

Lazard was reluctant to release his hold on Tseng. He was afraid that if he let go, the spell of enchantment would be broken and the dark beauty would be lost to him. As much as he was loath to, the director removed his arms from the Turk's neck and backpedaled a few paces. He straightened his jacket and adjusted his cravat (one accessory that he was in no short demand of). For his kiss swollen lips, there was nothing he could do. Holding his head down, so that in case the pair ran into anyone in the hallways no one would notice the swell of his lips, Lazard followed Tseng in silence up to his apartment.

It was strange to return again to the place where he had bandaged Lazard's hand, where the sound of his own voice had filled the empty spaces in the air when Lazard couldn't speak back to him. It was strange to see the lush furniture once again orderly, without any traces of Lazard's earlier clothing on them, without any traces of bloodied cloths or glasses of scotch. It was as if the director had erased every material trace of what had happened between them earlier. Not that Tseng minded; it made it easier for both of them to do what they were about to do.

Suddenly Tseng's eyes snapped widely open, and as Lazard shut the door behind both of them and made to press Tseng against the wall with a searing kiss, Tseng immediately put both arms up to block him with unintentional harshness. "We can't," Tseng said simply. "I'm your bodyguard; it would be unethical," he insisted, more for his own benefit than to explain his actions to Lazard. His prick was aching, and his body was burning with lust, but Tseng had suffered those feelings before, and they were nothing new to him. Bodily pain didn't affect a Turk. He had let his emotions get the better of him beforehand, and it was an almost deadly mistake. After being what he perceived to be discharged from Rufus' presence, there was no way Tseng was risking further employment by getting sexually involved with Rufus' brother. No matter what his body wanted, and no matter how... similar the two of them were starting to look in his mind.

Tseng pointed to the living room. "You lay down; you're not to go back to work today, Director. You've been through too much emotionally and physically. I am going to... take a shower," he decided, when the rhythmic throbbing of his cock wouldn't leave him alone. Besides, the water would relax his turbulent mind, and he normally showered at night anyhow. And he wasn't sure he was okay with leaving Lazard alone after what he had done to himself that morning; he wasn't yet sure the man wouldn't jump off the rooftop. All perfect justifications for his remaining in Lazard's apartment.

Lazard stopped as if he'd been slapped. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. Tseng had rejected him..._again._ Twice in one day by the same man, and here he thought it had been going perfectly. Yeah, it had seemed kind of strange that he was going to fuck Tseng, but it was exhilarating at the same time. The rejection stung his already wounded ego. A look of disgust crossed his face and he stepped away from the Turk. He wasn't sure how much more of today he could stand. At this point, the blond just wanted the day to end. Pushing his glasses up on his face, Lazard shook his head. "Yeah, whatever. Bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left."

He wanted until the gorgeous Turk left his presence, before he went to the kitchen to get a drink. Deciding to forgo a glass, Shinra's illegitimate son pulled out his bottle of gin, unscrewed the lid and raised the bottle to his lips. The bitter liquid burned his throat as he gulped down the liquor straight from the container.

It wasn't hard for the director to figure out why the Turk had stopped him. It was quite simple, really. He wasn't a cute teenager who went by the name of Rufus. _Just another reason to hate the little sonof a bitch._ There was no use in bemoaning that fact anymore. A cold sort of acceptance crept through Lazard's stomach and sheathed his heart in ice.

The blond took another few swigs from the bottle of gin before putting it up. He didn't want to get wasted... well, that was a lie. He wanted to get so hammered that he couldn't remember his own name, but not while Tseng was here. The Turk had already seen him with too many of his defenses down. Lazard didn't want to add 'complete drunken fool' to the list.

He heard the shower water start running and his mind started turning full speed._Well, if Tseng wanted to be like that and shove me away because I'm not Rufus, fuck being decent to the man... and here I was, ready to play nice and be respectful. Well, no longer. Morals be damned._

Lazard crept down the hallway, not making a sound as he moved. Quietly, he opened the bathroom door, a bit surprised to find it unlocked, and found an angle where he could see into the shower without being noticed. Seeing Tseng naked, with water streaming over his taut muscled body, was breathtaking. Lazard felt his cock stiffen all over again. i_Damn you, Turk, for not wanting me./i_ Watching the man soap himself from head to toe made Lazard ache inside. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Tseng. To feel that wet skin beneath his fingers.

_Finally, some privacy_, Tseng thought to himself as the water hit him, leaving his clothes folded up on the counter. He had to admit that Lazard had a really nice apartment. Perhaps being the man's bodyguard wasn't so bad after all.

He went through his usual ritual of getting clean before he masturbated, soaping his sleek black hair and toned body with his hands, enjoying the intimacy of his own touch. The heat was so relaxing... His hands worked their way down to his cock, brushing it and causing it to bob slightly. Tseng closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing it the way Lazard had done, wondering what wet silk would feel like, or better yet, a wet mouth. Lazard's wet mouth, or Rufus' wet mouth, he couldn't decide... A blond beauty who kept changing form knelt before him, lips poised to allow him entry, and Tseng groaned, his hand jerking faster. Then the image in his mind changed to Lazard pressing his teen brother into a wall in his office, one sleek gloved hand wrapped around Rufus' stiff cock, the air filled with the boy's pleasure. _Rufus._..

The image changed abruptly to a memory of the immediate past, of Lazard's fingers tracing down the front of his suit, down to his thick, throbbing—"Lazard," Tseng whispered, blushing brightly as the name forced itself from his lips, hips jabbing upward almost painfully as he fell forward slightly, forehead pressed against the wall, right into Lazard's view, something he couldn't have known was the case. Black hair stuck to his face and neck, eyes closing to keep out the water and propel his fantasy. He imagined Lazard moving downward, imagined the blond head bobbing on his erection, fingers twisting in wet hair. Tseng jerked his wrist roughly, faster now, needing this, needing this badly enough that he had to break away from the director, escape, or else he never could have held his ground, but wouldn't it have been great to have fucked him—

What triggered Tseng's climax was the image of Director Lazard lying on his back, legs spread wide to take Tseng's cock, gripping his own with one hand, naked save those gloves and those smart silver-rimmed glasses, tilted just slightly askew on his face. i"_Tseng, fuck me,"/i_fantasy Lazard whispered delicately, almost sweetly, and Tseng swore under his breath as he came, spurts of white hitting the tile his face was pressed against, and a long, quiet sigh of relief he couldn't quite hold back filling the air.

Lazard's entire body flushed with heat when Tseng wrapped his hand around his engorged, massive shaft. The blond felt a tingle course through him when he pictured what it would be like to have such a powerful tool plunged deep inside him. He had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from groaning at the thought.

But then Tseng did something completely unexpected. He moaned Lazard's name while palming himself. The director was confused and elated at the same time. What was the Turk's problem? Lazard was right here, willing to give himself to the man, yet Tseng chose his own hand over him? Maybe it was one of Tseng's fetishes? One could never tell when it came to Tseng. He was a very strange individual indeed.

Lazard's skin kept getting warmer the faster Tseng pumped. He desperately wished he were in the shower with him, on his knees, mouth opened wantonly, begging for that cock to be shoved down his throat. Lazard's own hardness was throbbing painfully against his boxers, and when Tseng finally blew, the blond almost went over the edge with him. Only by sheer resolve did he not tumble down the path of release. And, oh dear Gaia, Tseng had the most wonderful cum face that Lazard had ever seen, and he'd seen a lot. It was a look that Lazard would treasure and get off to many times in the future.

Getting himself under control as best he could, save for his reddened flesh, Lazard allowed a smirk to play on his lips when the shower curtain was drawn back. He held out a fresh, clean towel for the Turk. "So, let me see if I got this right? I can make you cum... but you won't let me? I must tell you, Tseng, I am rather confused."

Tseng's blood ran cold when he heard the sound of Lazard's voice, even before he saw the man standing there holding the towel. Swallowing his shock and forcing his facial features to comply, he snatched the towel out of Lazard's hands and immediately dried his face to cover his hot cheeks.

Lazard chuckled when Tseng jerked the towel from his hands. "By the way, that was absolutely amazing. You were so beautiful."

Tseng towel dried his hair and upper body wordlessly, still trying to process in his mind the fact that Lazard was continuously hitting on him, and then had the balls to watch him masturbate in the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower, walking past Lazard briskly, to pick up the first hairbrush he found to tear the knots out of his hair before he pulled it back into its usual ponytail. Once he felt like he had more composure and looked less disheveled and sexual, he turned to Lazard.

"You are unbelievable," was all Tseng could say. Then his eyes drifted downward to Lazard's erection, too big to hide. "If the president knew what I am up against here... I deserve a fucking raise," Tseng spat, almost to himself. "I know the Turks have a... iunique/i ethical code, but nothing about it would make me feel okay about fucking you senseless while you're in a weak emotional state. That's why I said no, and continue to say no, and really, Director, you should know better. I wasn't about to take advantage of Rufus, was I?" His heart pounded when he realized he had almost admitted his feelings for the boy.

Then Tseng stopped. Lazard had called him beautiful, and amazing... Despite himself, he could once again feel his body reacting. After all, masturbation had never been enough for him.

Lazard's cock began to soften. Again, it all came back to Rufus. When didn't it? He was cursed to fall in the boy's shadow every time. Again a sliver of ice shot into his heart as he resigned himself to defeat.

The smile on the blond's lips softened. "Of course you would never take advantage of Rufus. He's just too..._precious_, isn't he?"

The SOLDIER leader pulled off his glasses and using his handkerchief, cleared away the fog the steam had left. Once he adjusted his silver rimmed spectacles, he turned to leave the room. "While the show was definitely entertaining, I think I am going to go drink more. I think I could use it."

Forcing his voice not to shake and give away the emotions he was feeling, because he'd be damned if he let Tseng witness him breaking down again, he said over his shoulder, "Oh, and Turk, don't worry about me coming on to you again. You've put me in my place." With that, Lazard made his way to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title** :: Power Play  
**Authors** :: Alexj69(Lazard), Whiskey (Tseng)  
**Pairing** :: Tseng/Lazard, hints of Tseng/Rufus  
**Rating **:: NC-17 overall  
**Warnings** :: Language, drunkenness, spanking, rimming, slight humil, dirty talk, hot guy-on-guy action  
**Summary** :: Lazard gives Genesis a mission he believes is beneath him, and he goes straight to the young vice president to appeal it. Part 9 of many._

_**AN1:**Okay, everyone, we really wanted to just finish out the scene with Lazard and Tseng, so that's what we did. The next few chapters after this one, we will get back to Genesis/Rufus. This chapter was meant to come out last weekend, but RL came up, so please don't hold it against us. _

_**AN2:**_ _Thank you to __**Khfujoshgirl98, Soyna, Requiem's Razor, Violetsake, Kiti Renentine, ViviMouse, Yuzu, Reviewer, Athenaion, Ελευδια, Katsy, and obron. **__Your reviews mean the world to us, as they tell us what we are doing right and wrong, and what you would like to see more of and what direction you would like to see the story go. We sincerely appreciate that you took the time to leave a comment or review. So, thank you so very much. And also our thanks goes out to everyone who's been following this story so far, thanks for the favorites and the alerts. ALL OF YOU ROCK! _

In response to Lazard's antagonizing, and with a heavy, exhausted heart, Tseng glared at the director before he left the room. "Leave Rufus out of this," Tseng shot back, even though he had been the one to bring it up. "You'll notice I wouldn't take advantage of you either, Director… do what you wish with that information." He reddened at the comment about the show, and scowled when Lazard left, drying his legs and groin with the towel once left alone, and dressing himself in most of his suit, not bothering with the tie or jacket. Tseng stared himself down in the mirror. "I need to quit letting him get to me… and just do my job." He straightened his ponytail and, after judging that he looked smart, turned on the bathroom fan and left the door open, following Lazard into the kitchen to make sure he didn't give himself alcohol poisoning due to his poor state of emotion.

In the kitchen, Lazard opened the cupboard angrily and selected a bottle from his stash, lost in his own thoughts. _Why am I letting that bastard affect me so badly? I was just going after sex, wasn't I? And I've been turned down before; not often, but it's happened. So, why does Tseng's opinion and refusal even matter? It's not like I can't do better than him. Hell, I don't even like him...do I?_

Lazard tipped the bottle of gin back to his lips, with the full intention of becoming so trashed he became stupid. He didn't even care if Tseng thought him a drunken fool right now.

Lazard had already downed a good bit of liquor before Tseng made it into the kitchen. And considering that he wasn't using a glass, it was hard to judge how much the blond had already consumed.

The oldest Shinra (though not claimed) turned to face Tseng fully when the Turk entered his kitchen. "Tseng, I have to tell you something." He stared the assassin in the eyes. "I don't particularly like you. You are very... and this may sound immature, but... you are mean to me."

Lazard took another swallow from the bottle. He shook his head slightly as a sweet, pleasant tingle washed over his body. "Now, the smart thing for me to do would be to say to you, 'Tseng, get the hell out of my apartment before I throw you out.' However, we both know that A) You're not going to listen to me, and B) I couldn't throw you out even if I tried. So therefore, I'm not even going to bother with telling you to get the hell out. What a pointless endeavor that would be."

Lazard drank again, and swayed on his feet. By now half the contents of the bottle were gone. "So, I've thought of a way to make you want to leave on your own." Lazard smiled, feeling proud of himself, and very, very drunk. "I'm going to ask you a very personal question, and you're going to get all flustered, and your cheeks are going to turn bright red. You will mumble something under your breath

about how terrible it is to be stuck with me, and then hopefully you will go away, and stop fucking with my emotions." Lazard chuckled into his gloved hand. "Tell me, which is more painful for you Tseng, the fact that my little brother is fucking around with a very sexy SOLDIER, or the fact that he didn't choose you?"

Tseng sighed. Now he had to deal with a drunk on top of it all? "I don't like you either," he lied outright, hoping that Lazard was lying as well, blowing the situation out of proportion since he had managed to drink himself stupid in an incredibly short amount of time. Snatching the bottle of gin from Lazard's hand despite the blond's murmur of protest, Tseng replied, "This is precisely why I am not leaving—you clearly cannot control yourself."

But Lazard kept talking, and Tseng did find himself flushing slightly at the question. "I am not going to discuss my personal life with you," Tseng angrily objected, dodging the question altogether. "Even if I wanted to, it would only give you ammunition to rally against me further and prevent me from doing my job. A job I am beginning to wonder how badly I want," he continued, almost to himself.

In his mind, he knew that the latter option Lazard had given was the true one... no matter whom Rufus had picked, it would hurt. The fact that he had chosen a handsome SOLDIER only showed that the boy had good taste. Tseng had his doubts about Rhapsodos as a human being, but as a specimen of manhood, Rufus had chosen well.

... _Except I could probably nail him in the back of the head with my pistol, and he wouldn't even know it until he had bled out, Tseng thought mercilessly, a slight smile curling at his lips. Well, that's an option if he hurts the boy, certainly._

Turning back to Lazard, he made a show of pouring the rest of the gin down the drain. "I'll buy you another, Director, but not today," he offered.

Lazard sighed, and threw his hands up dramatically. Then he moved to Tseng and grabbed the Turk by his impeccably pressed white shirt. He shook the man weakly. "Tseng... don't you get it, it hasn't even been a full day... and..." He stopped, forgetting what he was about to say for a moment. "Oh, I want you not to want this job." The director was slurring his words and whining. "You're fucking up my life..." He ceased shaking the Turk.

Dropping his head on Tseng's shoulder, Lazard whispered, "Why do you hate me so much? I know I'm not Rufus, but... but... he's a snot nosed spoiled asshole."

Lazard suddenly stood to his full height again. "You irritate me Tseng. Get the fuck out." The blond stumbled his way out of the kitchen. "I was going to let you screw me, you bastard. But noooo, I'm not Rufus fucking Shinra. Fuck you Tseng." Lazard somehow made it to his couch without falling.

"Yes, lie down, sir," Tseng encouraged, hoping the honorific would help persuade Lazard that he didn't in fact hate him. Ignoring the stab about Rufus, and ignoring the strange ache he felt when Lazard asked why he hated him, he followed Lazard into the living room, and sat down beside him, gently moving Lazard a bit where he was laying down to make sure he was on his side_. It's just as well you aren't Rufus, _Tseng thought to himself_; I'd get fired for touching the boy, but you're a grown man._.. He ignored how the thought made him feel.

Stroking Lazard's hair and pulling it out of his face, Tseng sighed, and removed the director's glasses with one hand idly to prevent them from breaking. "You're hard work," he whispered, so that Lazard couldn't hear him. "Just lie here until you feel better, Lazard," Tseng murmured softly. "Nobody hates you. Nobody is choosing anyone over you. Please don't project your feelings about your father onto me," he soothed. "I won't ignore you, if you don't lash out at me, sir."

Lazard squinted when he lost his glasses. He needed them to see anything beyond bright blurry images here and there. He felt lost without them, and had he not been drunk, he might have panicked. Now that he was a bit calmer, the director moved so that his head was in Tseng's lap and his fingers began tracing small circles on the Turk's leg. "I lied when I said I didn't like you, Tseng. But you still are annoying."

The Turk could feel Lazard sigh. "And I still think you're pretty." Then the blond chuckled. "And you really do have one hell of a cum face. I will probably be masturbating to it for the next few weeks." Lazard was losing all his inhibitions, as if he had many to start with.

"And if you ever just want a good lay, well, you know how to find me. It can be meaningless, or..." _Or what, Lazard?_ Eh, fuck it, he somehow didn't care what he said right now. Everything was wonderful, and the full body buzz made it that much better. "Or if you want it to mean something, I will try really hard to make it work."

Tseng blushed despite himself when he heard Lazard speak so bluntly about his private moment in the shower. He couldn't keep the shock off his face when he heard what Lazard had said next, however. 'If you want it to mean something, I will try really hard to make it work…' Was Lazard… asking him out? No, of course not, he was drunk. But weren't people more honest while drunk?

Feeling something tremble in his chest, Tseng replied, "We can discuss this when you're sober, Lazard. But… thank you." He turned away suddenly, flushed with heat, continuing to smooth gloved fingers over Lazard's hair, ignoring the tingling in his thighs of Lazard's presence.

Out of the blue, shrugging off Tseng's words, Lazard began to bob his head side to side on the Turk's lap. "It's fun to stay at the YMCA, it's fun to stay at the YMCA-A." The director started doing the motions to the song with the side of his body he wasn't laying on. "They have everything for you here to enjoy... you can hang out with all the boys..." Lazard was giggling and singing at the same time, getting louder as he started a new song, "Come on Tseng... sing with me now. I know you know this one. "It's raining men, Hallelujah..."

"Oh, dear Gaia. Even when you're drunk, you're gay," Tseng sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

They sat in silence for a little while after that, before Lazard sat up. "Tseng... just fucking stop, okay. You are not some virgin prude who is so chaste he doesn't even know what sex is. And you know what else... your morals are even more skewed than mine, so please drop the pretenses." Lazard kicked off his shoes and moved so he was straddling Tseng's hips. "I also lied when I said I wasn't going to

peruse you anymore. You are too sexy for me not to."

Lazard then dipped his head and claimed Tseng's mouth, kissing the man hard, ignoring any forms of protest the Turk might have offered. This time, the SOLDIER director would not be denied or refused again, and if the Turk didn't like it, well, that was his problem.

Lazard kissed until the other man's lips parted and he could slide his tongue into the moist, warm opening. Fingers entwined in rich, silken black strands and Lazard held Tseng's head still so he could plunder his mouth before having to break away for a much needed breath. "Tseng," Lazard let the Turk's name roll off his lips, breathlessly. "Take me to my bedroom... then fuck my brains out." Lazard's entire body was a raging inferno. "That is an order." From the look in the director's ice blue eyes, Tseng could tell he was serious.

Tseng had no choice but to let Lazard's tongue into his mouth, body flushed with the desire he had been withholding. The sensation of Lazard's fingers in his hair as they ripped out the gray band holding it back made him whimper slightly. Then Lazard pulled back, and Tseng felt the last of his resolve crumble. Clearly the director would not take no for an answer... and though Tseng did fear how it would pan out, he also could no longer fight his body.

He got to his feet and allowed Lazard his arm, though the director seemed to feel good enough to walk mostly without wobbling, and they entered the richly decorated bedroom. Forgetting everything and clearing his mind completely, Tseng pushed Lazard against the side of the bed until he toppled over onto his back, then pinned his thin gloved wrists to the mattress and smirked down at him. "An order?" Tseng murmured, silky black hair almost close enough to tickle Lazard's cheeks. "I'm the one with the gun, remember?" the Turk retorted playfully, as he dipped his face down to kiss and suck at Lazard's neck while he untied the director's cravat with one hand, using his body weight to subdue him. His other hand played in Lazard's hair, tugging at it gently. Tseng pulled the cravat free and tossed it behind him, working at the buttons on Lazard's shirt with abandon, feeling his desire intensify exponentially with each bit of Lazard's body he exposed. "You're lucky I couldn't say no to you," Tseng hissed, reaching down to give Lazard's straining erection a squeeze as he took a nipple between his teeth, driven by revenge as well as lust. Lazard would pay for how much irritation he had caused the Turk, but in a way both of them would enjoy.

Lazard's body responded to each and every one of Tseng's touches. His skin was burning hot, and his basic core caused him to arch into the Turk's skillful ministrations. His own fingers busied themselves in the splay of long black hair, while his hips rocked upward, shoving his huge erection into Tseng's tightening grip.

Lust and wanton desire had clouded his mind, and as Tseng tore away his clothing, he likewise returned the favor. "You're right, I am lucky you couldn't say no," he agreed as he finally pulled off his gloves, needing to feel Tseng's flesh with his bare hands. His fingertips ran gently down the Turk's back, and he mentally admired those tight muscles that defined the assassin's body.

Finally both were completely naked, with Tseng laying atop Lazard, their hard cocks rubbing together and their lips tangled in passion. "Tseng," Lazard hissed when the Turk broke the kiss for a moment. "Go down." Pulling slightly on his bodyguard's hair, he urged the man to move his mouth closer to his throbbing shaft.

Tseng was far from shy about being naked in front of the director, even though he thought he would be; all that was on his mind was the lovely, thin body trembling before him. He dipped his head down to tease the head of Lazard's aching cock just slightly, tongue tracing along the sensitive underside, as his fingers ran lightly along Lazard's trembling thighs. "Yes, sir," Tseng mumbled into Lazard's skin, dragging his lips upward to close around Lazard's cock, opening his mouth and throat to take him in to the hilt. Lazard moaned wantonly, hips bucking into Tseng's mouth. Black hair fell to Lazard's thighs and was brought up again with the motion of Tseng's mouth, riding the director's shift roughly enough to provoke him, but not enough to get him off.

Tseng pulled off of Lazard's rod and licked his lips, smirking devilishly at the aroused director. He pulled Lazard by the hair to a sitting position and smacked his cheek with his cock. "My turn."

Lazard quivered with anticipation. The blowjob he'd just received was heavenly. Dear goddess, Tseng was one mean cocksucker. It was a trait that Lazard looked forward to becoming accustomed to.

He was then moved easily into a sitting position, and his excitement grew once again. He had seen Tseng's cock in the shower, but this time, he was getting a more... personal view. When Tseng smacked his face, his mouth instantly opened as if he were a trained whore, who knew how to mouth fuck a cock.

Wrapping his hand around the base of the dark beauty's heavy shaft, Lazard pulled on the stiff member a few times before allowing his tongue to emerge and licking every inch of it. He made sure to include Tseng's sac in the lavish tongue bath, before he spread his lips and slowly fed himself the engorged member. He sucked the cock down, taking his time, allowing Tseng's body to become overridden with euphoric sensations. He wanted the Turk to enjoy what pleasures he had to offer, and sucking a dick was one of them.

Finally, Lazard tightened his lips, hollowed his cheeks, pushed his tongue against the slippery, precum-soaked slit, and began to swallow. It was a vacuum against his soon-to-be lover's already sensitive tool. He did this until he felt Tseng about to cum, then he pulled his hot cavern from the cock with a loud pop.

Tseng had nearly come in Lazard's mouth, for the second time that day; as it stood, he could barely keep his knees from buckling as his senses were assaulted by the most talented partner he had ever had in his life. He should have known the director was so good in bed, what with all the stories he'd heard… "Yeah, that's it," he murmured softly, fingers twirling in blond hair as he rocked his hips. A blast of cool air hit his wet prick as Lazard pulled off of him, sitting back wantonly and looking up at Tseng.

The director then smiled up at Tseng, knowing he'd done a good job. "And how would you like me next, Mr. Tseng?" The director lay back on the bed, spread his legs wide and brought his knees up. He knew there was no way he was getting to top this time and he was fine with that. "Would you like to take me now, Tseng?" Lust laced the blond's tone. Lust and need.

The Turk soon realized he wanted to fuck the smile right off of Lazard's face, for being so difficult all afternoon. "Get up on your knees," Tseng snapped, and followed Lazard, admiring the director's long, lean body as he went, and gave his ass a firm slap. "If this was all you wanted, you could have been kinder... but that's all right, you've made this fun," Tseng sneered, and spanked Lazard again, harder this time, eliciting a yelp from the blond. Suddenly memories of spanking Rufus as a child came to the forefront of his mind, and Tseng felt himself throb desperately with arousal. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care.

"Right there, on your hands and knees," Tseng ordered, and Lazard obeyed, though his skin still stung.

"This is what you get for making my life hell all afternoon," Tseng vented, and landed one gloved hand harshly on the director's bottom. Lazard whimpered, and Tseng's cock twitched at the sound. So much like Rufus... what else would he do that was like Rufus? "That hurt?" Tseng taunted, and slapped him again, the next whimper choking into a sobbed moan, and Tseng could see Lazard's hand come up to grip his cock. "You like it," Tseng sneered, and then lost control. "You—filthy—slut—just—wanted—this—all—along..." he teased Lazard, punctuating each word with a spank, dragging louder and louder whimpers from the shameless director. Gods, did he sound like his brother... Tseng couldn't take it anymore. "Where's your lube? Find it, or I'll fuck you dry," he growled.

Lazard found it hard to position himself easily on his hands and knees, since his right hand was bandaged. However, he was in no position to protest, since he had surrendered his control to the Turk. He would just have to manage the best he could.

The slaps to his ass were painful goodness, and after every hit, he pushed his ass backward as if begging for more, yet every time Tseng's hand came down to connect with his bare flesh, he jerked away. The domination play was making his cock twitch and leak.

The director was whining and whimpering as Tseng took his time in abusing his poor bottom. The burning pain against his backside was becoming almost unbearable, yet he ached for more. Unable to keep himself steady due to his hurt hand, Lazard fell to his chest, though his ass remained in the air for Tseng to do with as he pleased. The blond's good hand went to his pulsating cock and began to tug on it in time to his spankings. "Yes... sir..." Lazard cried, "hurt... hurt me..." The man's brain was overcome with pleasure mixed with pain. "Yes... sir... I fucking love it." He wiggled his ass, corresponding to the whips he was taking.

When Tseng had demanded his lube, Lazard was hesitant to answer. Maybe his punishment would be continued for showing reluctance. "Sir..." Then came a whispered, almost shy, "...more, please?"

Tseng grinned almost coldly; it was more like a sneer. "More?" Gloved hands caressed the abused cheeks, sending shivers up Lazard's spine. "You should hear what my Turks say about you," Tseng purred, fingers slipping down slender thighs and back up to Lazard's reddened skin, slapping hard enough to sting. "About how you've wanted to get in bed with each and every one of your men. And how... ijealous/i you were that Rufus got to Genesis before you did." Tseng smirked. "What a shame, that a man of your stature is reduced to sucking a Turk's cock."

Another smack and Tseng decided he was finished for now, and rubbed his hands soothingly across the abused area. "Or reduced to jerking off your own brother," a dark voice whispered before Tseng pressed his lips and tongue between Lazard's cheeks, tracing circles before it finally dipped its way inside, flesh and leather gently handling the director's balls.

While Lazard was not a pain junkie, he had always enjoyed a good amount of discipline during sex play. And he was pleasantly surprised to find Tseng was so good at it. Truth be told, he was surprised that he was naked with the Turk at all. Tseng had refused him a number of times during the course of the day, and Lazard hadn't had any real plans of seducing the man until Tseng had bandaged up his

hand. He was happy he perused the course of action he had decided on.

His body jerked when yet another harsh blow was delivered. So... fucking... good. And Tseng's words caused the blond to feel dirty and shameful. He lowered his head in complete submission, his cock aching. Yes, he had been reduced to sucking the cock of a Turk. He really was a filthy slut and he knew it. Some parts of one's past will always stay with them.

The moan that escaped from Lazard when Tseng's tongue began its assault on his tight entrance caused his whole body to reverberate. His teeth clenched together as he stopped himself from screaming out the ecstatic feeling. He pushed his ass back against the Turks face, wanting more and more of that wet muscle penetrating him. "Oh... ifuck/i Tseng... that's right... lick me... fuck... fuck... iharder/i." His hips were grinding against hot lips and the hand he was using to jack himself off increased in speed. "Top... drawer... fuck Tseng... lube." He managed to hiss before all rational thought was drained from him.

Tseng nearly groaned at the sound of his name on the director's trembling lips, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned forward to nearly tear the top drawer clean out of Lazard's dresser in search for lube. Tseng tore off his gloves with his teeth and coated the fingers of his right hand, working one into Lazard's shivering body. "You're tight for such a slut," Tseng hissed. "Look at me." Lazard turned, and his flushed cheeks and messy hair betrayed him. He looked so debauched, so far from his usual pristine self, so erotic it made Tseng's throbbing prick ache with need. "Fuck," Tseng responded to the image, adding another finger, working Lazard open as quickly as possible. When the blond was responding to his satisfaction, Tseng gave himself a few quick strokes with lubricant, and grabbed Lazard by the hips, easing his cock slowly inside.

Lazard kept his head turned toward Tseng as the Turk began to invade him. Even though he had just had the dark beauty's cock in his mouth, he still couldn't come to grips with the size of the tool about to impale him.

Taking a few deep breaths, the director forced himself to relax. The tip pushed through his outer ring, and the old familiar sting of the onset of what promised to be an amazing anal fuck, set his blood boiling and caused his prick to pulse against his palm. His heart was hammering hard in his chest, his breathing had become erratic and his lips quivered out his moans.

Lazard still hadn't come to grips with the fact that Tseng – Tseng of the Turks – was pushing his hard cock deep into his ass. The feeling of being a filthy whore once again seized him.

Only when the Turk bottomed out inside him, did Lazard turn his face away. He was thankful that Tseng was going slow, giving him time to adjust. Once the blond felt the pain subside, and the pleasure of being filled take over, did he start to move his hips, giving the Turk the go ahead to begin moving.

"That's right, Lazard," Tseng breathed, groaning slightly as he began to thrust, running his hands up and down Lazard's back both to soothe him and to intensify their contact. Shaking jet black hair from his eyes, Tseng pushed forward, and held Lazard's shoulders, pulling him back to meet his thrusts. Fingers curled in blond hair, tugging it hard enough to feel but not hard enough to hurt. A muffled moan came from the blond's face, buried in the pillow. "Like that?" Tseng asked simply, allowing himself a pleasured sigh, thrilled with the way Lazard felt clenching around him. It really was surprising how tight the director was. Tseng had thought him to be an utter tart. "Let me," he whispered into Lazard's ear, brushing the blond's clumsy left hand away with his dominant hand, grasping the director's cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts, pulling Lazard back by the hair to let the sound of his voice fill the room with lusty cries.

Lazard was being stretched around the hard prick pushing in and pulling out of him. And with every thrust of the Turk's hips, the head of that massive, glorious cock stabbed against the director's inner button.

The older non-claimed Shinra willingly gave control over his own dick to the man fucking him, allowing Tseng to drag him to new heights. Were his head not clouded in lust, he would have found it comical that he had initiated, no, idemanded/i this encounter, only to surrender every aspect of the situation to Tseng. But maybe this was exactly what he needed, someone to take charge, to

relieve him of all burdens, even if only for a little while.

While Tseng was pushing deep into him, Lazard was thrusting back, until they had matched rhythms, moving in sync, discovering that being with each other, and manipulating each other's bodies, was easier than either had imagined. It was as if this encounter was fated, destined, to happen, and the pair was perfectly suited together.

Lazard clenched his muscles, forcing his inner walls to constrict tightly around Tseng's cock, adding a new level of sensation for both of them. "Fuck me...iTseng/i... fuck... harder... iplease/i...oh my fucking igoddess/i I love your cock!" Lazard couldn't stop the string of ecstatic curses flowing off his tongue. The Turk was pounding hard into him now, pulling on his cock with just the right amount of pressure and at the perfect tempo and Lazard was on the brink of shooting his cum all over Tseng's hand. "Smack... my... ass again... please?" The director begged.

Tseng smirked at the outburst. It was getting more and more difficult for him to hold off his orgasm, and he was surprised Lazard was lasting this long. That certainly needed to be remedied. "Cum for me, Director... slut," Tseng growled, letting go of Lazard's hair to land a stinging smack on his reddened ass. "Say my name, Lazard," he whispered, "say it when you come." So close, Tseng was so close, hard to hold off, but he had to... had to see Lazard lose control over everything. Had to see the beautiful SOLDIER director overcome with absolute pleasure. Had to see it, because it was the closest he'd ever get to seeing Rufus... and because maybe, just maybe, it would work as a bridge between them... leading somewhere. "Lazard-" One last gasp slipped from his lips unbidden.

Lazard was only too happy to give Tseng what he demanded. Any form of composure the blond may have had, even during such explosive interaction, was gone now. Lazard was left barren, having been stripped down to the cum-craving slut that Tseng was accusing him of being.

"Please Tseng..." Lazard plead, "make me... iTseng.../i ah—fuckmysluttyass—cum... iTseng."/i

The wave of heat washed over him. Lazard's eyes rolled back, his mouth carried his screams and vulgarities, and his hips thrust back against the Turk, using the man's cock as nothing more than a tool to ride out the wave of his orgasm.

"Please...Tseng... cumming... fuckharder... please...please." The SOLDIER director was almost crying; the bolts of pleasure were just that intense. Hot white liquid shot from his throbbing cock to coat Tseng's hand and Lazard's stomach. "Tseng!" Lazard called out one last time, his prick releasing one final burst, before the blond slumped forward, spent, but still wanting Tseng to finish off inside him. "Tseng," he whispered, "please... cum inside me."

"Goddamn," the Turk swore under his breath, blown away by Lazard's reaction, feeling his body flush with heat. "So beautiful," he whispered, "so...ifuck,/i Lazard," he hissed, pounding the blond's slender body, not caring how exhausted he was, not caring about rivalry, or secrecy, or any of it. Sweat caused his black hair to stick to his neck and temples. Tseng groaned loudly as he came, holding Lazard's hips flush against his sticky skin, and he half-collapsed onto Lazard's back, grasping for something to hold onto as he nearly saw stars. "Nngh... ah...La—Lazard," he panted, then decided against talking so soon and wrapped his arms around Lazard's stomach, waiting for his body to cease spasming.

Lazard waited until the Turk pulled out of him before falling forward on the bed. Regaining some semblance of control, he rolled over, wrapped his arms around his bodyguard and pulled him close. Lazard had rarely had the pleasure of being held after sex, and it was something he enjoyed very much. Holding onto Tseng in what some might consider desperation, the director whispered sleepily, "Don't leave me... yet."

Tseng pulled Lazard closer, in an unexplainable display of feeling. He tried stubbornly to think of excuses for why he couldn't bear to leave Lazard, even before he spoke. _I feel sorry for him. He needs someone after his outburst. I'm just feeling protective._

He allowed Lazard to put his head on his shoulder, with their chests touching, a light sheen of sweat bonding them together. The messy hair was soft, the skin even softer. Lazard's body was warm, slender, frail almost. _Like his brother's. Oh, stop it, Tseng._At the very least he'd remain here until Lazard fell asleep. Then perhaps he'd watch television, or make dinner. Had Lazard had dinner? Perhaps it wasn't his duty to cook for him, but he'd always wanted to cook for Rufus, so why not? Domestic moments were so rare for a Turk.

"I won't," Tseng mumbled, rubbing Lazard's back soothingly.


	9. Chapter 10

_**Title :: Power Play**__**  
**__**Authors ::**__** alexj69**__**(Genesis),**__** whiskey **__**(Rufus)**__**  
**__**Pairing :: Genesis/Rufus**__**  
**__**Rating :: NC-17 overall**__**  
**__**Warnings :: Fluff, bad puns**__**  
**__**Summary :: Lazard gives Genesis a mission he believes is beneath him, and he goes straight to the young vice president to appeal it. Part 10, WIP.**__**  
**_

_**AN:: **__Whiskey is finally out of school, so this should be seeing updates more frequently._

_**AN2:: **Thank you to everyone who's suck with us this far, and reviewed, favored and alerted. Our love goes out to you_

_*&PP*&  
_

Genesis kept his blond boy lover at his side, holding the teen tight, not wanting this moment to end. Rufus at his core was starved for love and attention, and Genesis, being a man possessed by his passions, could easily give Rufus what he craved most.

Sweeping golden hair from his lover's forehead, the SOLDIER kissed him gently, making a silent vow to not leave the vice president now that they had made love. No matter what it took, Genesis promised himself he would stay in this relationship. Too many times had the redhead had one night stands, or a quick fling that ended with Genesis disappearing out of his conquest's life, never to be heard from again. Not this time; the kiss was a pact, a promise that Rufus didn't even realize was being made when warm lips brushed against his.

Rufus closed his eyes delicately as Genesis kissed him, feeling his small body fill with romantic bliss. He pushed from his mind any biased opinions about his lover that he had heard from young SOLDIER cadets and other individuals in the company. Clearly Genesis cared a good deal about him, despite the man's reputation of being a love 'em and leave 'em sort of man. And he had even called Rufus "my love". The boy beamed with pleasure.

The warrior gently pulled away from Rufus and scooted off the bed, his tall, sculpted frame dazzling Rufus yet again with its glory. A large black wing slowly retracted back into Genesis' body, and his generous soft length hung down between powerful thighs. Rufus knew he was being immature, but he couldn't look away. Then he noticed Genesis could see what he was looking at, and he blushed. The SOLDIER grinned widely in response. Rufus really had just bedded a SOLDIER First Class! Too bad Rufus had no friends his age to brag to. … Well, there was always Lazard. The boy smiled.

"So, first we get you into something not white," Genesis laughed lightheartedly, "then... lunch?" A perfect red eyebrow arched. "And then shopping for me." Of course there would be shopping for Genesis. He didn't go to the mall without getting something... or some things for himself. The man loved to shop more than most women did.

"This is my plan, you shower, I shower, then we're outta here." The red warrior started the laborious task of unlocking himself from the beautiful teen's embrace. "Oh, and don't forget, my love," Genesis sighed, "fangirls."

Another kiss, much quicker this time, and Genesis was dressed and leaving Rufus' apartment.

After his shower, Rufus dressed himself in a black turtleneck, white slacks and his favorite white jacket. He locked his apartment door and went to meet with Genesis.

"What's wrong with black and white?" he protested as soon as Genesis greeted him. "I mean, you always wear red. So clearly, if you are going to make me get something not white, I have to make you get something not red." He grinned.

"Fine, I will get something not red," Genesis smiled, only too happy to appease Rufus. There was just something about the boy's smile, and the way he blushed, and how he turned his eyes to the floor that caused Genesis' heart to skip a beat. The SOLDIER sighed mostly to himself, knowing exactly what the feeling coming over him was. He had been accused of it many times before, of course by Angeal, but still he knew. However, he didn't think this was the best time to say it, not those three little words, not yet anyway. The older man would first give Rufus time to adjust to having someone who cared about him in his life.

Taking the boy by the hand, Genesis led him out of the Shinra complex, and to a fancy, shimmering red Corvette. "This is my... other baby," the First Class proudly announced, hoping his lover would pick up on the term he just used. He opened Rufus' door for him, and once the youth was settled in, Genesis took the driver's seat, and floored it, racing through the streets of Midgar.

Rufus couldn't remember the last time he had ridden in a car, and found himself gripping the arm rests of his seat as the two of them jetted from the Shinra Building to where they would end up shopping. Part of him was a bit frightened, but he was mostly exhilarated. This was probably what other boys his age were doing quite frequently, he soon realized; perhaps they even drove their own cars.

Rufus wondered what that was like. He really was such an eccentric young man compared to what a normal teen experienced. Then again, he had the love of a SOLDIER... perhaps normal was overrated.

Genesis skidded sharply around a corner, allowed his wheels to drift just for the hell of it, and then put on the brakes, safely parking his red beauty in the parking garage of the Midgar Mall.

Rufus realized that he had never actually gone to pick out his own clothes before. The ones he wore were tailored especially for him by someone his father paid. This would certainly be interesting, and he had no idea what to expect, or what was cheap or expensive. Maybe it didn't matter. Was Genesis treating him? Sometimes not knowing was frustrating. Too bad Lazard wasn't much of a role model; Rufus could really use some real world advice.

"You'll have to help me… I realized just now I've never actually been shopping," Rufus admitted somewhat shyly. "Father always just has a tailor dress me."

Genesis looked at Rufus, a soft understanding coming to his vibrant blue eyes. He remembered what it was like to be stuck in a world of luxury and privilege. It was quite stifling, but after getting a good look at Rufus and putting forth the effort to understand him, Genesis guessed he was the lucky one here. He had Angeal, who was dirt poor, but knew about what life outside the walls of a closed up manor had to offer; Rufus had no one.

Watching Rufus tremble at what the boy considered a major outing brought back memories of his first time in the village proper. He had been younger than what Rufus was now, only eleven, but he had clung to his father's hand, shaking while at the same time being excited by his new surroundings. He wanted to experience everything in that one day, fearing it may be his last time out in the real world. The SODIER knew that was exactly what Rufus was feeling at this point.

"Of course I will help you. We'll find out your sizes, what your tastes are, what kind of underwear you like." The auburn beauty smirked at the last part. "Don't worry. I'll be right beside you."

"Underwear?" Rufus asked shrilly. "They sell that at stores?" _Well, of course, you twit. Where else would someone get it?_ "I mean, erm. Are you sure? You mentioned fangirls…what would they say? They practically trampled you to death before." The thought of fangirls watching Genesis Rhapsodos buying underwear made him feel sick and jealous. And the thought of Genesis' fangirls watching _him_ buy underwear made him feel in some sort of danger.

Once they were out of the car, Genesis pressed a button on his keyring, and the doors locked and the alarm set. Taking the boy's small hand, keeping him close, the SOLDIER First led him inside the mall, leaving natural sunlight for the artificial, harsh glow of florescence and the onslaught of manufactured cloth dressing wooden people.

Rufus looked around. Food vendors were everywhere, and the nearest department store appeared to be to their right. The place was huge, and looked like it sold everything from car alarms to women's frilly lingerie to various strange machines that Rufus didn't understand the purpose for that he would later learn were things like weedwhackers and lawnmowers. And of course, there was always a materia shop and a weapons shop. Rufus thought longingly back on the sword he had won at the Gold Saucer and then subsequently lost. Well, Genesis had said they were here for clothes, so clothes they would look at first. He took Genesis' hand and the two of them entered the department store, Rufus unconsciously bracing himself for an onslaught of scary teenage girls.

The rush of teenage girls was still off in the future, and at first, the only person to pay the pair any mind was an elderly woman with a sweet face and way too much perfume. If the lady noticed them holding hands, she didn't say anything about it.

"Good morning, Sirs," the sales woman chimed politely, "Welcome to Shiva's. Is there anything I can help you find?"

Genesis looked to the boy to see his reaction, and when no words were forthcoming, the SOLDIER shook his head, "No, I believe we are just looking."

The lady nodded, a smile set on her face, "Alright then. If you need help with anything, just let me know."

"Thanks," Genesis was just as polite in return, and then led Rufus toward shirts, trying to gauge what the teen would like.

The redhead had started with an upper class store, doubting the blond would find much to his liking in places that catered to grunge, goth, and metal styles or lower end stores, where usually only underplate people shopped. "See anything that catches your eye? And _no white_."

To Rufus' relief, the only person they saw was the old woman. The vice president, being young and naïve, had no idea whether it was okay for two men to hold hands in public, but he clung to Genesis like a security blanket. Maybe if anyone got upset, he could claim to be Genesis' younger brother or something. He laughed nervously at the "no white" requirement, and they walked the aisles of the store.

Rufus felt mostly okay, seeing a lot of things that looked like what he himself wore. Suddenly he laid eyes on a ribbed turtleneck sweater the color of his eyes, a pale blue. "This is nice." He reached tentative fingers out to feel the fabric and was happy with how soft it was. "Um. Can I try this? What size am I?" He felt slightly frustrated with how complicated things were feeling, but the sweater was lovely, and he did want to try new things...

Genesis took the shirt that his lover had pointed out, and holding it by its hanger, held it against the teen's frame. Deciding the one he was holding up would be too big for the boy's slender physique, Genesis replaced that one and took the one behind it, measuring the cloth by mere sight.

"I don't know what looks good either. There's what Father calls 'classy', but I'm not sure what that means. I think it means simple. We have a lot of simple clothes. Nothing like that," he murmured, pointing to a red and green candy cane striped dress shirt that was an incredible eyesore left over from the holiday season.

"Classy," Genesis began, scrutinizing the shirt. "Simple, yet elegant and stylish."

Deeming that the turtleneck was indeed up to Rufus' standards, the redhead nodded, and led him to the dressing room. "Go try it on."

It wasn't until Rufus blushed and squeezed his hand that Genesis remembered that Rufus had never gotten halfway naked in public before, even if he would be hidden in a private room. And though the dressing rooms in this establishment were nicer than in other stores, they still left one feeling slightly exposed.

A quick glance around let the SOLDIER know that they were probably the only shoppers in the store at this hour of the morning, so smirking slightly, he took the vice president into the now especially cramped space.

"Off with it." The auburn warrior pointed to the boy's shirt, his voice laced with just a little too much lust. If Rufus would have been anyone else, Genesis couldn't promise that he wouldn't try for a quickie right here in the dressing room.

Rufus blushed again at Genesis' somewhat forceful command. Shyly, he unbuttoned his jacket, avoiding looking at Genesis, and hung it up on the hook on the wall, then turned away, pulled his shirt up over his head and folded it neatly, setting it on the small shelf that looked too fragile to sit upon but too small for any other purpose.

Genesis couldn't help eying the teen as he removed his shirt, and though Rufus' back was to him, the older man could see the contours of the youth's body from behind and it took iron determination not to reach out and trace his fingers along the curves and developing muscles. Just to be able to feel the boy's skin against his was a privilege, one he would not abuse.

The teen gingerly removed the blue sweater from the hanger, noticing tags and some sort of plastic thing in the sleeve. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to it. It appeared to be fastened tightly to the sleeve. "Do people walk around with plastic things on their sleeves?" he wondered aloud as he pulled the sweater on.

"That," the SOLDIER said, hand toying with the white plastic, "is an anti-theft device. The cashiers will remove it once we've bought the shirt."

"Oh," Rufus replied. "Shame that some people can't afford clothing," he muttered, not sounding terribly empathetic, and turning to examine the fit of the sweater. Rufus gazed at himself in the full-length mirror. The color really did look quite beautiful. Perhaps a bit effeminate, but Rufus had never considered himself to be the brawny sort. The sleeves were slightly longer than he was used to, as the sweater had not been custom tailored to fit him, but he didn't mind. Somehow it felt refreshingly normal to shop at a store, even if he had never been to one like this.

He adjusted the collar of the sweater to his liking, and had to crack a smile. "Wow, I look great," he blurted. "Do... do you like it, Genesis?" he asked quietly.

Rufus had the blue turtleneck on, and was staring at himself in wonder, which brought a smile to Genesis' lips. The redhead encircled the blond's waist with his arms and pressed his chest to the boy's back, the two standing before the mirror. "You look stunning, sir." Genesis bent slightly and whispered into Rufus' ear. "It's a great color and fit on you." He nibbled on the teen's earlobe, before drawing away.

Chills ran down Rufus' spine as Genesis put his arm around him and whispered. The sound of Genesis' voice calling him 'sir' brought heat to his skin. It was definitely a turn-on to have a powerful SOLDIER First Class calling him by any sort of title. Something he could definitely get used to.

Genesis felt the heat coming from his young lover's flesh, and as much as he wanted to satisfy his and his boyfriend's urges right then and there, he knew Rufus had too much class to allow himself to be dicked in a dressing room at Shiva's department store. Besides, he doubted the blond had enough guts to do something so outlandish so early in their relationship. Hell, it was only this morning that he had taken the small beauty's virginity.

The SOLDIER leaned back against the farthest wall. "All right, get your other clothes back on. We have more shopping to do."

Rufus obeyed, pulling the sweater over his head and putting it back on the hanger carefully, the

way it had been before. He put on his shirt and jacket, leaving the latter unbuttoned casually like he had seen others do. Perhaps it would make him look more stylish and modern. He held on to the hanger as the two of them left the dressing room, in search of other garments. "What should we look for next?" Rufus asked. "I'm not sure I need anything, so I don't know what to look for. What do you like?"

Understanding quite well that Rufus lacked nothing except color in his wardrobe, the redhead took his lover on a shopping extravaganza, grabbing anything and everything that caught the vice president's attention—so long as it wasn't white. After three hours, Genesis found himself loaded down with two armfuls of shopping bags, mostly filled with his choice of clothing.

Genesis marveled over the wonder and excitement that etched its way onto Rufus' face as he took the teen further into the mall. He loved the way Rufus was aglow with everything he came into contact with. "Okay, love, only one more stop before heading to the food court for lunch." Genesis let his famous lopsided smirk grace his face. He couldn't wait to see the look on Rufus' face when he told them where they were going next. "Underwear. I think... nah, I'm the one who looks good in thongs," the SOLDIER laughed. "Maybe silk boxers... that are not white." The copper angel watched his boyfriend's face carefully as he began moving toward the intimate apparel store.

This was, as usual, completely unfamiliar territory for the boy, but he had to admit it was quite a thrill to be out in public with Genesis, as if they were displaying their relationship. Rufus was rather bashful about picking out underwear not only in front of his lover, but in front of the rather scarily made-up salesperson who seemed to be breathing down his neck at every opportunity. After the

creepy woman had asked him seven times if he needed help, Rufus' arrogance made itself known. "The name's Rufus Shinra, and if you want my family's business, you'll leave me and my companion the fuck alone," he spat. The salesperson ran off irritably, muttering something about old families, and Rufus finally had enough peace and quiet to examine the boxers.

Heaving a sigh, Rufus ran his fingers across a rack of what appeared to be silk boxers, just to make sure they were soft enough for his liking, then selected a pair that were a deep red color. Genesis liked red, right? He had to smile at the thought. "I like these. You don't try on underwear, do you?"

A sultry look played across Genesis' features. The idea of Rufus trying on the incredibly sexy boxers and then displaying himself for the First Class was a mental picture that caused a pulse to shoot straight to his groin.

Moving close enough to the boy so that their bodies were touching, allowing Rufus to feel the warmth spreading across his skin and the bulge growing in his pants, Genesis leaned down to whisper, "You do if you want to be arrested for having sex in a public place and make a certain SOLDIER lose his job." Then he backed away, needing the contact with his lover to end. By nature, Genesis was a creature possessed and obsessed by his urges, and though the thought of spending the night in the slammer didn't bother him, the fact that he would ruin his and Rufus' names did.

Rufus loved the feeling of Genesis' hardness pressed up against him, and tried his best not to get hard himself. Then his lover moved away, and Rufus breathed slowly, trying to fill his head with unsexy thoughts.

After purchasing the scarlet boxers, along with a host of other styles and colors of underwear, Genesis finally led the duo to the food court.

"And here we have a host of fatty, deep fried, unhealthy food. So, what do you think you would like?"

Just as Genesis finished his question, his head perked up, eyes straining, ears twitching. There they were. The onslaught of teenage girls. Genesis blinked a few times, but not because they were coming toward him. No, they were crowded around another figure. One who was just slightly more famous than him... but only slightly.

A pang of jealousy rippled through Genesis' chest as he watched the silver demon of Wutai force a smile onto his flawless face, signing autographs for _his_ fangirls. What the hell was Sephiroth doing here, anyway? This was his time to shine and show off his new boyfriend.

Just as Genesis was about to walk over to the general, he remembered that he was here with Rufus and how uncomfortable the teen had been when he was surrounded by the groupies at the Gold Saucer. Just this once, and only because he was taking Rufus' feelings into consideration, Genesis conceded to let Sephiroth have the fans uninterrupted.

"So, maybe Chocobo's and Chips? Or maybe McShinra's? I still can't believe your father owns a chain of fast food restaurants," Genesis said, making small talk to mask his outrage.

The food court looked fun; Rufus, like most teenagers, enjoyed unhealthy food quite a bit, and was happy to be able to pick a restaurant. "I don't know why he does either. Probably because he wants to own the entire world," Rufus muttered. "But whatever. He also owns Shinbucks, a chain of coffeehouses. They have good muffins. But I'm really hungry, so let's go to Gongaga Fried Chicken."

Suddenly Rufus saw what Genesis had been looking at. "Is... is that... General Sephiroth?" There was no mistaking the amazement in his voice. "Does he go shopping just like you? Can... can we

meet him? I mean... after he's done with the scary girls. That is, unless you don't want to."

Raising an eyebrow, Genesis glared down at his boyfriend. "You've never met the general? I admit to being somewhat shocked, seeing that he grew up in the tower as well." The red SOLDIER got in line, thinking about it for a minute, then his face relaxed. "Though I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, seeing that your father basically hid you away, and Sephiroth spent most of the time down in Hojo's lab."

The fighter ordered two lunch meals, one for himself and one for Shinra. "After we eat, if he's still here, then I will take you to meet the general."

Taking Genesis' words to be an incentive, Rufus basically inhaled his food in three bites. (Actually, he was more refined than that, but from Genesis' perspective, that's what it seemed like.) However, the SOLDIER First was looking forward to the run-in with the general like he was looking forward to bleeding ulcers. He always hated introducing his newest lover to the silver-haired man, and while the other SOLDIER First would be polite and courteous to Rufus' face, he would make the most snarky remarks to Genesis when the pair were alone or in the presence of Angeal.

Of course, Lady Luck couldn't be on Genesis' side when he finished his meal. Sephiroth was still there, though his crowd had thinned substantially. Plastering his prettiest faux grin to his lips, and discarding their boxes and trays, Genesis took Rufus over to meet the almighty General Sephiroth.

At this moment, Genesis really did feel like an older brother taking his sibling to meet the legendary hero. The crowd of squealing girls parted for him, at first not recognizing the crimson warrior. Being unrecognizable didn't last long, and when they witnessed the two SOLDIER Firsts standing this close to them, the teens pierced the air with another squeal.

Genesis held the hand of the vice president through the chaos, making sure not to lose track of him to all the pawing.

Sephiroth's head shot straight forward when the screaming urchins started to make more noise and upon seeing Genesis, a genuine smile touched just the corners of his usually stoic lips. The taller, silver SOLDIER took a few steps forward, meeting his comrade in arms halfway.

"General," Genesis said respectfully, stopping when the two men were almost chest to chest.

Sephiroth had yet to notice the teen clutching the redhead's hand. He whispered lowly, so that only Genesis and Rufus caught the sound. "I missed you greeting me this morning."

Genesis turned his head away, breaking the stare between himself and Sephiroth. "I was... busy this morning, sir."

The demon's smile faded when Genesis took a step back. "I... see." His face returned to chiseled marble.

"General Sephiroth," the second-in-command addressed his superior, "I would like you to meet," a wicked grin darkened Genesis' face, "my boyfriend, Rufus Shinra." He urged his teen lover forward, ignoring the ohhs and awws of the surrounding teens. "Mr. Vice President Shinra, this is General Sephiroth."

Camera flashes started flaring like a fireworks display.

Rufus clutched Genesis' hand, staring arrogantly at all the girls surrounding them as if they were monsters in a sewer. He eyed the way Genesis was looking at Sephiroth, and it occurred to him that there was some previous history there that he was not yet aware of. Something to ask Genesis later that day, perhaps. He had to suppress a smile when Genesis said he was "busy", as he knew exactly what

the warrior was alluding to.

Rufus beamed when Genesis addressed him as his boyfriend, and stepped forward proudly, giving the general a firm handshake as was his custom. "It is an honor to meet you, sir," Rufus murmured humbly. "My family and the city of Midgar owe you tremendous gratitude for your hard work and sacrifice both here and in Wutai, sir. I hope you are enjoying your time away from the front, General." He bowed, and then retreated to Genesis' side shyly, as if he were a little boy, though not without first glaring daggers at everyone who had a camera.

Sephiroth took the youth's hand and shook it as etiquette dictated, though his grasp was maybe a little too firm. _Oh, well,_ the general rationalized to himself, _if I break this kid's hand, I can always explain to the president that I forgot my strength being caught up in the excitement of meeting his little brat. Not that I would use the word brat._ And for the first time ever, Sephiroth wondered if Shinra's son was expendable. After all, he did have two, though one was illegitimate. He wasn't supposed to know that little tidbit of information, but Sephiroth happened to be privy to a lot of information he shouldn't know.

_Stop it,_ the emerald eyed man scolded himself, _you're acting just as jealous as Genesis normally does. But,_ his mind screamed in inner turmoil, _if Genesis wanted to get me back for last time, to slap me in the face, then couldn't he have picked someone who wouldn't be so high profile if I killed them?_

The demon of Wutai did not reply to the boy's comments, but that wasn't unusual for him. He was not known to be much of a talker. Rufus did, however, notice the slits in the general's eyes tighten and elongate.

With a nod of his head to Rufus, "Mr. Vice President," then one to Genesis, "Commander. If you'll excuse me," he began to walk off, nothing of his irritation showing in his movements. "Oh, and Commander Rhapsodos, please meet me in my office at seventeen hundred hours... today."

Genesis watched as Sephiroth stormed off, although no one knew that Sephiroth was storming except him. Feeling a slight victory, but worried he would pay for it later, Genesis rubbed his lover's hand. "Well, what did you think of him?" He pulled his boyfriend through the mass of girls still snapping pictures.

Rufus' face was red with irritability at all the fangirls, but when they were free from the crowd, he turned to Genesis. "As ominous and unfriendly as the rumors say. But why does he want you to meet with him? He seemed mad at you, Gen."

Rufus looked around. The mall was beginning to fill with people now, it being afternoon and a time when more people were free to wander around town. Rufus didn't like crowds, and wasn't used to them. "And can we go home now? I mean, I had a lot of fun with you... but I'd still feel safer back in the building. And there are some... questions I have about the General."

*&_PP_*&

On the return trip to Shinra, the speeding red sports car was filled with the sound of the radio blaring. Genesis wasn't trying to avoid conversation, but the talk Rufus was looking to have would best be held on home ground, just in case things got too heated. An argument shouldn't break out, but one never knows how the new boyfriend will react to stories of the old.

The First Class SOLDIER remained a gentleman, carrying all of Rufus' bags up to his room for him, and it wasn't until the teen's purchases were on the couch in his living room that Genesis opened a chance for discourse.

"So," the warrior sat in the armchair and crossed his legs, "what about our illustrious general would you like to know?" Genesis knew that once this conversation got to the part about his and Sephiroth's past, that Rufus would become very uncomfortable, and that _he_ would become very uncomfortable, especially when it came to why they were no longer together.

Rufus realized that this was a delicate sort of discussion; though he had never previously had lovers himself, he had seen what relationships or even mere crushes could do to people. Cissnei, one of his father's Turks, had been angry for weeks after something had happened between her and someone else in the office, and Rufus had seen numerous examples of social awkwardness brought on by breakups in various parts of the Shinra machine. He was surprised Genesis felt like answering any questions at all.

"Why did he want you to meet him later? Is he going to make you go on a mission? And um, Genesis... are you friends with the General? He seemed upset with you personally. Is he, um... well..." Rufus blushed. "I've heard around the building that you, um, have a reputation for sleeping with and leaving lots of people. Is he... is General Sephiroth one of them?"

Genesis took a deep breath, and seemed to think this through before answering. He had been hoping his lover would have started with the simple questions, like "What is Sephiroth really like?" or "What is his favorite color?"... but leave it to Rufus to go straight to the hard part.

"Well, knowing Sephiroth, he's probably going to send me on some stupid mission as a way to get me back for having a new boyfriend... that is, after he quizzes me about how serious you and I are. Now, as to whether or not Seph and I are friends, I'd like to think so, but sometimes it's hard to say. To be honest, we both have egos the sizes of mountains, and he gets upset that I am just better than he is." Genesis shrugged as if his statement was a matter of fact. "Lastly... Rufus, are you sure you want me to answer that question?"

When the boy only raised an eyebrow, silently saying, _would I have asked if I didn't want to know?_ Genesis continued. "Yes, I have had my fair share of sexual encounters with fellow co-workers. And yes, Sephiroth was one of them. Do I sleep with them and leave them? I guess you could call it that, but the way I see it, everyone but Seph was a one night stand. It isn't my fault if some poor sap fancied himself in love with me after a night of great sex. And before you ask, Sephiroth and I were in a relationship. I ended things because he is _always_ gone. I wanted more. So, to get me back, he turned around and fucked my best friend."

The redhead then sat back and waited for the sparks to fly. He really hoped Rufus wasn't about to consider himself one of those one night flings. Genesis had never gone out of his way for others like he had for Rufus, and if the teen even thought about lumping himself in that crowd, Genesis was going to be pissed.

Rufus had to withhold a bit of a snort at Genesis' somewhat arrogant comment that he was better than the general. Word on the street, though Rufus' street was the Shinra building and not a street at all, was that Sephiroth was highly regarded and Genesis was a poor man's Sephiroth. Rufus knew way better than to bring up such an idea, and decided in his mind that they were likely equals, though

Rufus of course had a strong preference for Genesis.

_Ah,_ Rufus thought. _So Sephiroth was the serious one of the bunch. The one Genesis had feelings for._ It sounded like they all had feelings for Genesis, but Genesis was not a man who loved lightly. So Sephiroth had been before him. Rufus had to wonder about Genesis; it was not every day that one went from loving the greatest general on Gaia to loving somebody like him. Rufus had a particular liking for himself, but even he didn't think he was as good as Sephiroth. Genesis must have been terribly lonely to break up with the General.

Now, Rufus' desire for gossip got the better of him. "Your best friend? Who is that?" He felt bad momentarily for not knowing who it was. He supposed it was another SOLDIER, and that it was not Rufus' fault that the military was a world away from him.

"And... so, you broke up with the General because you wanted someone who would be around all the time?" Rufus continued slowly. "I... I fit that qualification, right? Or was there some other thing that he did? I mean... from what I've heard, a lot of people wanted to get to know General Sephiroth. I saw some blonde SOLDIER type staring at him while we while we were at the mall."

Genesis knew where this could head if he didn't do something to let Rufus know that he was the only one in Genesis' eyes. He stood, and moved to where Rufus was sitting. He gathered the golden boy in his arms. "Yes, Rufus; you met all my qualifications and then surpassed them." He placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "Not only are you here all the time, but you want to spend time with me. At least I hope you do, and you want to go places, and do things. Sephiroth isn't like that. And I will tell you something else... when I said he tried to get me back by sleeping with my best friend, whose name is Angeal Hewley by the way, we grew up together in Banora. Anyway, Seph's plan didn't work out like he'd hoped. It didn't bother me that he slept with Angeal—he wasn't my boyfriend anymore. And was there something else other than not spending time?" Genesis began to run his hand up and down the inside of the vice president's thigh. "We didn't and still don't have much in common. So, I hope there are people who want to get to know him better, and I pray he picks one of them. If he does, then he leaves you and I alone."

Rufus had to smile when Genesis hugged him. He could definitely get used to feeling this appreciated. "Of course I want to spend time with you," the boy murmured, beaming. He nodded when Genesis mentioned Hewley; he had heard about the man before, and had seen him a few times in the building. He looked like a strong, righteous sort of man, who seemed to be well liked and respected among everyone. Rufus liked him. Rufus liked most people who appeared to deserve the respect people gave them. He wondered briefly what Banora was like, or what it would be like to grow up in a town rather than a complex.

The teen had to admit he was somewhat distracted by Genesis' hand on his thigh, but he swallowed and kept listening, knowing the touch was meant to be affectionate and not much else. "Leaves us alone? But he isn't bothering us, is he? Or do you think he will?"

Genesis moved his hand away from his blond lover's thigh to run it through his hair. "Don't worry about it, love. You are too important for him to mess with. However, I will say that if you weren't who you are, then you'd somehow accidentally fall off the Junon Canon. Now, what you were doing on the Junon Canon in the first place, no one would bother asking."

The SOLDIER took his young lover's face in his palms before kissing that pink, pouty mouth. He let the kiss linger before pulling back. "You have a ton of clothes to put away, and I have a very pissed off General Sephiroth to go deal with. Stay in your apartment, and I'll come to check on you when the meeting is over." For a moment, he thought of taking Rufus with him to the meeting with Sephiroth; he was after all, still the boy's bodyguard. The thought of his own temper, and Sephiroth's cold nature, kept him from doing so. There was no need for Rufus to hear whatever Sephiroth might say about him, and the general would not hold back just because the VP was in the room.

"Be thinking of me while I'm gone." And with a blown kiss goodbye, Genesis went to his own apartment to prepare for the dreaded meeting.


	10. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Still not ours**_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Pairings: Genesis/Rufus, Tseng/Lazard**_

_**Warnings: not many this chapter. Language, and lots and lots of drama and conflict. **_

_AN: Thank you to everyone who is reading, alerted and favored. _

_Special thanks to reviewers: Mix Golden Phoenix, BunnyNeko, Hikaru, Vivimouse, Khfujoshgirl98, KirasTastefulTragedy, Kiti Renentine, Requiem's-Razor, Athenaion, and Soyna. You are all loved dearly _

_**Genesis, Lazard, Sephiroth (AlexJ69); Tseng, Rufus (Whiskeya) **_

**&%$ PP $%&**

Genesis stopped by his apartment to drop of the items he'd gotten for himself at the mall, and for a quick outfit change. Regardless of the status of his relationship with Sephiroth, he always looked professional when meeting with the general; he knew Sephiroth would have it no other way. Besides, he liked the look in Sephiroth's eyes when he was dressed in his full SOLDIER attire. For some reason the uniform turn on the silver general – not that Genesis was out to seduce him or anything.

Adoring his black sleeveless turtleneck, matching leather pants and knee high bucked boots, the SOLDIER brushed out his hair, and added a quick spritz of cologne – not too much or too heavy a scent seeing how the SOLDIER senses were heightened and strong smells could offend – then deemed himself fit to face his superior.

The trip to the general's office was nerve-wracking, more so than usual; he could already picture the fight in his head, and sadly, he was well aware that he would be the one to start it. Sephiroth would stand there stony-faced, not an emotion flickering across his features, not even a flash of rage in his emerald cat-slitted eyes, and that stoic countenance would drive Genesis insane.

He would let his passion get the best of him, and start yelling, and all the while Sephiroth would stand there and take it, with a silver eyebrow raised, watching Genesis as if he were a spoiled brat. _Yeah, this one's going to be a doozy_…

Genesis stepped off the elevator, and onto the floor that housed the general's office. The pit of his stomach was churning and his heart was slamming into his chest. It had been months since he and Sephiroth had been alone together, and he had to wonder if that was the reason he'd gotten dressed up, and maybe he was lying when he told himself he wasn't out to seduce his general.

_'Stop it,'_ he chastised himself, '_I have a new lover, one that I am falling for, and I should stop thinking about Sephiroth in a manner that is inappropriate for someone who is in a new relationship.' _ As his stomach clinched with excitement and anxiety, and he thought of turning away, it was the memory of his young lover pushed him onward. The sooner he concluded this business, the sooner he would be able to get back to Rufus.

He swallowed down his nerves, not even sure why he was so worried. It wasn't like Seph and him hadn't been through this song and dance before. It was just one of the many ways they communicated. He would have his outburst – was free to rage and know that Sephiroth wouldn't hold it against him – while Sephiroth would wait patiently for the tantrum to end. Genesis had to admit, there was no one who knew and understood his complexities as Sephiroth did, no one he could relate to in the ways he did the general; which was why he worried about the panic he was feeling.

No one understood him in all his many facets as did his silver haired ex-lover. Yet, they could not be together. Sephiroth was in love with his career, putting Gen second, and Genesis wanted to be number one in the eyes of the person he was with.

Even before knocking, a low, calm voice from inside invited him in. Without missing a beat, the auburn warrior turned the door knob and proceeded inside.

"Good evening, General," the redhead purred, flushing with an emotion he wished wasn't there. He stood at attention, and saluted his superior officer.

"At ease, Commander." Sephiroth felt his blood raise in the presence of the auburn one. Having missed him terribly over the months of his mission, and feeling put out knowing Genesis had taken a new lover, he had yet to raise his head. He feared that if he looked at his second in command right away, he wouldn't be able to carry out the discipline that was required. "Please, have a seat," the silver demon of Wutai intoned, while composing himself, hardening himself to do what needed to be done.

He waited until Genesis was seated before lifting his head and continuing. "SOLDIER First Class Rhapsodos," Sephiroth noted how apprehensive the redhead had become due to the use of formalities. And as he spoke all he could think of was how beautiful Genesis looked sitting there, wringing his fingers. He wished his words were calming, but alas, that was not the case, "I demand an explanation of your actions over the last week. The reports that Director Lazard has filed are rather... displeasing to read. There is one in particular that concerns me gravely. Sexual harassment against a member of the board. Explain yourself."

Genesis was struck. His mouth fell open, and for the longest moment all he could do was blink. He hadn't thought that what he'd done was that bad. He hadn't just used Rufus, he was now in a relationship with him. Then it sank in; Lazard filed sexual harassment?

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Sephiroth couldn't deny that such a simple statement sent a thrill racing though his body. It proved the power he still had over Genesis, and he did enjoy the redhead having to submit, even if it was only in a professional sense. "Granted."

"Seph," Genesis ceased using formalities and began to state his case, "I didn't sexually harass anyone. And if it says in the report that I refused to go to Junon, as a First Class, it is my right to refuse missions."

Sephiroth steepled his fingers, gaze boring into Genesis. How he loved watching the auburn warrior squirm in his seat. He deserved it for breaking his heart as he had. Anyone who thought the silver general couldn't be petty and vengeful was gravely mistaken.

"I could care less about the mission to Junon. You are correct, you have that right. However, SOLDIER Rhapsodos, what concerns me is that you went to the vice president in the first place to have him override that mission's orders. And there is still the issue of sexual harassment. It was a complaint filed by Tseng of the Turks, in the name of Rufus Shinra himself."

"What?" Genesis was on his feet. If Sephiroth had plunged Masamune though his chest, he wouldn't have felt more betrayed. "I didn't harass Rufus. He's my boyfriend for crying out loud." The red SOLDIER was growling. "You are only even taking that report seriously because I have a new boyfriend, and it's _not_ you."

"You are out of line, Commander." Sephiroth hadn't meant to raise his voice like he did, but he had never been fond of his subordinates questioning his authority, even if it was Genesis, especially since it was Genesis. The silver general took a deep breath. He knew that his ex wasn't going to make this easy for him, however, Sephiroth had a job to do, and he would not be shaken by Genesis' outburst.

"Genesis, this has nothing to do with our personal relationship; it has everything to do with your misconduct." Even as he spoke the words, Sephiroth knew he was lying. He probably would have dismissed the report if he hadn't ran into Genesis and Rufus at the mall. He was feeling replaced and Genesis would pay for it.

"Seph," Genesis cut in, "I haven't done anything wrong, just go ask Rufus. He will tell you." There was a hint of desperation in the redhead's voice.

Sephiroth held up his hand, demanding silence, and for once, Genesis complied. "Genesis, the entire thing is too suspicious. You refusing your mission, then going to Mr. Shinra, on top of that getting this grievance filed against you. You have tied my hands here, Commander Rhapsodos." Sephiroth's heart shattered before he even levied the sentence. While he had being content to watch Genesis squirm, and had even taken pleasure listening to his auburn ex-lover try to defend himself, he had not wanted to destroy the man. Therefore, what he said next was as shocking to himself as it was to the redhead. He forced out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding."You are hereby demoted to Second Class, Genesis Rhapsodos. I expect you to turn in your uniform immediately."

Genesis stumbled; thankfully he was gracefully enough to catch himself before he fell. "Seph... you're not serious. You can't be. I haven't done anything wrong." He could not, however, catch the tears that were starting to slide down his cheeks. "Please, Sephiroth, don't take my career. Whatever you want," he was having a hard time filling his lungs with air, "I'll do it."

"I'm not the one doing this, Genesis, you did it to yourself. Now please, go change." Sephiroth knew what being a general entailed; it was he who had to make the hard choices, and this was one of them. He had thought it would make him feel better, hurting Genesis as he had been hurt earlier, but he was wrong. The silver general wanted to take the red warrior into his arms and kiss away the tears, wanted to tell him that he wasn't serious, that it was his idea of a sick prank, but he couldn't. It was already done, and Sephiroth did not back out of a decision.

"_Fuck you, Sephiroth_!" Genesis shouted, and spun to walk away.

"That just earned you two weeks in Wutai." The general's tone became low and deadly. "I dare you to refuse that mission. You will leave in two days."

Genesis kept walking, face flushed, tears streaming.

**&%$ PP $%&**

When Lazard had fallen asleep, the Turk quickly showered and dressed, and left without a word. Turbulent emotions were rolling through his head like a storm, and he had to find a way to get out, to make sense of it all. He found himself pacing back and forth down the hallway, searching for clarity and finding none.

_I fucked Rufus' brother, he seduced me and he's injured and he exploded and, well, there's nothing in the job description that tells me what to do in a situation like this… what would Veld do? Hell, let's be realistic: what would Reno do? _

Tseng massaged his temples and exhaled a loud, frustrated sigh. _What the fuck is wrong with me? If Lazard had been Rufus, I'd be fired by now. Except Rhapsodos is still on the job, so perhaps not. _

Rhapsodos. Tseng nearly growled under his breath. The anger boiled up behind his eyes, and he punched the steel wall, swearing loudly and rubbing his knuckles. He hadn't been able to get a chance to see Rufus since the two had been swapped, and while he had to admit he felt pathetic, he truly missed the boy.

Suddenly he saw a flash of red enter the hallway. Tseng leapt behind a corner and watched Genesis go by and into the elevator. _He's leaving? Does that mean he has plans?_

_Does that mean… that Rufus is alone?_

Once the elevator left, Tseng darted down the hallway and knocked at the door. His heart thundered in his chest and his mouth was suddenly dry.

Rufus Shinra was in his room, trying on the new blue sweater he had purchased that day while out at the mall with Genesis. He had to admit it looked sharp. He pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and flipped his hair back. Gods, was he gorgeous.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. Was that Genesis? Had he forgotten something? Rufus had to laugh to himself as he opened the door. "What have you left behind this—time—… _Tseng?_"

The name was whispered in a low, shuddering breath, and Rufus felt his face burst into flame at the sight of his crush, standing there, looking nervous as hell and utterly flawless. Silky black hair was pulled back, suit pressed and impeccable, hands twitching just slightly with shyness and a bit of fear. Tseng's eyes were wide, taking in every inch of the young man he had never been able to get over, not since he first saw him.

"Tseng," Rufus repeated, unable to process the sight. "What… what are you doing… here? Come in," he stammered, gesturing frantically at the living room, slamming the door and bolting it behind him as if he were afraid Genesis would arrive and shoot a fireball at his former bodyguard.

"I—thank you, sir," Tseng murmured deferentially as he entered, avoiding the boy's gaze. _Why can't I control myself? Why can't I—_ "May I have a word with you?" he asked clinically, forcing his heart rate to slow and his hands to quit wringing and that little voice in his head to quit thinking impure thoughts.

"Of—of course," Rufus replied. "Erm—coffee?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Tseng whispered, wishing to avoid any delays. "Please come have a seat next to me, Rufus," he continued, heading toward the couch.

Rufus obeyed. Was he in trouble? Was everything okay? "I…why are you here? Is something wrong?" The boy's eyes were wide.

"No, no, nothing is wrong at all, I just…" Tseng cut himself off right there, knowing where that sentence was about to go.

Then he blew it anyway. "I missed you."

Rufus' body temperature spiked. His eyes held Tseng's gaze. "I… missed you too." Then he looked at his lap shyly. "When can we spend time together? We used to go to the shooting range, and do all this stuff… have you been ordered to avoid me?"

The words nearly broke his heart. Avoid him? If Rufus only knew that Tseng had been trying to find a time to see him that wouldn't involve getting his face bashed into a door, or ending up on the wrong side of Rapier… "No, Rufus. I merely wanted to avoid conflict with your… current protector." The words had a tinge of venom to them that Tseng wished he could pull back, but it was too late.

Rufus picked up on it, of course. "You don't like him?" The disappointment in his voice was evident.

Tseng sighed. This was not how this was supposed to go. "No, Rufus, it's not like that. I respect… Genesis, I really do. There is merely a natural conflict that prevents our friendship."

"Tseng, what do you mean?"

Now or never. Tseng tore his eyes away from the boy's face, giving the floor beside them a sidelong glance, and felt his face burn as he finally whispered the words he had been holding in his chest for years. "Rufus, I'm in love with you."

Rufus was speechless. To this point in his life, he had never understood heartbreak. Not until this very moment, when someone he had known all his life, someone he had strong feelings for, confessed something like this, and Rufus knew in his heart that he had to say no. Tears filled his blue eyes. "Tseng… I am so sorry. I… I felt the same way until just recently." _Oh gods, what did I just say? _He covered his mouth with his hands, but it was too late.

The look of anxious affection disappeared from Tseng's face immediately, and was replaced with one of utter dejection. Rufus didn't need Turk shooting range practice, Tseng thought bitterly; he was perfectly capable of shooting straight to kill, all on his own. A kick in the gut would have hurt less. Getting beat up by Rhapsodos would have hurt less. Getting struck through with Masamune would have hurt less.

"No, Rufus, I'm sorry. For even bringing it up." His voice was surprisingly even, but he could feel it threatening to give way. He could see Rufus' tears from the corner of his eye, and it only added to his problems at the moment; the feeling that it was his fault Rufus was crying was on his mind, and all he wanted to do was escape. Wasn't this the reason he had become a Turk in the first place—to put aside personal drama, cultural drama, family drama? To become a part of something different? To use his talents in a way he was never able to anywhere else? And here he was, caught in a love triangle with two egomaniacal yet lovely men… who were brothers. It made him feel heartsick.

"I had best let you get back to your time with Genesis," Tseng muttered, and the ache in his voice was audible. He stood as if to leave, and massaged the bridge of his nose, though what he was really doing was wiping away tears that had started to form.

"Please—don't leave yet," Rufus began. "Wait. Tseng. I… that was cruel. And it was a lie."

"You have five minutes to explain," Tseng whispered, still unable to look at Rufus. "After that, you are on your own. Even my pain tolerance has limits."

Rufus swallowed hard and got to his feet. Tseng towered over him, and it wasn't the first time they had stood like this, or even that Rufus had felt utterly hopeless before his crush. "You are always on my mind, but I've made a commitment," he said quietly. "A promise. Don't think that it was easy, or that I haven't thought about you since you started working with Deusericus. I have thought about you. I drew pictures of you in my office. I had dreams about you at night. I loved you, Tseng, but… it just didn't happen. So I resolved to make it happen with Genesis."

"I thought your father would fire me if I touched you. Or don't you realize you are still legally a minor?" Tseng spat angrily; now he was able to stare Rufus down, eyes flashing. "And then I found out this SOLDIER came out of nowhere and swept you off your feet. I practically raised you, Rufus. I cared for you when you were sick. I was going to do the right thing, and ask you out on your eighteenth birthday. But clearly Genesis has no scruples about dating minors. My mistake."

"A man who has killed with his bare hands has no moral ground to stand on," Rufus shouted back, trying his best to hurt. "Genesis isn't perfect, but at least he didn't pine for me from afar like some lovesick teenager."

Tseng stopped dead. A few seconds passed like eons, and he finally gave up. "That's it. I'm leaving before this gets even worse." He grabbed his jacket and threw the door open violently, and for once, Rufus was actually afraid of him.

"I gave up my country, my language, and my name to serve your family, Rufus. I confessed my feelings, and you insulted me. So don't look for me when he leaves you… because I won't be there. I'll be with your brother. Gaia knows he needs me more than you do now."

The door, when it slammed shut, shook the walls of Rufus' apartment. He could hear a choked sob from the other side of the door, and then footsteps down the hall, until there was nothing left.

And he was alone.

Rufus sat down on the couch, trembling, the entire weight of Tseng's words on his heart. He couldn't imagine reconciliation. He hoped that Genesis was coming back soon, because he needed him now more than ever. Even though his lover always was jealous of Tseng, the emotions had to be discussed.

He heard a different knock on the door this time, and slowly stood, wobbling slightly on his feet, and opened the door.

**&%$ PP $%&**

Genesis, not bothering to really look at his boyfriend as he had given way to his selfish side and knew no one could be hurting as badly he was, strode into the apartment, and took a chair in the corner. Gone was his normal black attire, having been replaced by the purple colors of the Second Class. His cheeks were puffy, stained red and still glistened with fresh tears.

Blue eyes flashing with loathing and poison finally fell on his young lover. Dear Goddess, to think he'd given up Sephiroth, who could have made the problem disappear, for this... kid, was disheartening.

"Good evening, Mr. Vice President," the SOLDIER spat. "How has your evening been? Not that I care much, but try to entertain me."

Rufus glared daggers at the SOLDIER. And to think, he had been planning on throwing himself into Genesis' arms and being comforted. Well, if ire was what Genesis wanted, ire was what he would get. He sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his blue turtleneck.

"Oh, nothing much. Just found out Tseng is in love with me, but I had to tell him no thank you, and then we got in a fight, and he never wants to see me again, and instead is planning on shacking up with my deadbeat slumdog brother," he snapped, clearly angry. "And if you don't care, that doesn't make you anything special. Turns out not caring about me is in style these days. By the way, what's with the clothes?"

Genesis threw his head back and laughed; it wasn't the sound of mirth, but something bordering closer to insanity. "Is that so? I'm terribly sorry to hear that, but cheer up, Mr. Vice President, I have good news for you. Starting whenever you'd like, you will have ample time to reconcile with your beloved Turk. I'm being sent to Wutai, thank you. Oh, and the clothes... do you like them? You should. It's the uniform worn by the Second Class, and I'm wearing it all thanks to you. Well, you and the Turk who's so in love with you. So, while I'm hurt deeply that you are in pain, you'll be happy again soon. I'll be outta your hair thanks to the sexual harassment charge that was filed, and making sure I don't get killed in Wutai." He dropped his head into his hands, then moved his fingers through his hair. "Oh, and Mr. Vice President, I'll be talking to President Shinra before I leave. Maybe the Turk can have his job back of being your watchdog."

The auburn angel saw a new level of hurt added to his young lover's face, and he realized that he was being unfair and that his words were crueler than he had meant for them to be. Well, no... he had meant for them to be cruel, but placing blame on the teen wouldn't solve anything. What was done was done, and nothing could fix that now. Genesis had to be the adult here, and realize that his little blond beauty was hurting as badly as he was. And if he really was starting to fall in love, then Rufus needed him more than he needed his anger.

He rose from his seat and went to the boy. He didn't ask for permission, he just folded his arms around Rufus' shoulders and pulled the teen close. "I'm sorry, Rufus," he whispered, "for everything. And," he moved so he could raise his boyfriend's face up to look at him, "I'm sorry it hurts so much." He tipped his head and covered his boyfriend's lips, tasting their salty tears mingle.

Rufus was speechless. Genesis had been demoted… thanks to that little angry power play tantrum he had pulled. Tseng had believed him, and had fought to get Genesis punished, and now it was finally going through. Worse, he had no way to apologize. Nothing he could say could fix this. For once in his life, Rufus felt powerless. Needless to say, he hated it.

Then Genesis apologized, and there was that embrace Rufus had been hoping for. The tears started anew, and he clung to Genesis. "I just… of all the times to tell me, he picks right now, and… it's not fair. Then he says he's going to go be with Lazard… and then you got hurt… and…" Rufus paused to cry some more, and then got his composure back. "Just please don't leave me. Everyone else left, you're the only person who cares. That's why I told him no. Because… if he really felt that way, why wouldn't he tell me?"

He wiped his eyes and continued, "I'm going to march down to Sephiroth's office and tell him myself you didn't do anything wrong. I'll make my bastard brother come with me too, if I have to. I mean, I fucked it all up, so I should figure it out," he cried angrily.

"Rufus," Genesis stifled a chuckle that came out a snort, "You are not going to talk to Sephiroth. That would only make the situation worse. In fact, having you talk to my higher-ups is partly what got me into this mess in the first place. So, for now, we will just play by the rules." Genesis' tears were starting to dry. "Besides, Seph can't keep me a Second for very long, your father likes having his trio of Firsts too much." He kissed the boy again. "Rufus, I am sorry about Tseng, but he's the one who made the decision, there was nothing you could have done."

Genesis picked his young lover up and took him to the couch. "You really loved him, didn't you?" Genesis didn't want to talk about this, it stung his feelings to do so, but he knew Rufus needed to talk about it, so he would let him. Maybe if he talked about it, the feelings wouldn't hurt so much.

Rufus nodded; it did make sense. But it was still awful, and he was still angry with Tseng for both ruining everything and for shoving his emotional baggage onto him. He smiled slightly when Genesis kissed him. It really did make him feel better.

The question took him aback. "I…" Rufus blushed suddenly, and looked down. "He was always there for me," he said slowly. "I looked up to him. He taught me how to shoot, he made me feel powerful. Not like Father, who is always sizing me up like a piece of meat. Or Lazard, who seems to think I'm a lump of shit. Tseng thought I was a person. He… he cared about me. Or at least I thought he did," Rufus added bitterly, his voice wobbling. "He was patient. He listened. He was the only constant thing in my life." _And he's so gorgeous, _Rufus thought to himself, but didn't say it out loud.

"Then he came up here as soon as you left, and told me he had missed me. He looked nervous. He seemed like he didn't like you, so I asked why, and then he said… he said he loved me." He almost had to close his eyes, to block out how much it hurt. "And then we had a fight. I tried to explain how you had shown that you loved me, and Tseng was just…saying it. There's a difference. He didn't understand. He accused you of being immoral cause I'm not eighteen, and so I told Tseng that at least you didn't pine for me and keep it all inside the way he did. Then he told me that he wouldn't care if you left me, and that he didn't want to be around me anymore. I've known him all my life, or at least I thought I had, and… now he's gone. He's Lazard's now.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. And yes, I did love him. It's hard not to, when he was all I had. I know that seems crazy, but I get lost in this building. It's so easy to feel like I don't matter, even though I'm the heir to everything here." Rufus paused, and took a deep breath.

Genesis listened carefully, being the support his lover needed right now. He closed his eyes, trying to swallow the ache that was threatening a fresh round of tears. He sucked down a breath, and not for the first time since leaving Sephiroth's office did he wonder what in Ifrit's Hell he was doing here. It was clear that the boy was still in love with Tseng, just as true as it was that he himself was still in love with Sephiroth. The difference was, Sephiroth would wait for him to finish making his mistakes and then be there to pick up the pieces when his world crumbled. He wasn't sure the little blond beside him had such a safety net.

There was one nice thing about this situation; he felt needed. And maybe there lay the difference between his feelings for Rufus and his feelings for Sephiroth. Rufus needed him; Sephiroth needed no one. As Rufus continued to talk, the SOLDIER ran his hands up and down his lover's back, cradling him, trying to protect him from an enemy that couldn't be combated: emotions. The redhead decided then and there that tomorrow he would tell his teen love to patch things up with Tseng, and to use the time that he was gone in Wutai to make amends. Despite how much suffering was involved, the romantic in him was the one in control right now, and who was he to stand in the way of true love? The Turk and the vice president deserved their shot, and he... well, he had someone waiting for him.

However, all of that would come tomorrow. Tonight was for easing the pain, and soothing over the raw and broken heart.

Without a word, despite what his poet's soul was protesting, Genesis picked up his little lover and carried him back to the bedroom, smothering the blond's face and neck with hot, wet kisses. They would drown the hurt in a bout of pleasure, then move on when the sun decided it was time for a new beginning.

**&%$ PP $%&**

Tseng couldn't breathe as he made his way down the hall as quickly as possible. He had to get away from yet another scene that he had created. Really, what had any of his employers seen in him? It felt that all he was good for was creating trouble and exacerbating already bad situations.

_Calm down. Really._

_I can't calm down. I just told him off—_

His thoughts cut off as the elevator doors closed around him, then started afresh as he realized he was the only one in the elevator and could react however he wanted to.

_I told him how I felt, and he rejected me. Rufus Shinra rejected me. After all these years, and all this… why am I still here? _But Tseng knew why he was there—he was terrible at other jobs, and he couldn't go back to Wutai. He had burned every bridge upon leaving, certain that he would never find reason to have to return. Until now, he had never had the desire to see anyone in his family, or anyone at all… yet suddenly it all came rushing back to him, including the woman he had abandoned rather than marry. Suddenly she and her father didn't seem nearly as terrifying, not after facing what Rufus had to say. It burned a hole in his mind. His hands tightened into hard fists, and he wanted to hurt something, anything, anyone.

He went down to the ground floor, exited the building, and spent the next half hour killing slum monsters. People walked by and marveled at his skill, while simultaneously giving him the strange looks that being a Turk resulted in. Tseng didn't care about how loud the gunfire was, nor the spattering of blood he had acquired through what he had always considered the best stress relief. He didn't even care that he was supposed to be on the job, until he realized frantically that he had left Lazard napping and that he ought to be awake by now.

_Lazard. What… what am I supposed to say to him?_

The thought brought fresh rage to his chest, and propelled by it, he destroyed three large piles of rubble and killed another stray animal. In his heart, he knew he had to return to the building, though it was so hard to motivate himself to go back into the horrific mess he had created.

But he was a Turk, and he did it anyway.

He slipped the spare key to Lazard's apartment in the keyhole and gingerly opened the door, willing himself to breathe, trying to remember why he came to Midgar, why he took this job, why he had made any of the decisions in his life that had led up to this moment.

"Director Lazard, are you awake?"

The SOLDIER director had been in a peaceful sleep, one of the first he'd had in quite a while. Falling asleep with Tseng beside him had made him feel comfortable, safe, guarded; and for that, his slumber hadn't contained a dreamscape of loss, blood, war or violence. He had actually not dreamed, and that had been okay with him.

Waking up a few minutes before Tseng had come back, Lazard was at first disgruntled with finding himself alone. His first thoughts had been of abandonment, and fear settled deep into his stomach. Then he remembered that the Turk, his Turk, had been assigned as his bodyguard and couldn't just leave him alone.

The blond rose, placed his glasses on his nose, and then left the bed. As he was heading to check the bathroom for his dark-haired lover, he slipped into a silken, lavender robe. Disappointed to not find the Turk in his bathroom, the director checked the rest of the apartment, only to find Tseng had indeed left.

A storm of emotions raged through him. He had been right. The Turk had fucked him and then left. He should have known, but then that had been his own fault. He had been the one who had come on to Tseng, and hadn't taken no for an answer. Quickly the oldest Shinra quelled that thought; he had to or else he would go find the Turk and do his best to rip him apart. Tseng had probably just gone to his own apartment to grab a change of clothes, or even better, had gone to the liquor store.

Knowing the black-haired beauty would return soon, Lazard used his time alone to sort out his feelings. Sitting on his overly plush couch, he started the process of separating his emotions. He admitted to himself that he loved the dangerous aura that surrounded Tseng, and the professional way he carried himself. And he was so dark and mysterious, a mystery the blond wanted to unravel slowly, layer by layer. On the flip side, the man was infuriating; always silently watching and guarding his secrets as if they were important enough to be protected. But again, the way the Turk had cared for him when he... had his breakdown, negated that part which he found a flaw. Then there was Tseng's acidic tongue, cruel enough to match his own, and Lazard couldn't decide if he loved it or hated it. After careful consideration, he concluded that he loved it, or else he wouldn't continue to participate in their verbal parlays.

Just as the blond director decided that if anyone was worth giving his heart to, it would be Tseng, the very man who possessed his thoughts strode through the door. _He looks like shit,_ Lazard thought, noting the blood and rips in his usually immaculate suit.

Moving from the couch to the Turk, concern flooding his eyes, the blond reached out a hand to wipe at a splotch of crimson smearing his lover's cheek. "Tseng, what the hell happened?"

Tseng's chest heaved, and he cringed, bracing himself for what he knew would be entirely deserved anger and hurt. "Do you want to know?" he asked, still in a daze. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and took it off, stuffed his tie in his jacket pocket and laid it on a chair, throwing the shirt in the sink and filling it with water to get the stains out. He stood weakly in a sheer white sleeveless undershirt that made his muscular arms look larger than they actually were. "I went to see Rufus. No, nothing happened, and nothing ever will happen. I said some shit I should have taken to the grave with me, he told me off, and I left.

"Go ahead. Get angry at me. You have every right to. It's an unforgivable sin for you, anything involving your brother, isn't it? Don't bother pulling your punches, Director." _Everyone wants my blood, and they can have it,_ Tseng thought to himself. He was too tired to bother at this point. He couldn't even look Lazard in the eye, nor could he reach out and touch his shoulder to comfort him. "But don't worry. They're together, all right. And I told Rufus I'd be returning to you because you need me. That little shit doesn't need me. Not anymore." He tried to ignore the tears in his eyes.

Bitter tears instantly sprang into Lazard's storm-gray eyes, ringing them in red. Betrayal, would it never cease? Would everyone who was supposed to stand and support him betray him? _Dear Gaia, why have you done this to me? Don't I matter?_

"You... left me... to go to... Rufus?" At first the words were slow, confusion evident, as the meaning seeped into his brain. He had finally decided to let someone in, believed that the man in front of him could have possibly cared about him, only to be let down at such a crucial moment. He should have expected it from a Turk, but in his fragile state he had been willing to surrender a cherished part of himself, and it had been stepped on and discarded as being useless.

"You left me to go see Rufus?" he repeated, only this time it was a whispered hiss, low and dangerous. The blond's face darkened, lips upturning into a vicious sneer. "_You left me to go see Rufus Fucking Shinra!_" It was a primal scream.

Fury took possession of his body, and without feeling his previous wound to his hand, Lazard's fist connected with Tseng's nose even as the words left his mouth. There was a satisfying crunch of bone, and the spray of blood that now covered the Turk's nose and mouth brought out something truly dark in Lazard.

"You just signed his death warrant, I hope you realize." The words held a menacing evil. "Now get the fuck out."

Lazard didn't bother to see if Tseng was leaving or not. His back was already to the Turk and he was at his living room desk before he knew it. He opened the third drawer and withdrew a shimmering piece of steel. The revolver, fully loaded, was to be the instrument of his precious little brother's demise.

Cocking the hammer, the SOLDIER director moved toward the door. "It's always about Rufus," he muttered to no one. "Rufus has always been the bane of my existence, but that ends tonight, doesn't it?" Cracks of madness could be detected.

"Have a good evening, Turk." Lazard was too polite when he said it. "I know I will." He opened the door to the hallway.

Tseng couldn't believe Lazard had hit him until it happened and he felt the shock and pain of a broken nose. Ignoring the blood that dripped down his face, he suddenly became aware that there was a reason—a very, very good reason—that President Shinra had assigned him to Lazard. It wasn't because he didn't care about Rufus. It wasn't because he thought little of Tseng's work ethic, or ability, or anything like that.

It was because Lazard was a dangerous man, and only Tseng could be trusted with him. The realization changed everything. Part of him swelled with pride at knowing that his work was meaningful, and the rest of him snapped into action.

There was one thing that Tseng had learned from his years of being a Turk: when to bottle up everything inside and act without thinking. As soon as he heard the door open, Tseng whirled around, grabbed Lazard's arms back and twisted them into a locked position, slammed the door shut again, knocked the gun out of Lazard's grip and had his own pressed against the blond's temple as he shoved him into the wall.

"Drop the threat, and I will forgive you and not tell the president you planned on killing his son. Keep it up, and I will see to it that you are fired and thrown in jail." Tseng's breathing was hard and labored against Lazard's back. "Don't play this game. I don't want you to lose everything. You can fight me if you want, but don't make this worse than it already is."

Lazard hit the wall hard, entire frame shaking. With a grunt, he threw his head back, hoping to hit the Turk again, but only air was split. Sighing in frustration, and resigning himself to relax in Tseng's hold, the blond swallowed down a few breaths and forced himself to calm down, at least long enough to speak.

"Tell me, Tseng…" Emotion was draining out of him and it could be heard, as there was no bitterness in the name. "Do you really think I care anymore what you tell my father? So what if you consider me a threat, and throw me in jail? Everything you see around you is temporary for me, so why not take it now, best sooner than later."

Lazard let his head fall forward, contemplating his next action, unimpressed that the Turk's gun was to him. The rage was still there, but it was rolling beneath the surface again, a place he usually stored it.

"And fight you? I'm SOLDIER's director, not a SOLDIER, I wouldn't win. Besides, you've already disarmed me. But it felt rather nice to break your fucking nose. Now, would you please release me? I wish to go have a word with my dear, sweet, loving brother."

Tseng warily held Lazard still for a few more seconds, then sighed and pulled his gun away, holstering it on his belt, effectively releasing Lazard. He bent down and picked up Lazard's revolver, and went and placed it back in the desk from where Lazard had taken it. Tseng redrew and held his weapon a few inches from his face, and a flash of green light emanated from the materia within it that healed his broken nose. He went into the kitchen and wiped the blood off of his face with the wet shirt in the sink, then pressed it back down under the water. After quickly checking a mirror in the hallway to make sure he didn't look like a complete mess, Tseng sighed again and replied, "I can't stop you." He went back to face Lazard, desiring to reach out and touch his cheek, but knew it'd result in violence. "Though you might consider getting dressed first."

The hurt and rage was close to the surface and Lazard was finding it was surprisingly difficult to maintain his usual composure. He followed the Turk into his kitchen and watched him clean the blood from his face. "Too bad you didn't bleed to death," he hissed. "That would have been amusing." The blond's pain and anger tinted his speech.

Lazard then walked toward his bedroom, to accept the advice of getting dressed, but stopped halfway there. His fury was getting the better of him. He picked up the first thing he could lift: a brass lamp.

Aiming directly at his dark-haired lover, he threw it with all his might, which wasn't much, but the golden object flew, its cord ripping from the wall socket. If Tseng hadn't been as dexterous as he was, the lamp would have hit him in his chest. However, the Turk stepped out of the way, and the object crashed into the wall behind him, denting plaster and shattering the glass light-bulb.

"_I wanted to fall in love with you, you bastard, but no, just one more thing that belongs to Rufus" _His scream could probably be heard down the hall.

The SOLDIER director picked up a glass figurine of Sephiroth and winged it at the Turk. Again it shattered on the wall behind him, missing Tseng completely. "Why am I not good enough for you? What is it that he has that I don't?" Tears started anew.

Just to be obstinate, Lazard refused to get dressed. He would not do another thing the Turk suggested. In his purple robe, some of Tseng's splattered blood on his pale cheek, Lazard stormed out his front door, moving towards Rufus' place. "Fuck you, Tseng!"

"You're right, it is too damn bad I'm not bleeding out," Tseng hissed under his breath when Lazard left. "This is getting fucking absurd." He followed the director out into the hallway, calling out in front of him, "You know, if you want me, perhaps you could avoid throwing shit at me in the future. You're a grown man. Act like one. You don't even know what transpired earlier. You didn't even wait for an explanation."

Tseng found it hard to bear the full weight of Lazard's outburst. He'd had things thrown at him before—he had always been the target of family fights in his homeland—but Lazard's words were what cut him. _Just one more thing that belongs to Rufus._ Did Lazard really think he was just a possession that he and his brother were fighting over, like a toy?

Swallowing his emotion, Tseng followed Lazard to Rufus' residence. He was only here to make sure Lazard didn't hurt himself. There was no way he was going to put himself in the center of a family squabble. He had been there too many times to be fought over again.

Lazard didn't mind that Tseng had followed him. He knew it was the Turk's job, and to be honest, with his nerves as frayed as they were, he found his black-haired lover's presence to be quite comforting.

The walk to Rufus' apartment was tense, and thoughts of how he would murder the little blond bastard with Tseng and presumably Genesis both in the apartment plagued him. Maybe he could smash Rufus' head in with something heavy before either of them could stop him. He would look around his brother's place for something suitable. If nothing was to be found, he would just have to come up with another plan.

Upon coming to Rufus' door, Lazard stopped. He didn't knock yet, but instead took Tseng's hand. Regardless of his earlier actions, he knew his anger was misplaced, and he really had no idea what Tseng and Rufus had said to each other. But his unadulterated hatred for Rufus had taken control, and it was Tseng who had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of his wrath.

The SOLDIER director squeezed Tseng's hand tight and he whispered, "Don't let me falter. I need you." He knocked on the door.

It was as if Lazard had actually heard what Tseng had said. The hand squeeze was an apology, pure and simple, or at least that was how Tseng had decided to take it. He squeezed Lazard's hand back as he felt something flutter about in his chest. Tseng stole a sideways glance at the director, and a smile tugged at his lips as he saw the man was still in his bathrobe, and he was still in his undershirt, slacks and shoes. Maybe there was something there after all. The anger could have been a cover-up. "We'll get this sorted out, Director," Tseng whispered. The smile was off his lips now, but it was still with him.


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _YES, I bought Square Enix. Jumps for joy...Okay, no I didn't, I'm still broke and there aren't going to be any hot yaoi featuring Sephiroth and Genesis coming out soon. _

**Warnings:** _Sex, graphic sex (Whiskey says we should warn for anal, oral and incest, I say you guys probably realize all those things when I put up a smut warning.) and language, oh, and mild violence_

**Pairing:** _Gen/Tseng/Laz/Ruf_

**AN1**: _Yes, this chapter was an excuse to do a lot of hot RP sex. But we know you guys will love it_

**AN2: **_I was off-line for almost two weeks and when I came back (yesterday) I had so much catching up to do, that I didn't have time to thank a lot of our reviewers personally from last chapter. I just want to let you all know how much Whiskey and I really appreciate your reviews and commits. We have a great bunch of reviewers for this story and we love you all for taking the time out to let us know how you feel. Thanks to everyone who follows and favored, and special thanks to_: **Lana, Fantasi88, Mixed Golden Phoenix, Parsley, Athenaion, Soyna, KirasTastefulTragedy, Vivimouse, Requiem's Razor, and Kiti Renentine. **

_(Genesis and Lazard) Alexj69, (Tseng and Rufus) Whiskey_

_**&%$ PP $%&**_

Rufus left Genesis' warm, comforting embrace when he heard the knock at the door. He had no idea who it could be, as it sure as hell wasn't Tseng, and Sephiroth probably would have called Genesis' PHS. It was with a shocked expression that Rufus greeted his older brother and his former bodyguard. "… Deusericus?" he asked, the surprise evident in his voice. He couldn't bear to address Tseng, and didn't even look at him.

If Lazard hadn't been holding Tseng's hand, he would have strangled Rufus right there. But the fact that his brother hadn't even turned his eyes to the Turk probably helped save his life.

"Rufus," there was venom added to that name, "we need to talk."

Lazard pushed past the boy who was frozen like a chocobo caught in the headlights, Tseng on his heels. Once inside the immaculately furnished suite, Lazard released Tseng's hand and grabbed Rufus by his hair and slammed him into the nearest wall. It was time to release all his pent up aggression on the target who deserved it.

He smacked the teen's head hard against the plaster, before moving face to face with him.

"You are," the elder blond hissed, "to stay away from me, and everything that I consider mine. You are not my brother, you are nothing to me, do you understand?" Before Tseng could stop him, and before Genesis had a chance to come out of the bedroom, Lazard's fist slammed into Rufus' perfectly shaped jaw, sending the golden boy stumbling across the room, knocking him over the back of the couch.

"If I find you are in my affairs again, you worthless piece of shit, I will kill you." Unlike his usual veiled threats, that one was pretty straight forward and it felt wonderful to finally say it.

Lazard felt the hand on his shoulder, trying to restrain him, and calm him, but the director shoved it off. Rufus was given no chance to get back on his feet; Lazard was over the couch, hands wrapped around the boy's throat, choking the life out of him. In the time it took for Rufus to realize he'd been hit, the older blond had decided that killing the teen was a great idea, so he followed up his attack.

Genesis, due to his Mako enhancements, had heard the entire conversation. He was off the bed immediately and racing to the living room. He arrived just as he saw a flash of purple covered flesh leap the couch. Thought and action became one. He took in the entire scene at once, and seeing his lover in danger, he grabbed the attacker from behind, Tseng right beside him, and together they pulled Director Lazard from Rufus.

Genesis helped Rufus up, and stood in front of him, protecting him. "What the fuck is going on?"

Genesis was on the verge of punching the director for having the audacity to touch Rufus; however, Lazard was his superior, and the redhead was already in trouble. He didn't want to be demoted again or court marshaled for striking a superior – though he did wonder how Seph would react to that. He almost laughed, and would have if he weren't so pissed off.

"Someone explain... NOW!"

The tears forced their way from Rufus' eyes as soon as his head hit the wall, and rage filled his voice as he struggled to protest against Lazard's grip, then immediately gave up on speaking when he was knocked over the couch, losing his breath entirely. Cringing and coughing, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, he barely even had time to register that his brother was hitting him before Lazard's hands were around his throat. Tears flowed freely as Rufus unsuccessfully attempted to break free. Then Tseng and Genesis pulled Lazard off of him, and he collapsed over the top of the couch, tumbling to the floor, still hacking and coughing.

Seeing Genesis come to his defense thrilled him, and seeing the SOLDIER's anger made him feel better after the attack. Tseng looked irritable as well—perhaps he was on Rufus' side here?

"What the _fuck_, Lazard!" Rufus cried as soon as he could breathe. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You just come up here and attack me? What did I even _do_!"

Tseng spoke up. "I cannot speak for the director, but I can reveal the events leading up to this. I came to visit Rufus because I had not seen him in a few weeks, and we quarreled. I was upset when I returned to Lazard's flat, and the director grew angry with me for leaving him alone. After screaming at me, breaking my nose and throwing a lamp at me, he decided to confront the vice president, who he appears to be blaming for my absence."

Then Tseng saw Genesis' uniform and blanched. "… Mr. Rhapsodos… were you… demoted?" he found himself blurting. Then suddenly it clicked. That file he had reported... it had been a little boy's cry for attention, and now that bureaucracy was finally acting too late, Genesis was suffering for an act that was not even remotely his fault.

The Turk whirled around and glared at the vice president. "Rufus… you lied to me, and I believed you. You should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Vice President. For everything you've done today, and

everyone you've hurt."

Rufus glared back at Tseng. "That's really nice, coming from you. Seeing as how you came, dumped your emotional garbage on me, and left. Shut the fuck up, Tseng. You made your choice, so stop pretending you care about me."

Tseng threw up his hands in defeat, and covered his face. He was so enraged and frustrated he couldn't see straight. "Enough. I've heard enough from you for one day." He turned to Lazard. "You talk to him." Tseng meandered somewhere in the area of the kitchen, pacing back and forth and fuming.

Genesis stared between the two, and found it amusing that they were fighting like this. However, it gave him an idea, one that would fix everyone's problem, including the one that had to do with his stiff cock that he hoped no one noticed. After all, Lazard and Tseng did interrupt Rufus and him in the middle of things.

Before Lazard was able to speak, the auburn angel held up his hand, calling for silence. "Gentlemen, today has been a rather emotionally trying day for all of us. So, here is what I suggest; we need to stop being at each others' throats," he smirked his charming, lopsided smile, and turned to face his little lover. He was sure he could work all this out to his advantage. "And kiss and make up." He pulled his lover into an embrace, their bare chests touching. Genesis turned Rufus' head up to face him, and lovingly kissed the salty tears. "Rufus, you've been a very naughty little boy." Another kiss was given to the teen's quivering lips. "Now, I want you to go over to Tseng, wrap your arms around his neck, tell him you're sorry, then show him in the best way you know how." Genesis' face then darkened with lust. "Then I want you to do the same to your brother. You've made a mess of things, my little love, but I'm sure if you try really hard, you can clean it up."

Lazard's face fell in shock. Genesis wasn't suggesting what he knew Genesis was suggesting. He was about to protest when he realized this was exactly what started it all to begin with: Rufus and the desire of every man here to have him.

As angry as Lazard could get with his SOLDIER First Class, he had to admit the man had good ideas, and this one was right up the director's alley.

"Yes, Rufus," Lazard said, becoming excited at Genesis' prospect, "I think you owe us all an apology." Anger diminishing, the older blond removed his glasses and wiped them clean on the hem of his robe, exposing himself just enough so the group could get a sneak peek at what was underneath, which was nothing.

"You catch on quick, Director." Genesis' lust filled eyes darted to him. "I'm glad you approve."

Lazard merely smirked and positioned his spectacles back on his face.

Rufus' face caught fire at the suggestion. Genesis didn't really want him to… did he? With… Tseng and his brother? He supposed Genesis wouldn't lie to him, though, would he? After glancing up nervously at Genesis and getting a nod, he looked over at Tseng, who had come back into the room and was leaning against the wall, looking quite exhausted.

Tseng's eyebrows rose when he heard the suggestion, but he knew that Genesis still had every reason to be his enemy. And if there was one thing he knew, it was that one should keep one's friends close and one's enemies even closer. Besides, he couldn't exactly say no to having the young man whose beauty plagued his dreams and nightmares. Genesis himself was terribly attractive in that scoundrel sort of way as well. And then there were the Shinra brothers… together. Tseng swallowed.

"Tseng," Rufus began, still unable to look into his eyes, as he got up off the floor and sidled over to his crush, "I—I'm sorry I lied to you. It was cruel to trick you into thinking Genesis had hurt me. Genesis has never hurt me."

"It was cruel indeed," Tseng mumbled, suddenly finding himself a bit short of breath.

Rufus too was breathless as he stood to his full height, still at least six inches shorter than Tseng. "I am also sorry for what I said earlier. I hurt you. You told me your feelings and I stomped on them. Allow me to apologize." With that, he stood on tiptoe and captured the surprised Turk's lips in that forbidden kiss both of them had wanted for years.

Tseng's face caught fire as Rufus kissed him, mouth instantly opening and tongue forcing entry into the boy's mouth. A whimpered gasp from Rufus shot straight to his cock and he suddenly wrapped his arms around the boy, embracing him tightly as he put every one of his sleepless nights and jerk-off fantasies into the kiss, all the pent-up sexual frustration for both Rufus and Lazard. Clothes were rumpled and hair was mussed as Tseng's hands wandered all over Rufus' body, grabbing his ass, stroking his hair, clutching him against Tseng's chest.

Rufus responded by moaning into the kiss and reaching one hand up to pull out the rubber band in Tseng's hair, twirling fingers into it and pulling slightly. A low groan was swallowed by Rufus as his hips thrust forward, grinding against Tseng as if the two of them only had thirty seconds to do everything they had imagined.

Finally Rufus pulled away to catch his breath, staring into Tseng's dark eyes, chest heaving. Their cheeks were flushed and both men were sporting full blown erections. "Rufus," Tseng whispered, "I forgive you."

What choice did Lazard have to but to watch his lover make out with his brother? At first the anger came back in a wave and he almost resorted to violence, however, as Tseng's hair was freed and the man's hands touched wherever they pleased, Lazard felt his own cock awakening. His breath quickened and he no longer wanted them to stop. Suddenly there was a presence behind him, and hot breath was on his neck and ghosting into his ear.

"What do you think, Director?" The crimson SOLDIER parted his already wet and swollen lips and took Lazard's earlobe between his teeth.

The older blond couldn't form words, only strange whimpers, as his cock throbbed. The member was already leaking by the time Genesis' fingers strolled down the front of the silken material of his robe. He pressed his ass back and the SOLDIER's rock hard, still covered cock slipped neatly between his ass cheeks. He moaned names. "Rufus," it was a broken breath. "Genesis," he rocked his hips and it was a cry laced with real tears.

By now, every nerve in Genesis' body was burning. His need to touch was overwhelming. He moved his hips in time with his superior's, grinding slowly, teasing his own dick, the rough material of his pants rubbing it harshly. He himself moaned, and slammed his hips against Lazard's ass, which rewarded him with a piercing yelp of pleasure. His hot mouth was working on his director's neck and now exposed shoulder.

Nimble fingers trailed down the front of the violet silk garment, playing over encased skin, pinching already erect nipples, twisting and pulling them until Lazard arched his back and groaned. Those fingers left the buds of flesh to roam downward, and finally pull apart the belt holding the robe together, leaving the older blond exposed in the front.

Genesis knew the kind of foreplay a man like Lazard would want, and that was exactly what he was giving him. Fingers still moving down, the auburn SOLDIER took the director's cock in his hand and squeezed it tightly, drawing another moan from the blond. He started to walk him forward.

Lazard was thrusting slowly into Genesis' skillful hand until he was right behind Rufus. He allowed the SOLDIER to rub his slick member over his brother's pert ass, hitting Tseng's hand in the process, wetting it with his clear liquid.

"Rufus." Genesis demanded his little lover's attention, while keeping his mouth on Lazard's neck. "You need to apologize to your brother as well."

Rufus turned and pressed his back to Tseng, who had to withhold a murmur of protest. His eyes widened as he was presented with his brother's naked erection, quite large and right there in front of him. He tried his best to look Lazard in the eye, though it was difficult when he just wanted to stare at his cock. "Lazard, I'm sorry," the boy mumbled, not really paying attention to what he was saying,

and he dropped to his knees. Like a pro, the boy leaned forward and traced Lazard's cock with his tongue before taking it inside his mouth as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Tseng groaned at the sight. He dropped to one knee and pressed himself against Rufus' back, grinding into Rufus' ass as one of his hands brushed blond hair away from Rufus' neck. He took the opportunity to kiss the boy's neck, reaching up to run his fingers across a smooth, almost hairless chest and brush against nipples, then Tseng lost control and reached tentatively down to Rufus' erection. The boy moaned around Lazard's prick and Tseng felt his face flush anew with arousal. "Like that?" he whispered. "Lazard is hung, isn't he, Rufus?" The boy whimpered in response. Tseng squeezed his

cock again and continued, "Do you have any idea how hot this is? How much I'd love to take you right now?"

Rufus blushed and pumped his hips into Tseng's touch. Everything was extremely intense, and the fact that he was enjoying sucking off his brother this much made him feel deliciously slutty. He wondered how far things would go, and what his lover had in mind.

Lazard sucked down air when his small brother dropped to his knees before him. He hadn't expected it to happen so suddenly, but he wasn't complaining. The wetness enveloping his shaft, his own damn brother on his knees sucking his cock, caused his heart to pound and his skin to start glistening with sweat. His hand wrapped through the soft hair of Shinra's golden boy, and held his head still as he began thrusting his hips, fucking Rufus' mouth.

"That's right Shinra, suck that big fucking cock," Lazard commanded, watching as a thick trail of saliva trailed from the boy's pretty lips to coat his tool, bringing forth another wave of heat. "This is how a good brother should apologize." He bucked his hips a little harder, but not so much that his cock was down the teen's throat yet; that would come next. He still had a lot of aggression to take out on the tiny blond, but it would come in increments.

Rufus gasped around Lazard's cock, the words causing him to throb in his pants, so hard already. He knew things were going to get rough, but he was prepared to take everything as it was presented to him.

Lazard had all but forgotten about Genesis when Rufus started sucking his dick until the heat of the SOLDIER's body was gone. With his eyes shut he had no way of knowing where the redhead had gotten off to, but at that moment, he cared very little.

The Second Class left the director in the capable mouth of his lover to go to the Turk. There was unfinished business between them, and had the situation been any different, Tseng would be feeling a fireball to the face, for being the one who caused his demotion. Instead, the auburn angel reached down, and entwined his fingers in ebony silk and yanked the Turk to his feet. Hand staying in black strands, staring into pools of dark radiance, Genesis' lips twisted.

"Quite a show isn't it... Turk? The two loves of your life touching each other." Genesis' hand shot out and clutched Tseng's stiff prick. He began caressing it through his pants. Releasing Tseng's hair, Genesis took his now free hand, and guided Tseng's fingers to his own hard cock. "I'm sure you noticed the color change, Turk," Genesis snapped, referring to his purple pants. The redhead's smile became evil. "How are you going to make this up to me?" He thrust his pelvis against the man's fingers, waiting for a suitable answer.

Tseng felt a rough hand pull his hair and drag him to his feet. It stung, but he didn't mind a little rough play, particularly when he was aroused. He found himself face to face with Genesis.

"Yes, I am enjoying the show," Tseng murmured silkily, squeezing the SOLDIER's cock a bit harder than he had originally intended. Genesis was rather big, and Tseng forgot himself momentarily as his fingers explored the entire length, curious as to the man's size. "What did you have in mind as penance... Genesis?" Tseng whispered, trying the name on his tongue and deciding he liked it. "And do you plan on repaying me for stealing my charge?" Tseng whispered, fingers tracing down a remarkably built chest back to a hard cock encased in cloth. His gun hand had Genesis' pants undone in record time, and he gripped Genesis' naked erection, tugging at it as dark eyes bored into blue. Tseng pressed his lips against Genesis', trying his best to stay in control.

If there was anything Genesis was exceptionally good at, it was causing another to lose their cool in such situations. Thinking it unfair that Tseng still had his pants on, Genesis practically ripped the clothing from the Turk, being none too careful. Now the Wutaian was almost as naked as him, save the undershirt, which the SOLDIER quickly did away with.

Returning Tseng's kiss with the passion he was legendary for, Genesis forced the Turk's mouth open and slid his tongue inside, demanding the man engage him.

Hands pulling each others' cocks, the kiss lasted until they needed oxygen. When they finally broke away, the redhead answered his questions, though his mouth had Tseng's ear through the cascade of hair.

"Your penance shall be paid by you getting on knees and taking my cock all the way down your throat; you will suck it until you gag and you will keep sucking until I cum, and when I do, you will swallow every last drop. As for your payment..." Genesis chuckled. "I'm giving you the best night of your life." The redhead moved the Turk and himself beside the couch, where they could enjoy the spectacle of the Shinra boys. Then he pushed Tseng to his knees, and smacked his face a few times with his dick, messing the Turk's face with his precum. When ready, he pressed the tip to Tseng's puffy lips.

"Swallow it, Turk. Make me cum down your throat."

Lazard was getting to close to his breaking point, and he didn't want that, not yet, it was too soon.

Easing his cock from between the sucking boy's jaws, he helped Rufus up from the floor, removed the teen's clothes and moved him to the couch. At this point he didn't think they would make it to the bedroom, but that was alright, seeing how there was more space in the living room anyway. This time he was being gentle with his brother, and had decided he would alternate between hard and soft, and he had just been hard.

He laid the boy down and crawled between his legs, positioning his shaft at the entrance, but not invading the tiny opening. This way, if the blond teen at any moment pushed his hips down, he would impale himself, but Lazard would not make that first move yet, he would leave that up to Rufus.

Leaning down so they were face to face, golden hair mingling with golden hair, Lazard took his time in claiming Rufus' lips. He waited as their breaths became one, and he held the boy's stare for a long moment, content to feel their hearts hammering against one another. Then he dipped his head and brushed his mouth against the boy's. It was sweet and innocent, chaste, and he let it linger. Then his velvety tongue slid out and traced his brother's slightly parted lips, then pulled away. When Rufus tried to come to him for more, he turned his head so he was kissing the teen's neck.

Slowly, gently, Lazard trailed his way down his brother's naked body, kissing, licking and nibbling ever part of him, until he reached his sibling's hard-on.

"I'm going to taste every part of you, Rufus," he informed the boy before swallowing his cock down in one move. He hollowed out his cheeks and slid his mouth up and down the teen's cock, sucking hard, while his tongue dipped in the tiny hole of the engorged head, drinking down the liquid.

Now that he was no longer in a position for Rufus to impale himself, Lazard used a finger as a replacement, but this time he did enter. He had stopped blowing the golden teen for only a moment to wet his digit, then he pushed inside. Rufus began spiking down his throat as Lazard played with his inside button, pressing on it, knowing he was sending shock waves through the kid.

When he felt the boy's balls tighten, the director pulled away from Rufus' cock, leaving it wet and pulsating. He also ceased his ministrations to his brother's prostrate. He pushed the boy's legs up until his knees touched his ears. Long digit still wiggling around inside, the older brother flattened his tongue and began to lick around the stuffed opening, sending a new sensation through the teen. He stopped suddenly.

"Tell me what you want, baby brother."

Rufus allowed himself to be moved to the couch, and was breathless as his brother removed the rest of his clothes. He couldn't believe Lazard was undressing him, and he really couldn't believe he was enjoying it. He felt Lazard's cock brush against him and he tensed slightly, but when his brother made no move to enter him, he relaxed and melted into the kisses on his lips and neck. Lazard slowly

made his way down to Rufus' erection, and when he took it into his mouth, Rufus' hips jerked upward and he cried out. It was only the second blow job he had received in his life, and damn, he was enjoying it.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Genesis playing rough with Tseng, and the sight was mesmerizing. Genesis pulling Tseng's hair, Genesis undressing Tseng—oh, dear gods, was that…

was that his—Rufus groaned aloud as the combination of sensations overwhelmed him. Then Lazard was working a finger inside him, and it was just too much. "Lazard," he groaned, then his eyes drifted over once more… "Tseng," he whimpered as he saw Genesis stroking his crush's hard length, then pushing Tseng to his knees. Their eyes met and Rufus blushed to the roots of his hair; he was surprised to see Tseng's skin equally red with heat and arousal. He looked up at his lover, and marveled at how powerful the SOLDIER looked beside Tseng. Granted, he was on his knees, but Genesis' incredible body was right there for Rufus to watch, for Rufus to enjoy… hard muscles, broad shoulders, long legs and an impressive length were all there on display. And it looked as if Tseng were going along with his

lover's plan. He had never thought he'd get the chance to see anything like this, and his eyes were glued to the sight. Once in a while he'd glance down and love the way Lazard's head bobbed on his erection, glasses slipping down his nose, his beautiful slut of a brother so good at sucking cock, but he was also very interested in what Genesis was going to do.

To answer Lazard's question, he turned and looked into his brother's eyes. "Quit teasing me," he whispered lustily, reaching a hand down to grip blond strands.

Tseng let Genesis remove his pants, though it wasn't without a defiant glance. Tseng had never been good at bottoming in any sense; he always wanted to remain in absolute control, and here was a situation where he could feel the control rapidly slipping from his grasp. He'd just have to control Genesis with his body, that was all. If Genesis wanted to undress him, he'd have to please him as well.

Then he felt his grip on the situation deteriorate completely when he heard what Genesis had to say. His knees went weak, and he hated himself for his body's reaction. The best night of his life… it was, wasn't it? He looked over at Rufus, and caught the boy's eye. The look Rufus was giving him drew all the blood from his brain to his groin. Trying to remember how he was supposed to be dominating here, Tseng looked back at Genesis, but his gaze faltered, and he was blushing. _Damn it, damn it,_ he thought to himself, and was greeted by Genesis' wicked, anger-melting smirk as he was pushed to his knees. He sank without resistance, moved forward and took Genesis' cock into his mouth without a moment's hesitation. The dirty talk spurred him onward, and he swallowed, expertly moving his head, allowing Genesis' hips to move with him. Opening his eyes briefly to look at the brothers, Tseng's face contracted in desire as he saw Rufus thrust into Lazard's mouth. The moan that escaped him reverberated around Genesis' erection, and Tseng no longer cared that he wasn't in control. The scene was so hot that he would surrender utterly to it.

Every twitch and sound Rufus made caused Lazard's already leaking member to throb harder. The very taste of his own flesh and blood on his tongue seared itself into his memory, burning his lips in a way only hatred could. Yes, even now, as his wet muscle circled the vice president's outer ring, and he worked his finger in and out of the boy, bringing the teen that much closer to orgasm, there was still boiling rage inside. And maybe that was why he was so willing to do this. He had learned when he worked the streets under the plate that it was easier to take his frustrations out with sex than with violence. Besides, there was just something very perverse about licking his baby brother's ass.

The older blond finally took his lips away from his brother's entrance and turned his head to face his lover and his SOLDIER. A wicked smile pervaded his lips as he watched how easily Tseng had become putty in Genesis' hands. He and the redhead didn't always see eye to eye, but he was damn glad that this was how Genesis had... _recommended_ the situation be solved. When it came to lust and desire, he and Genesis were on a wave length.

"Rufus," Lazard intoned, pulling completely away from his brother, complying with the request to stop teasing him, "get on your knees on the floor, spread your legs, lay your chest against the couch and wait." Lazard wasn't going to be the one to take his brother, though he had dreamed of it many times; he would let his lover have that privilege. He thought of it as a making-up gift to the Turk for being an asshole earlier.

The director left his brother in that position to move behind the auburn SOLDIER. His eyes never left Tseng's sucking mouth.

Rufus was moaning at the sensation of Lazard's tongue caressing him. His hips kept thrusting upward, until Lazard pulled away and Rufus felt empty and needy. He immediately sat up and glared at his brother for stopping, then was ordered to wait. Wait? Was Lazard fucking crazy? Here he was about to blow, getting taunted mercilessly by Lazard and watching his lover and his crush get filthy with each

other, and Lazard was stopping? "You're a bastard," Rufus whined, but did what Lazard asked anyway. However, instead of facing the couch, he gave himself a great view of Tseng and Genesis, and now Lazard, who had gone up behind Genesis.

Genesis was wearing his evil smirk as he shoved more of his cock down the dark-haired Turk's throat. He found it amusing how easily the supposedly iron-willed Turk gave into him. Though he wasn't really surprised; he did have that effect on people.

The auburn warrior's fingers slid through Tseng's hair, enjoying the silkiness between his digits, before yanking on it again, tilting his head back only a bit to get a better angle and slipping more of his tool in, giving himself access to the Turk's throat.

Tseng groaned deep in his throat when Genesis pulled his head back. He'd never admit it, but he loved rough play, loved having his hair pulled, and most of all, loved meeting men who could overcome his desire for control. His body was hot all over, cock leaking and swollen as he allowed Genesis to drive himself deeper and deeper. If this is what mako did to people, Tseng had to admit he approved wholeheartedly.

"How does it feel to have a SOLDIER's cock, _my_ cock, down your throat, Turk?" Genesis hissed, not easing his hold in Tseng's hair. "You're so fucking filthy that at the promise of watching Lazard and my lover touching, you are willing to get on your knees for me. Where's all your control now?" Genesis ground his hips, slowly and deeply face fucking the man.

"You're a slut, Turk," Genesis spat down at him, enjoying the feeling of complete dominance.

The redhead slid his dick out from the back of Tseng's throat only to smack the Wutaian's cheeks with the wet member and force it back between his lips again. "That's right, suck it. Suck it good. Make me cum."

At Genesis' taunt, Tseng growled around the redhead's cock and bucked his hips, both furious and rock-hard at the SOLDIER's insult. He could feel himself start to sweat, hair sticking to his smooth skin. He would have retorted back, and tried to when Genesis pulled out just to smack him in the face—another thing he'd never admit he loved—but then Lazard was there, watching him do something so filthy and shameless. He would be embarrassed if it weren't so fucking hot. One of his hands held the base of Genesis' shaft, and the other sneaked down to touch his own aching erection. Another thing he never thought he'd do in front of anyone else, and yet here he was, sucking off a SOLDIER and touching himself because Lazard was watching, because Rufus was watching… Tseng's moans were muffled by Genesis' quicker thrusts as he gripped himself, afraid of blowing too quickly but desperately needing to be touched.

Genesis felt Lazard come up behind him and put his hands on his hips. Lazard began to help Genesis quicken his pace. "He's a good cock sucker," the older blond whispered. "And obviously he deep throats like a champ."

The auburn warrior chuckled. "Director, did you think you'd ever see a Turk lowering himself to slut status just to suck off a SOLDIER?"

And that was when Genesis threw his head back, the warm, tight sensation of being inside Tseng's mouth and stretching his throat getting the better of the redhead. He groaned, and started bucking his hips, not noticing if he was gagging the Turk or not. "Ah, fuck... cumming…" He moaned again, but had Lazard's lips suddenly covering his, drinking down the sound.

With a final thrust into Tseng's mouth, the SOLDIER exploded, his hot seed spraying between the Turk's lips, gushing down his throat, and Genesis held him in place by his long, black hair, not giving the man an option other than to swallow.

"Good boy," Genesis breathed when he was empty and had escaped Lazard's kiss. He pulled his shaft from Tseng and released the man.

Rufus couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. Lazard goading Genesis, Genesis roughly pounding into Tseng's throat… it was all so intense he couldn't even be bothered that no one was touching him. Then he saw Tseng touch himself, and he gasped out loud. The dirty things Genesis and Lazard were saying to each other made him throb, and it was clear from Tseng's face that he loved every single taunt.

Then Genesis arched his back, and his face flushed slightly as he thrust forward one final time, crying out his release, and Tseng swallowed dutifully. Rufus still couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

Genesis released Tseng, and when he could breathe again, he wasn't sure how to feel about himself. He glared at the SOLDIER, but couldn't bring himself to taunt back. Lazard and Genesis were smirking at him, but Rufus was staring at him with such desire in his eyes.

Getting to his feet, Tseng grabbed Lazard by the waist and pulled him into an embrace, closing his eyes and kissing the director with everything he had. Brushing his cock against Lazard's, he pulled back to breathe and stared into Lazard's bespectacled eyes. "For preparing him." He gave the director's cock a squeeze as he wiped the sweat from his brow, got back down on the ground, and approached Rufus.

"You heard Lazard. Spread your legs," Tseng whispered, and those eyes left him hesitantly as Rufus leaned on the couch, spread his legs and looked back behind him at Tseng, breathless.

"Don't tease me. Just do it. Please, Tseng," Rufus moaned, feeling the heat radiate off of the Turk's body.

Tseng bit back a cry, and he lined his painfully hard prick up with Rufus' entrance, pushing in slightly, slowly, then finally filling him, letting out a moan so erotic that Rufus trembled all over. "Gods, yes," Tseng growled to himself, grabbing Rufus' hips hard enough to bruise. _All mine,_ was all he could think as his hands went to Rufus' shoulders with the very first thrust, pulling him back against Tseng's body, then pulling most of the way out and slamming forward roughly. Even just a few seconds of this was worth the entire SOLDIER department witnessing him on his knees for Genesis.

The SOLDIER and SOLDIER director stayed back for a moment longer, Lazard wrapping his arms around Genesis' spent form. He allowed the redhead to use his narrow chest briefly for a place of respite until he came down from his orgasm high. It was actually a beautiful sight watching his lover sink his heavy member into his little brother's greedy body, and Lazard was glad he had someone to hold while he witnessed the spectacle.

"Gen," the director whispered, desire still tainting his words, "they're starting without us."

"Mmm," the auburn warrior made a sound, and Lazard couldn't help but notice that the man in his arms was deceptively fragile while in this state. The blond director found the redhead all the more appealing as his head rolled back, exposing his throat. Deusericus, who had crushed on the SOLDIER since he'd first met him when Genesis was still a teen, didn't pass up the opportunity to touch him as he saw fit.

The elder blond's lips glued themselves to pale, exposed flesh, tasting salt and cologne, while one hand stroked down Genesis' back and the other moved between the auburn warrior's legs, gripping onto the spent muscle, only to find it still hard and stiff.

"Rhapsodos, here I thought you were done for at least a little while," Lazard breathed against hot skin, beginning to yank on the redhead's member, drawing forth a low moan.

Genesis chuckled low as he bucked into the director's skilled digits. "Lazard," he said between harsh pants, "there are perks to Mako."

Capturing the redhead's lips with his own, Lazard began to move Genesis toward his brother and his lover. Finally releasing the kiss, the blond began to push the fighter to his knees behind Tseng. "Then my new goal tonight, SOLDIER, is to exhaust you."

Genesis knew where this was going and he was thrilled. He stayed on his knees behind the Turk, watching as his young boyfriend was impaled on the Wutaian's prick. Lining his own cock up with Tseng's small opening, he spat, "Harder, Turk. Rufus likes it hard and fast. Fuck him like you've always dreamed of doing." Genesis rubbed his cum coated cock up and down the split in Tseng's ass, as the man caught a rhythm for fucking Rufus. When he felt the leftovers of his cum had lubed up the Turk enough, he pushed his swollen, slippery tip against the dark-haired man's entrance. All he had to do was wait for Tseng to pull out of Rufus even a fraction, and when the Turk did, the throbbing, purple head of Genesis' prick was forced past the outer ring of the tiny, clinched muscle and inside, opening Tseng up, stretching him. The Turk thrust into vice-president again, and Genesis only moved a little with him, just enough so his tip didn't slide out. The next time Tseng pulled halfway out of the small blond's tight ass, he found himself fully impaled on the entire length of the SOLDIER.

"Fuck," the redhead hissed, "when the guys at the office say you're a tight-ass, Tseng, they have no idea how correct they are."

Genesis and Tseng were soon moving in sync, Tseng screwing his shaft into Rufus, while he himself was impaled by Genesis; Lazard almost felt left out. That was soon remedied when he fell behind the SOLDIER and put two fingers inside his thrusting ass, preparing him. "Relax, SOLDIER," the director purred, "you've taken Sephiroth, so I should be easy for you." When Genesis' inner walls unclenched, the older Shinra moved behind him, grabbed his pounding hips, and pushed deep inside the fighter, bottoming out.

Genesis groaned and stopped moving for a moment, his nails biting into Tseng's back. Lazard was almost as long and wide as Seph, and it took him a moment to become acclimated to the fat, foreign object invading him. Thankfully, the Turk pushing back against him helped turn the pain he was feeling into pleasure and soon he was moving again.

Lazard, for his part, couldn't believe he was actually fucking Genesis Rhapsodos. Regardless of rumor, the redheaded beauty was tight, and oh so hot on the inside. The SOLDIER director allowed the fighter time to adjust, and once Genesis was moving on his own, the older blond began drilling into that tight ass like he'd never fucked anyone before. He would make sure Genesis would never forget him, and hell, who knew, maybe the fighter would come back for more.

When Rufus heard his boyfriend's voice from behind him, he felt shivers take over his entire body. Genesis was watching him get fucked by his crush… and was even joining in. The dirty talk goading Tseng made Rufus moan out loud, and he heard the Turk groan something quietly from behind him. He felt Tseng's body tense behind him as he was being entered by Genesis, and a noise escaped his lips that Rufus had never heard him make before. The grip on Rufus' shoulders tightened, and it occurred to him that perhaps Tseng had never been taken before. In that case, Rufus was honored to be a part of it, and so turned on he couldn't see straight. He sneaked a peek at Tseng's face, and his eyes were screwed shut, his face red and in deep concentration. Sweat was dripping off his forehead, and his breath was coming in tiny gasps. Rufus couldn't believe Tseng had never bottomed before. He had to admit he loved the way Tseng looked, straining and blushing and trying so hard to control his reactions. Rufus had always wanted to see if he could ever make Tseng completely lose control, and he supposed that moment was the closest he was going to get.

He looked behind Tseng at Genesis, whose auburn hair was mussed and his tough, feminine face tinged with desire, fulfillment and a certain amount of pride. Genesis was clearly enjoying himself, and Rufus felt his heart fill with contentment when he realized how well they all fit together, how what had started as violence had turned into a shared experience. He loved the way Genesis looked behind Tseng, the way he was holding Tseng's hips as he finally pushed himself all the way in and Tseng backed into him, that look of intensity still on his face. Having Genesis behind him forced Tseng's thrusts to hit harder, and Rufus' inner thoughts were interrupted by a string of moans.

Then there was his brother, who had never looked more beautiful than he did at that very moment, easing up behind Genesis and touching him. Rufus couldn't believe it—Lazard was topping Genesis? Today was full of surprises. His glasses were tilted slightly on his face, and the purple robe was long gone. Rufus found himself checking Lazard out and wishing he had been blessed with the taller frame, that certain gaze… and of course, Lazard was hung, as Tseng had murmured earlier. When Rufus heard Lazard whisper about Genesis having taken Sephiroth, he couldn't help but imagine what his boyfriend must have looked like, impaled on the most dangerous and superhuman man in the world. As Tseng brushed the sweet spot inside him, Rufus cried out his enjoyment of the image, and was brought back to reality.

Tseng would later realize that Genesis had whispered into his ear in order to relax him while he was being entered; when he heard Genesis order him to fuck Rufus harder, all he could do was comply. _Fuck him like you've always dreamed of doing…_ Gods, yes, he had dreamed of this moment. He drove himself into the blond, feeling how tight Rufus was, unraveling his resolve faster than he would have liked. The boy trembled and pushed back, and when Tseng pulled out to thrust into Rufus again, Genesis pushed inside of him and he immediately froze up, clinging to Rufus' shoulders, knowing he should have been expecting this, but the SOLDIER's huge prick was still a bit of a shock. Telling himself to keep breathing and keep moving, Tseng eased into being penetrated, eyes closed for a few minutes but then opening to look at Rufus, to allow himself to be turned on by how the boy was reacting. Rufus was so beautiful, and Tseng knew he'd be thinking back on this moment when he was alone.

When their collective thrusts forced Genesis all the way in, Tseng struggled not to cry out, knowing his voice would betray that he'd never done this before. He didn't need Genesis having any more ammo against him. Genesis called him a tight ass, and Tseng almost laughed, strangely relieved by the words. He hoped Genesis wouldn't realize the true reason he was so tight. Swallowing, he pushed himself back against the SOLDIER, and this time he did moan out of pleasure. The dual sensations of being inside Rufus and being fucked by Genesis were absolutely incredible. He increased the speed of his thrusts, growing more comfortable with feeling the SOLDIER inside him, and reached around to grasp Rufus' hard, dripping erection.

The boy whimpered loudly. "I'm going to make you cum for me," Tseng growled in his ear, and Rufus slammed his hips back against Tseng's body, crying out his crush's name.

Somewhere in Tseng's mind, he hoped Lazard was feeling just as good as he was at that moment.

The SOLDIER, having been around the block a few times, knew how to read the body language of someone who had never taken a cock before, and Tseng was giving off those signals. If Genesis had known he were a virgin in that respect he would have... who was he kidding, he would have done it anyway, maybe even added more force for what the Turk had done to him.

Taking Tseng's hair and yanking him so that his back was pressed to Genesis' chest, while still making sure he was inside Rufus, the redhead whispered so only Tseng could hear him. "You took my rank, Turk, but I guess I'm getting something far better out of the deal." With that, Genesis began to spike into the Wutaian without mercy, forcing Lazard to speed up his own movements, pounding hard against Tseng's inner button, pulling his hair, keeping his head tilted back.

"Rufus," the SOLDIER's words were coming in short breaths, "be a good boy and cum for the Turk," there was another fast series of spikes, "and make it soon. I'm going to finish him off quicker than he'd like."

Lazard's groan was audible, feral, when Genesis' thrusts increased in pace. He had always imagined the auburn warrior to be a fantastic lay, but being behind him, and suddenly seeing Genesis begin to fuck his lover out of anger, only added to Lazard's sensations of euphoria. Lazard tried to match Genesis thrust for thrust, but there was no way he could keep up with the Mako enhanced redhead, so in the end, he ended up not having to do much; Genesis' speed as he rode the director's cock was close to milking him to completion.

"Rhapsodos," Lazard panted, "slow down... I'm gonna blow."

"Then cum, you bastard." It was a barked order, one Lazard felt compelled to obey. "Fill me up, so I can make this poor virgin Turk blow. And Tseng..." Genesis slammed into him. "It had better be my name you scream, and not Rufus' when you cum."

"Holy fucking Gaia... Tseng... you're an ass virgin?" The very thought almost pushed the older blond over the top, but he wanted his little brother to cum before him.

Tseng's entire body went hot and stiff when he heard Genesis. How…. How had he… _Fuck, damn it, fuck,_ he thought to himself, angry and humiliated and wishing that it hadn't been the gorgeous SOLDIER who had taken his anal virginity; but what was done was done, and Rufus was quivering and thrusting into his hand, ready to blow, and who was he to give that up? Using his anger constructively, he gripped Rufus even more tightly, and began frantically jerking him off. Genesis pulled his hair back and Tseng groaned loudly as he felt Genesis slam into him over and over again, rough enough that it almost hurt, and a constant stream of whimpers tumbled out of his mouth. Tseng couldn't even recognize his own voice when he heard it. Genesis was releasing something in him that he couldn't control, and he had to admit he was so close to cumming he was embarrassed. "Rufus—cum for me—" he cried urgently, "please—now—"

Rufus had heard every word Genesis said, and the feel of Tseng's grip on his cock was so good he was about to blow. Hearing Lazard groan only added to the intense build up he was experiencing. He was so aroused by the idea that Genesis was the first one to take his crush, and Tseng's voice, so uncharacteristically out of control, was what pushed him over the edge. It only took a few more strokes before he was spurting all over Tseng's hand and the edge of the couch. "Tseng—" he groaned into the side of the couch, shaking and gasping for breath. "Fuck," he mumbled to himself.

Tseng was extremely thankful that Rufus had finished, because his resolve was all gone, and the rough, almost abusive pace that Genesis had set had him completely at the SOLDIER's mercy. Holding on to Rufus to steady himself, Tseng thrust once, twice and then cried out so loudly Rufus was sure his neighbors could hear him. _"Genesis!"_ he screamed despite himself, face flushed with embarrassment as he came inside Rufus' tight body, gasping for breath and some shrapnel of his dignity.

Lazard had to admit that he had the best vantage point of everyone, and the three men in front of him were completely beautiful lost in the throes of ecstasy. All he had to do was lean a little to the left and he could see the looks of all three men. And it was the look on all three of their faces – Rufus' small, cherub like features slack and quivering, Tseng's eyes squeezed shut and lips parted, and Genesis' bright blue and commanding glare – that sent him over the edge; the words and feeling also helped.

With a grunt and a couple more pushes, the director was flooding the SOLIDER with his hot cum, shooting deep inside, using Genesis' hips as leverage to drive as deep into the man as he could. And even after he came, he didn't stop... not yet, not until the auburn warrior came from having his cock inside him.

As the older blond continued to stab into the SOLDIER, a devious thought formed in his mind, one he would involve Rufus in. Somehow, someway, he would trap his lover and Genesis in a room with a hidden camera. He and Rufus could then watch to see how long it took Genesis to strip Tseng of his control, and how badly the SOLDIER could humiliate the Turk.

Genesis, who was using some of his rage to fuel his passions, continued to use Tseng's opening for a while after the Turk had blown. The Turk had gotten even tighter after his orgasm, and the feeling was so intense that Genesis was loath to have it end so soon. However, Lazard's wet heat coating him inside, and the dark-haired man's clenching passage was too much for even him to handle. With a tensing of his limbs and a string of lowly muttered curses, the redhead dumped the entirety of his second orgasm into the still shaking body of the Turk, jerking that black hair as hard as he could and fingernails leaving angry red streaks down the man's back.

Once sated, there came the process of pulling apart from one another. Once he was free, Genesis crawled to his small lover and wrapped his arms around him. "You were extraordinary, my love." He kissed the boys lips, showing that there was still possession there.

Rufus grinned up at Genesis as they held each other, allowing himself to be tenderly kissed as he enjoyed the glow of his orgasm. He was happy that everyone seemed to have come together to find a solution to their argument, and was also rather thrilled that he had been able to be with Tseng.

The Turk scrambled to get away from Genesis as quickly as possible, face on fire, the wound of his humiliation still raw and painful. The sex had been magnificent, but… but for Genesis to reveal that he had never bottomed before in front of everyone had bothered him at the same time that it had released an animalistic desire in him. He hated himself for screaming the man's name, and couldn't even look at Genesis as he crawled over to where his clothes had been discarded. Pulling on his pants and undershirt, he dressed as quickly as he could manage, frantically pulling his hair back into a ponytail, as if it could make up for how Genesis had used it to control him.

"Lazard… I'll meet you at home," Tseng mumbled shyly as he went for the door. "Rufus, it was a pleasure."

As if on cue, Genesis responded cruelly as Tseng opened the door, "Hey, Turk, we'll do this again sometime… maybe just me and you." The redhead winked as he looked the disheveled Turk up and down.

Tseng scowled at him, blushing to the roots of his hair, and for once had no snappy comeback. He brushed some stray hairs out of his face that hadn't made it into the hair tie, and slammed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 13

To all of our fabulous readers,

As hard as this is to write, and as sad as it makes me, I regretfully inform you, that due to unforeseeable circumstances, Power Play will no longer be updated. Therefore if you have this on your story alert list, you can remove it, seeing how it will just be taking up space.

For anyone who's interested and didn't already know, this story was going to end with Genesis and Rufus breaking up; the how and why is detailed in a later chapter of another of my stories, "Promises Fulfilled."

To those of you who follow any my other stories, I am still going to continue writing and updating those, and I might even come up with new ones occasionally, I am going to continue to be very active within the FFVII fandom. However, Whiskey is not; though she does send her love.

A great big "THANK YOU" to everyone who's had this story on their favorites and alerts and have followed it. To the reviewers, * **hugs * **and we love you all. I've personally gotten to know a few of you through correspondence because of this story, and you guys are amazing.

Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to take this story down, because honestly...there are some pretty hot smut scenes that really should just stay up.

LOVE TO YOU ALL

~Alex 


End file.
